A New History Forgotten
by madmanmay
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED. Kane managed to defeat Domon, now Chibodee must take his turn. Can he defeat Gundam Vlad? Or will he end up breaking his promise to Allenby? Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This fic begins approximately three years after Gundam Fight 13. All the standard disclaimers apply here. The character names you recognize don't belong to me, those names you do not recognize do. Feel free to distribute this fic anywhere you think it might be enjoyed, I would however appreciate being told of where you may be distributing it. All the main characters from the show will play a part here, but in varying significance. So without further ado, let's get things started. Gundam Fight all set? Ready, GO!  
  
Chapter 1: A New History Forgotten. The Road to Gundam Fight 14  
  
There were times that being the sole ruler of all the Earth and Space was trying and difficult. This was most definitely one of those times. Prime Minister Karato's eyes scanned the papers on his desk slowly, revealing to him just how dire the situation truly was. He could not contain the small sigh that escaped from his lips as he leaned heavily back in his chair. Silence dominated for a mere moment, "Dr. Yashima confirmed this report?"  
Karato's answer came from a man standing at crisp attention in a military uniform bearing the rank of captain, "All the senior Doctors confer Mr. Prime Minister. The damage cannot be reversed. It is unfortunate, but Dr. Kasshu will die. He has a month, perhaps two left."  
"Very well...Captain I want you to continue your investigation into this incident. I will make the necessary arrangements about informing the Dr.'s next of kin."  
"Very good sir. By your leave." The captain turned on one heel, and smartly marched from the room, leaving Karato alone with a darkening mood. As soon as the door shut behind his aide Karato sagged in his desk and his expression melted into one of devastation and grief. He reached for the intercom with a shaking hand, "Get me Domon Kasshu on the line."  
"At once Mr. Prime minister." Was the answer. As Karato impatiently waited for the face of Domon Kasshu to appear on screen. His mind was assailed by a sudden and vivid recollection of the events that led to this new situation.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Two figures sat amidst a storm of tension and hostility. In a large amphitheater inside Neo-Japan's "House of Discussions" the representatives of the Earth sphere were holding a meeting, and deciding the future of the Gundam Fight. Surrounded on all sides by mistrust and anger the delegation seemed to be ready to start a riot.  
"How dare you!? How dare you attempt to change over fifty years of tradition and peace!? The Gundam Fight is the only thing allowing the Earth Sphere to live in prosperity. It is madness to tempt fate by changing that!" One voice called.  
"Without the ideal war, our nations will once again turn back to the violence and destruction observed during the world wars! Humanity itself is at risk with the mere proposition of amending the International Gundam Fight Regulations! We cannot allow that!" Another voice added.  
Then more and more voices added their roar to the overwhelming storm that swept across the room.  
"Ladies, gentlemen please! Calm yourselves for a moment and at least hear out our proposition." Begged Dr. Kasshu. He was on his feet attempting to wave down the horrendous din of protesting voices. After a few moments the room was quiet enough for the Doctor to continue. "I can certainly appreciate your concern over the state of the Gundam Fight. It is true that for over a half century the current International Gundam Fight regulations have served their purpose admirably. However the events surrounding the previous Gundam Fight have clearly shown us that times have changed. Several underhanded parties were able to manipulate the Gundam Fight to serve their own purposes, and in the process put the entire Earth Sphere in mortal danger."  
"Several underhanded parties? Do you include yourself among them Dr. Kasshu?" any background noise in the room came to a sudden end as the representative from Neo-Norway stood up. He was unfazed by the sudden attention and continued, "Was it not the Dark Gundam that threatened the Earth Sphere? Was it not a team of Neo-Japanese scientists, led by you, that created the Dark Gundam? Was it not that same technology that disrupted the Final Battle Royal and prematurely ended the chance that SIX other nations had to win the right to rule? Neo-Portugal, Neo-India, Neo- America, Neo-France, Neo-China, and Neo-Russia's representatives were all eliminated by the mind slaves and cronies of that cursed Dark Gundam?"  
"Are you trying to make a point?" Neo-Denmark's representative asked. "I'm saying that if anyone in this room is guilty of underhanded tactics to manipulate the Gundam Fight, it's Neo-Japan!" Neo-Norway's representative all but shrieked. "Why should we trust this nation if they were the ones responsible for the disaster of the thirteenth Gundam Fight?" He continued over the renewed shouting.  
Dr. Kasshu himself was stunned silent at the accusation, but Prime Minister Karato was not, "Silence!!!" He roared. "If Neo-Norway has any proof to back their accusations this body will hear them now."  
"There is not need for proof, the events speak for themselves. Neo- Japan was the nation that benefited from the Dark Gundam disaster. Your nation holds the right to rule only because of the vicious and evil technology your citizens created!" Neo-Norway's representative countered.  
"Our nation holds the right to rule because our Gundam fighter Domon Kasshu was the last man standing at the final battle royal. You yourself trumpeted the tradition of the Gundam Fight, so you should have no problem with the current circumstances. Besides, your own Gundam Fighter didn't even qualify for the battle royal, so if anyone is to complain about the Dark Gundam's interference it should be those six nations you mentioned, and they have not. Isn't that right gentlemen?" Karato's gaze swept over the representatives in question, none of the men wore pleased expressions, but none of them objected to the Prime Minister's words. "There, now if you are quite done we will return the floor to Dr. Kasshu so he can outline our proposed changes to the International Gundam Fight regulations. Dr. Kasshu if you would please."  
  
"Of course Mr. Prime Minister. As you are all aware, former Prime Minister Wong Yunfat abused his position and manipulated the Gundam Fight to serve his own personal benefit. With the right to rule solely his no other nation could dare oppose his mandates, lest they risk being disqualified from the tournament. We mustn't allow any one nation or man to hold absolute power over the Gundam Fight. So that is why we are proposing a Gundam Fight committee made up of twenty representatives of this body chosen by lottery. This committee will be in charge of enforcing all International Gundam Fight regulations and determining the brackets for the final battle to be held in Neo-Japan. In short while the nation with the right to rule will host they Gundam Fight, they shall never control it."  
Dr. Kasshu got his desired impact, the chamber was stunned silent. Never in the history of the Gundam Fight, or the world in general had any nation with the right to rule EVER voluntarily given up part of their authority. Kasshu now had the entire room's rapt attention as he continued. "The second change we propose is to make the Gundam Federation permanent. In earth's darkest hour, our Gundam Fighters, and military forces banded together to fight for our survival. No attention was given to creed, religion, or race of our warriors, they were united in their love for the Earth Sphere, and their loyalty to humanity. With such a capable and honorable force it would become impossible for any one nation or man to seize power over the Earth Sphere as Ulube tried to do."  
"Who would lead this Gundam Federation then?" asked Neo-America's representative.  
"That problem is also one with a simple solution. Who better to lead the Gundam Federation than the Shuffle Alliance?" The room was suddenly assailed by countless voices murmuring to one another, discussing this latest turn of events. His presentation done Dr. Kasshu returned to his seat and shared a smile with Karato. Finally after three years it seemed as if their plans were coming together.  
Karato stood to once again address the body, "We shall reconvene in three days time to vote on the issue. Until then this meeting of the representatives of the Earth Sphere is adjourned." Karato raised his gavel to officially end the meeting when Dr. Kasshu cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Karato dropped his gavel and ran to the Dr.'s side, ignoring the sudden screams as klaxons sounded and armed personnel stormed into the theater, quickly evacuating the delegates.  
"Medic!!" Karato was hard at work examining the Dr., looking for blood, or any sign of injury, it was only when he turned the Dr. over that he found the dart lodged in the back of Kasshu's neck. Karato's eyes widened, and spared a glance behind the podium in fear. The attack had come from behind? Then all other concerns simply vanished as the medics and security personnel whisked Karato and Kasshu out of the room as quickly as they could.  
  
[End]  
  
Karato rubbed at his eyes tiredly, "Three years of work gone in an instant. It could be months before the representatives feel safe enough to reconvene, and by that time the fourteenth Gundam Fight will be well underway. It'll be too late to modify the rules. Of course, it'll also be too late for Kasshu. This day just couldn't get any worse."  
"Mr. Prime Minister?" Karato activated his intercom, "Yes? Do you have Domon Kasshu yet?"  
There was a moment of silence, ".Sir, we can't reach him. We have no idea where he is." Another moment of silence followed, ".Sir?" It was no use, Karato was still too busy trying to wrap his mind around this latest development. The delegation scattered, the Gundam Fight in jeopardy, Dr. Kasshu mortally wounded, and now the King of Hearts was missing. "Mr. Prime minister, do you need assistance?"  
Karato finally snapped out of his stupor and replied, "No. Just bring me Captain Yujikawa."  
"At once sir." Was the response.  
"Things just can't get any worse.I suppose I deserved that. It's always nice to know the universe still has a sense of humor." Karato mused as a shaking hand reached for another cigarette.  
  
Well that's it for the prologue, and just a few notes for you. I know some of you are probably reading Earth Sphere and wondering, "Is this guy writing G-Gundam or Gundam Wing?" It's G-Gundam, I just think Earth Sphere works well. Besides that I'll just let you know the story is basically going to evolve around the Shuffle Alliance trying to figure out what the hell happened to Domon and Dr. Kasshu before it's too late to stop who ever's responsible. I'll be including Allenby, Graham, and a few other older characters in later chapters, as well as introducing some new Gundam Fighters to replace those lost, such as Neo-England, Neo-Italy, and Neo- Germany. Please R/R 


	2. Gundam Fighters Convene

Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks that I own G-Gundam has a pretty optimistic view of my financial status. Get pessimistic about my financial status..  
  
I'd like to thank both readers who took the time to write reviews to the prologue, and if I'm vain enough to believe that you are impatiently awaiting more material, I apologize. It's just that I love reading more than writing.  
  
This chapter is what I hope will start, and finish the setup to the story, so I can dive right into the good stuff. We're going to begin in Neo-Japan, where the Gundam Fighter's participating in the fourteenth tournament are being convened at the request of Prime Minister Karato.  
  
So without further ado, let's get things started. Gundam Fight all Set, Ready! GO! Denotes private thought ""speech  
  
A New History Forgotten, Chapter 1: Gundam Fighters Convene  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen from all around the earth sphere, the moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived! It's time to introduce the men and women who will represent your nations in Gundam Fight 14!" A Neo-Japan official stood in the middle of a vast stadium on an elevated platform. A crowd numbering well over four hundred thousand cheering citizens surrounded a level grass plain. This was the battle stadium of Neo-Japan. This is where their fighting men and women battled for the right to represent their nation on the most important battle ring in the Universe. Earth.  
"Now then, for those of you who may be unfamiliar with the rules, they are as follows. Two hundred and sixteen Gundams, Fighters, and numerous support crew members will travel to Earth in one month's time. There they will fight, fight, and continue fighting until only one Gundam remains standing. The nation represented by this Gundam of Gundams will win the right to rule the Universe for four years. Of those two hundred and sixteen participating Gundams, on hundred and eighty four are here today to make an appearance in person. These Gundams will now be introduced by random lottery. Now what will be our first Gundam?" As soon as the announcer stepped back from the microphone speakers all around the stadium erupted in lively rock music and a familiar red, white and blue Gundam rocketed around the stadium on top of a surf board. "Representing Neo- America, a man tied for a third place rank in the thirteenth tournament, pilot of Gundam Maxter, the man with the BURNING fists Chibodee Crockett!"  
Chibodee felt like there was fire in his blood, he couldn't hold in a whoop of excitement as his introduction was finished and the crowd erupted in a deafening roar of approval. One whole section of seats was converted into a moving wave of red, white, and blue as the Neo-American's chanted their star of hope's name. Gundam Maxter leapt off it's board and came to a halt besides the announcing platform.  
"Next, representing Neo-Romania.." And so the introductions went, with Gundams of all size, color, and configuration from around the world were being assembled for one mass gathering before the start of the tournament. Chibodee quickly grew bored as the tedious introductions seemed to blur together. However his attention was immediately perked at the ancient music suddenly pumping throughout the stadium. I know that sound.Ha! Looks like the runts here after all.  
"Next, holding a distinguished rank of sixth place in the last tournament, representing Neo-China and pilot of Dragon Gundam Sai-Saicci!" Dragon Gundam, made quite an entrance, rapidly back flipping into the stadium from the open gate. With a triumphant laugh Sai-Saicci came to rest right in front of Chibodee's Gundam Maxter. A vid-screen opened inside of Chibodee's cockpit and he was greeted with the wildly grinning visage of Sai-Saicci. "Hey Bro!! Fancy meeting you here, eh?"  
"Yeah, especially since the last I heard your government had to drag you kicking and screaming away from Neo-Denmark to get here in time." Chibodee laughed out loud and slapped Dragon Gundam on the shoulder.  
Sai's grin faltered and he turned a deep shade of red, "Yeah well, they have..wonderful.stuff there that I wasn't eager to part with." Chibodee only laughed harder. "Hey Bro, I got your message, but I haven't heard from the others. Do you think they'll be here too?"  
"Well I don't know for sure little man." Sai's eye twitched, "But I'd bet my right arm that George'll show up. Could you imagine how mortified good ole rose boy would be if he was late for a public appearance?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But what about Bro and Mister?"  
"I haven't heard from either of them in a long time, not since the wedding. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. Domon and Argo both hate this ceremonial stuff. But they'll sure to show up on Earth, don't you worry about that."  
"Hey, I think he's coming now." Sai pointed at the gate.  
"Representing the nation of Neo-France, tied for third place in the last tournament, pilot of Gundam Rose George de Sand." An elegant slow waltz filled the stadium and the abruptly silent crowd was suddenly being covered in rose petals.  
"Oh, brother, will that guy ever buy a clue and join us in THIS century?" Chibodee moaned and covered his eyes.  
"Looks like everyone else shares your opinion Bro!" Sai laughed, holding his sides. All over the stadium Gundams were brushing off offending petals, Neo-Malaysia's Skull Gundam even employed it's flame throwers to incinerate a few. Sai was still laughing as Gundam Rose finally joined Gundam Maxter, and Dragon Gundam.  
"Bonjour my friends, I trust you are both in good health?" George's voice was as measured and proper as it always was.  
"Yeah, yeah we're fine." Chibodee grumbled. "Hey George, do you think you maybe over did it with the roses?" Chibodee actually had the pleasure to see George's face color slightly.  
"For once you and I are in agreement Chibodee. The flowers were the princesses' idea. She..she was quite insistent actually." George stammered while Chibodee and Sai laughed at his expense. However the mirth was cut short as the stern and grim face of prime minister Karato appeared in all three Gundam cockpits.  
"Shuffle Alliance members. I am in need of your counsel. Please report to the government buildings at the conclusion of the ceremony." Without ceremony or pleasantries the message ended just as quickly as it began.  
"Well what in the world is up with him?" Chibodee wondered out loud.  
"And that concludes our opening ceremonies, let's give all these brave men and women a hand folks!!" The crowd surged to their feet and roared in approval.  
"I guess now's the time to go and find out." George replied.  
  
[Neo-Japan's Government buildings. Prime Minister Karato's office.]  
"Look with all due respect Mr. Prime Minister I've more than lost my patience. How do you lay a bombshell like that on us and expect us to wait for the rest of the story!?" Chibodee's hands pounded on Karato's desk.  
"I must concur. If Domon is missing you must give us the facts so we can go about locating him." George added, his voice was calm, but the crushed blossom in his right hand betrayed his tension. Sai-Saicci was a bundle of nervous energy waiting to explode.  
"It isn't as simple as that I'm afraid. The cold hard truth is that we haven't the faintest idea where to begin looking for Domon. We haven't had any official contact with him for over six months." Karato had his back to the Shuffle Alliance members, a cloud of cigarette smoke slowly rose over his chair as he puffed out a long breath.  
To say that the three men were dumbfounded would be an accurate assessment. "Whaddya mean you haven't had any contact in six months!? He's your Gundam Fighter!" Sai found his voice first and exploded at Karato.  
Karato's sigh was audible, "Domon requested it. He said I could make it a wedding gift if I saw to it that he wasn't disturbed, unless in a case of an extreme emergency. He wanted time alone with his wife."  
"Well that's just great." Chibodee mumbled as he folded his arms and leant against Karato's desk. "So for all we know, Domon could be dead in a ditch in New York, or surfing the reefs off the coast of Neo-Australia."  
"That's where the four of you fit in." Karato interjected.  
"Four of us? Argo is your aforementioned fourth party?" George asked.  
"No, I'm afraid not. I've spoken with the representative from Neo- Russia.and ironically it seems they're in the same boat as us. They don't know exactly where Argo is. All they know is that his ship is somewhere in Jupiter's vicinity."  
"This just gets better and better!" Chibodee exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and slamming them helplessly against his sides.  
"My thoughts exactly. Which is why I'm deputizing you all. I need you to find Argo and Domon and I need it done quietly and discreetly. I already have my hands full trying to keep the Earth Sphere's representative body from falling apart in a panic. So I can't make a search public. It would just stir up the hornet's nest even more." Karato lit another cigarette.  
"But why? What happened mister? What has the delegation so frightened?" Sai asked.  
"I'm sorry, but that information is classified as a security precaution. The fewer people who know, the less likely it is the information will get out." Karato braced himself from the onslaught he knew was coming.  
"Two hundred and sixteen DELEGATES already know!!! What harm could it possibly be to let us in on the situation? Don't you think that since we'll be possibly RISKING our LIVES we should get all the facts!?" Chibodee roared.  
"I'm sorry, but my hands are tied. It was a delegation resolution."  
"Bull-shit" Chibodee muttered, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Silence reigned in the room until a beeping noise came from the intercom.  
"Mr. Prime minister, the person you requested has arrived."  
"Very good." Was Karato's reply as he hit the intercom. "Well gentlemen allow me to introduce you to the fourth member of your team. I'm sure you'll find her assistance invaluable."  
"Her assistance? Not that stuffy replacement crew chief you dumped on Domon?" Chibodee winced at the memory.  
The office doors opened and a slim figured young woman with deep green eyes and a loose blue ponytail walked in wearing a smile that could light up the night. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"  
"Allenby Beardsley." The response rolled out of three surprised mouths all at once, and Allenby frowned, "Hey, what's with all the long faces anyway?" Karato merely shook his head and pulled yet another cigarette out of his jacket. End I'm almost positive that I'm spelling Sai's name wrong, so I'm sticking to his first name, which I know I'm spelling right. As for Allenby, I changed her appearance slightly, I mean three years passed I think she can look a little different. I think that sets everything up, and I can delve right into the good stuff in the next chapter. Essentially George is going to search the Jupiter area for Argo, while Allenby, Sai, and Chibodee travel to earth (without their Gundams) to look for Domon. Please read and review and I'll see you at the next chapter  
  
madmanmay 


	3. The Search Begins Roland McGregor's Ambu...

Disclaimer: If I owned G-Gundam, we'd be seeing Gundam Fight 14 on the big screen, and not in the fiction of dedicated fans. Sucks that I don't own it huh? In this chapter I will be including original characters that are of my creation.  
  
I'd like to thank Jen for her kind words in her last review, it's always nice to hear that someone appreciates the story. Please keep r/ring.  
  
In this chapter George de Sand heads out to the Jupiter area in hopes of finding Argo Gulskii, taking along with him Gundam Rose. However Allenby, Chibodee, and Sai Saici are not so lucky. The Gundam fight has not started so to bring their Gundams to Earth would violate the law, and end their search before it could begin.  
  
So without further ado lets get things started. Gundam Fight all set. Ready! GO!  
  
A New History Forgotten, Chapter 2: The Search Begins, Roland McGregor's Ambush  
  
Allenby Beardsley was not happy. There were few people who knew her well enough to tell when she was genuinely enraged. Certainly plenty of people, her current company included had seen the monster born from the berserker system. Yet that was an artificial rage, designed to remove all restraint, remorse, and sympathy to drive Allenby to victory, no matter the cost to her soul, or to her unfortunate victim. The monster with hair standing on end, eyes as red as any blood spilt in battle, and a roar as unnerving and frightening as the worst demons in children's nightmares. Allenby had wished and prayed for the day when she would be free of the system, but right now she couldn't deny she wouldn't mind letting the monster out one last time. She felt his gaze, felt his breath tickling her ear. She knew that one of his hands rested above her head on her chair. She was trying desperately to hold onto her patience. She knew that he was nervous, weighed down with worry and anxiety. She knew it because she was too.  
Sitting at the helm of an escape pod, lodged inside an artificial meteor, waiting to endure an uncontrolled free fall in the pull of earth's gravity. There really wasn't anything to feel optimistic about, especially the calculated eighty seven percent chance of success of making it to earth alive. So Allenby understood that Chibodee Crockett was scared. She also understood that she would have a hard time trusting someone else at the controls when her life was on the line. She also understood he had the right to ask if she could handle the controls. But to ask five times was playing on her last nerve. But even though her eyes were narrowed, her muscles tense and taut, and her teeth silently grinding, she held onto her patience.  
"Allenby? Are you sure." Her patience snapped just as cleanly as a twig in the forest, only it snapped with the subtlety and tact of an atomic bomb landing in your lap.  
"Chibodee Crockett, if you DARE finish uttering that question I'll strap you to the hull and use you as extra heat shielding." She hadn't even raised her voice, but Chibodee was all too aware of the sincerity, and menace behind her promise. He was thankful that he had the reflexes to click his jaw shut before anymore sound could escape from it. "And would you PLEASE stop looking over my shoulder? You're making me uncomfortable." Chibodee watched as she shifted in her seat, trying to work out the tension in her body. He let out a sigh and plopped back down in his seat next to an unusually silent Sai-Saici, whose eyes were closed, with his mouth working in prayer.  
"I'm sorry Allenby. I guess this whole thing just has me wound up a bit too tight. I didn't mean anything by it." Chibodee's voice was subdued, distant, as if he were speaking to a stranger. He strapped himself in tightly, double checking all the locks. He was not able to see Allenby's head bob as she sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I know what you mean Chibodee. If I were in your place, I know I probably would've asked the same question ten times myself. I'm sorry I got angry at you." She turned her seat around and caught the small smile that tugged at Chibodee's lips and felt a grin forming on her face as well.  
  
"Figures, first chance we get to see each other in half a year and instead of good food, better drinks, and awesome fun." Chibodee started  
"I know. This wasn't exactly what I had hoped for either." Allenby agreed. Chibodee smiled and laughed, "Y'know, I haven't really thought about it till now, but I really like your hair that way."  
Allenby smiled and tossed her head slightly to swing her ponytail over her shoulder, "Thanks, but as I recall, you had a very different opinion about my hair style the last time we saw each other."  
Chibodee was puzzled, "What are you talking about?"  
Allenby's smile grew, "Don't tell me you don't remember the wedding reception." She laughed as he suddenly blushed at the embarrassing memories.  
"Yeah, well as I recall YOU were the one who had a few choice words about MY hair." Chibodee retorted.  
"I was making a simple observation!" Allenby exclaimed, laughing all the while.  
"You called me PINKY!" Chibodee practically shouted.  
"So you decided the perfect response was to shout that I had little BOY hair!?" Allenby asked, unable to keep her laughter in. Chibodee stared at her, completely dumbfounded that she remembered the incident so fondly. But then again she wasn't the one.  
"So THAT'S why she dumped your head in the champagne fountain." Sai- Saici exclaimed, adding his own laughter to Allenby's. Sai had been so quiet that Chibodee almost forgot he was there.  
"Yeah.well she totally overreacted." Chibodee tried to defend himself, but it did nothing to stop the laughter. He had to admit, thinking back it was pretty funny, as he recalled he was soaked head to toe in Champagne and the entire wedding reception erupted in applause and laughter.  
"All right, all right." Allenby started as she finally caught her breath and turned back to her instruments. "Let's get back to the task at hand here guys. We're about to enter the upper stratosphere, this is where things are gonna get interesting."  
Chibodee's stomach lurched right along with the rest of the escape pod as they hit the first bits of turbulence and began their rapid plummet towards the earth's surface. Sai-Saici let out a whoop of excitement as they picked up speed, Chibodee however just went pale and held both hands over his stomach. 'Just great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about. Damn Rose Boy, just cruising out towards Jupiter while I'm on a first class trip to seeing my lunch.again.' Chibodee's stomach churned again as the pod shook, 'Damn it. I bet the Frenchie's having the time of his life.'  
  
[ The Thorn Bush, The de Sand family's personal yacht. En route to Jupiter area.]  
  
George de Sand was quietly sipping tea on the observation deck of his personal ship. He was still several days out from Jupiter, and he was making good use of the time. Admiring the stars, drinking tea, and listening to classic opera. He had to take the ship out by himself, Karato insisted that George not take any crew. It suited George just fine, he was taking it just like an impromptu vacation. He let out a satisfied sigh, and let his eyes drift shut. However, no matter how sweet the tea was, or how soothing the opera, George could not truly relax. His thoughts were bent on his task, and for his friends. He hadn't wanted to be the one to search for Argo, but after discussion with the others he agreed he was the natural selection. Of their available Gundams, George's was the best suited for space combat. 'My Rose bits could make short work of any enemy. Even though I'd rather be on Earth, searching for Domon, I must accept that I can help the cause best by doing what I'm doing now. I swear with a Knight's honor I'll find Argo.' But for that moment, George decided to pour himself more tea.  
  
[Fifteen minutes later, somewhere above the skies of Okinawa Neo-Japan. Last recorded appearance of astronomical object 3155]  
Free falling five vertical miles in a wildly rotating escape pod was an experience that Chibodee wanted to forget very badly. He couldn't remember another time when he felt like vomiting, crying, and screaming all at once. He was proud however that he didn't do any of those things, he just really wanted to. Chibodee took minor satisfaction in the fact that Sai-Saici's yells eventually subsided as the G-forces, and inertia was bouncing his small frame around too violently for comfort.  
"Okay guys, this roller coaster ride is coming to an end. I'm cutting in power, Sai, on my mark I need you to release the air car just like we practiced." Allenby's voice came through the hiss and static of the ear pieces all three of them wore.  
"I'm ready and waiting sis." Sai confirmed, his arm hovering over a large red button.  
"Now!" Allenby and Sai both slapped down their respective controls, and all three occupants winced at the deafening explosion that tore their small air car away from their entry craft. They came out spinning even more violently than while inside the pod, but Allenby quickly wrestled with her controls and leveled their craft out. "Well that was a blast!"  
"Yeah, can we do it again?" Sai laughed.  
"You'll have to kill me first." Chibodee gasped as his stomach lurched one final time and gracefully, blissfully settled. "Remind me again, why we couldn't just come to Earth on a shuttle? It's not like they're aren't three dozen coming and going everyday."  
Allenby smiled lightly, "We've been over this Chibodee. Karato wanted us to be discreet remember? You don't get more conspicuous than a Gundam Fighter heading to Earth BEFORE the tournament even starts. Besides, I knew you were tough enough to handle it. I mean, you only screamed once." Her smile grew, and she wasn't disappointed at the reaction she knew was coming.  
"I NEVER screamed." Chibodee shouted defensively. "The little guy was the one doing the yelling!" Sai and Allenby were laughing at him again, and it was getting annoying, "What's so funny!?"  
"It's really too easy to tease you Chibodee Crockett." Allenby stated as she calmed down. "All right, our first stop is Domon's place. I know they haven't used it since the wedding but I think it's the best place we can start."  
  
[The last known residence of Domon and Rain Kasshu. Okinawa, Neo-Japan.]  
"So they're coming are they?" The man was tall, he had broad shoulders with a thick neck. His red beard and mustache were well trimmed and short. His eyes were ice blue, and he wore A black trench coat over a green wool vest, and a black button down cotton shirt. His loose trousers were a dark green and his boots, a thick leather. He held an old fashioned cordless audio only phone to his right ear. "The Ace o Clubs and the Queen o Spades ye say?" During a pause the man opened a refrigerator and smiled as he pulled a bottle of sake from it. "Ah and the wee lass from Neo-Sweden too. How far out are they?" Another pause as he popped open the bottle and took a healthy swig of it. "We won't be able to get out of here in time ta avoid them." Another pause, "Are ye sure? That wasn't the original plan." After a moment the man was waving his hands in a placating gesture to a person who couldn't see him. "I was just asking mate. I don't care when you want me to kill em just so longs as I get whats coming ta me." Silence. "It'll be done." He shut off the phone and promptly smashed it against the counter top. "They don't pay me enough to put up with that asshole. BOYS! Get yer arse's in here!" He took another long drink from the bottle as five more men, all clad in black and wearing dark masks appeared from several different rooms of the house. "Been a wee change of plan laddies. Time to get yer game faces on." He smiled wide, his white teeth almost seemed to shine with glee, "Company's coming."  
  
[Five minutes later.]  
Chibodee was on the ground even before Allenby finished landing the air car. He stretched his arms over his head and leaned backwards. Allenby watched him continue to stretch with a small smile on her face.  
"Admiring the view?" Sai taunted as he tapped her on the shoulder. Allenby nearly jumped out of her seat and screamed, "Don't do that!" She shouted. "Sai-Saici could you just act your age for once!?"  
Sai merely laughed and headed toward the back of the car, "You'd better be nice to me sis, or I might just let it slip to Bro that you've been staring."  
Allenby protested, sounding exasperated, "What are we back in grade school?" She got out of her seat moved towards the door, "Besides, I was NOT staring at Chibodee."  
"Fibbing sis? Now whose not acting her age?" Allenby's hands balled into fists as she tried to resist the urge to strike. Sai only laughed as he noticed her trembling arms, "You gotta take it easy sis. I'm just playing with ya. Sorry if I struck a nerve." He grinned one last time and patted her on the shoulder as he walked past her and outside the car. Allenby, just let out a deep breath and let her arms hang loosely at her side.  
"Hey Allenby, what's the hold up? You okay in there?" Chibodee's voice called from outside.  
"I'm coming." Allenby answered. She snatched her short black denim jacket from her bag and threw it on over her usual blue body suit, then she was out the door. The three Gundam Fighters walked up to the house and regarded the door.  
"Well, do we knock?" Chibodee joked.  
"Yeah right, if we went through all this trouble to find out bro just has a broken comm or something." Sai started.  
"I'd be very relieved." Allenby interrupted. She reached out for the door knob, and distinctly heard a faint clicking noise. "GET DOWN!!" She screamed as she followed her own advice throwing herself away from the door. Chibodee and Sai-Saici's reflexes were just as sharp, they dove the opposite way just in time to avoid the barrage of bullets that ripped through the doorway.  
"Well, I guess this means Domon's not at home." Chibodee was back on his feet in an instant.  
"Chibodee stay down!" Allenby cried raising her voice, trying to catch Chibodee's attention over the din of fully automatic fire. It was no use, and Allenby was sure that the gunman that appeared through the ravaged doorway was going to kill Chibodee right in front of her.  
"Cyclone punch!" Chibodee called out as he thrust his first towards the gunman. Even though he was at least ten feet away the man went down just as harshly as he would have if Chibodee had been standing right next to him. By now the bullets had stopped flying and Allenby and Sai-Saici were back on their feet. The gunman tried to aim his gun back at Chibodee, but with his hands calmly in his jeans' pocket, Chibodee kicked away the weapon. His foot was then firmly planted on the man's sternum.  
"How ya doin champ?" Chibodee mocked the gunman, "The name's Chibodee Crockett. I'll be your ass kicker for the afternoon, and you're in luck. I'm offering a once in a lifetime deal. You get to decide just how badly I kick your ass. Tell me answers to my questions, and the ass kicking will be limited. Decide to be difficult, and the fun beings. Do we have an understanding?" Chibodee's tone was light and carefree, he was starting to have fun.  
"The only thing you're going to understand is just how much you aren't going to understand!" The gunman's voice was muffled by his mask.  
Chibodee looked up at Allenby who was still alert for more threats, "Hey Allenby? Is that even a sentence?" She spared a moment to grin and shake her head.  
"Now if there is one single thing that riles me up more than trying to kill me and my friends, it's a guy who can't even put together a decent sentence." Sai-Saici laughed outright at Chibodee's performance. "That's strike one buddy boy. Strike two earns you something I like to call my BURNING punch. Who are you? Who are you working for? And where are my good friends Domon and Rain Kasshu?"  
"Go to hell." Was the answer.  
"Swing and a miss." Chibodee reached over grabbed the gunman's collar and hauled him up. He reared back with his right hand.  
"Now that looks like it might hurt." A new voice called out. Chibodee, Sai, and Allenby all looked up to the roof of the one story home to see a red-headed man and four other masked gunman. They all cocked their guns and aimed them down at the Gundam Fighters. "Put him down please." The man spoke with a heavy accent.  
"No, I think he's just fine where he is for the moment." Chibodee couldn't stop the small twinge of fear that trickled in his gut looking down the barrels of four fully automatic weapons. "Maybe just as soon as you fellas put down the hardware."  
"Suit yourself." The man spread his arms wide and then suddenly thrusted them forward. The gunman lifted their weapons to fire, but the Gundam Fighters were far faster. Allenby and Sai-Saici leapt up to the roof, their movements a blur. They reached the first two shooters before their fingers could touch their triggers. Chibodee quickly spun around, turned his hips and threw his prisoner at the other two gunman. They managed to squeeze off a few shots that tore into their partner's body before they were brought down to the roof top. Allenby and Sai had made short work of their adversaries, and both stood in ready fighting stances to either side of the final man standing.  
"Impressive. I see you're reputations have been earned and not given."  
"Who are you?" Sai-Saici demanded.  
"How kind of ya ta ask lad. My name is Roland McGregor, at your service." The man made a motion as if he were tipping a hat.  
"I've heard that name. You're representing Neo-Scotland in this year's tournament. You're a Gundam Fighter!" Allenby exclaimed.  
"You sound so shocked lass, what's so hard ta believe?" Roland asked.  
"What did you do with Bro and Sis!?" Sai demanded.  
"What makes you think I did anything ta them?" Roland responded. "I'm only here ta pick up a few things that belong ta the good doctor Kasshu. You see, she's been doing us some favors, so I'm here to do her one."  
"If you don't tell us where they are right now we'll beat it out of you the hard way." Chibodee promised. His voice dark.  
Roland rubbed his hands together energetically and grinned, "Now you're talking lad. This should be fun."  
"Are you nuts? They're three of us. You don't stand a chance." Said Allenby.  
"Just makes the party all the more interesting lass. Now are one of you going ta start off. Or should I ring the bell?" Roland settled into a fighting stance, his legs spread shoulder length apart, knees slightly bent. Allenby and Sai-Saici looked at each other and nodded. They both sprinted forward at the same time, Allenby attacking with a flying punch, Sai with a low kick. Roland smirked and twisted his body completely around, pivoting on one foot, he smashed his elbow in Allenby's temple, and planted a spin kick on Sai's forehead. Both fighters went down with a painful thud, and quickly rolled back to their feet.  
Chibodee was surprised at Roland's speed, but only for a moment, "BURNING punch!" A stream of flame surrounded Chibodee's fist and shot towards Roland. He actually laughed and reached inside his trench coat and quickly pulled a broadsword and swept it through the flames. They passed harmlessly on either side of McGregor, and he leapt off the roof, bringing his sword over his head. Chibodee rapidly backpedaled, but he didn't do it fast enough to avoid a small cut that slashed right down his chest. He grunted in pain and brought up his fists awaiting Roland's next move.  
Roland pointed his blade at Chibodee and began to advance, but halted and turned in time to be cracked across the jaw with Sai's wooden staff. Roland grunted, but went with the blow turning and swinging his blade. Sai parried the blow, but his staff snapped in half. Roland pressed his attack rapidly cutting and thrusting at Sai, who easily stayed out of the blade's path.  
"You surprised me before mister. You're pretty good. But you're not good ENOUGH!!" Sai leapt in the air over Roland's cut and rapidly rotated his hips, kicking Roland once with each foot. McGregor stumbled backwards right into Allenby's attack. She kicked at the back of his knee, dropping him down on it, in the same motion she spun to his front, grabbed the wrist of his sword arm, and crushed it between her elbow and knee. Roland screamed in agony and dropped his blade. He quickly grabbed Allenby by the hair and launched a vicious head butt, but the blow found Chibodee's fist instead of it's target. Roland was laid out on his back staring up at the sky. 'Damn it. Looks like I've no choice but to flee.' He flexed his uninjured wrist and a small black ball appeared in his palm. "Another time Laddies and Lass. You'll be seeing me real soon." The three Fighters were suddenly surrounded by a pitch black smoke that choked the air. By the time the smoke had cleared, there was no sign of Roland McGregor, or his gun bearing lackeys. "Well that went well." Allenby commented as she rubbed her throbbing temple. "Yeah, now at least we have an idea of how to find Domon and Rain." Chibodee sounded cheerful and optimistic. "What do you mean bro?" Sai asked. "You heard bagpipes didn't you? He was here to get some of Rain's things to bring to her. If we find Roland, we'll be able to find Rain." Chibodee reached down, "And since McGregor was kind enough to leave this little trinket behind." Chibodee lifted the broadsword for inspection. "We'll have a place to start looking."  
  
End.  
  
Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, I wanna hear what you thought about it. Next time will see even more action as Roland McGregor is joined by two more Gundam Fighters. Things are heating up, and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. 


	4. Pursuit Roland McGregor's Allies

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go over this?  
  
I'd like to begin by once again thanking my reviewer's for their encouragement and support of the story. If I've made you impatient for more material I apologize, and I hope this next chapter will make up for it.  
  
If any of you guys like to read D/R you've got to check out Jen23's fics. I haven't read anyone else who does D/R better.  
  
In the last chapter we were introduced to the Gundam Fighter from Neo- Scotland, Roland McGregor, who revealed that he was collecting items from the Kasshu household to bring to Rain. McGregor arrogantly challenged Chibodee, Sai-Saici, and Allenby only to be soundly defeated and forced to flee, leaving behind his weapon of choice and the promise that he would soon return to fight again. However the three companions would not wait idly for McGregor to make good on his word, and are attempting to track him down. Meanwhile George de Sand continues his journey to discover the fate of Argo Gulskii, who, like Domon is missing.  
  
So without further ado let's get things started Gundam Fight All Set. Ready! Go!  
  
A New History Forgotten. Chapter 3: In Pursuit, the Allies of Roland McGregor.  
  
"He couldn't have gotten very far, shouldn't we be looking for him bro?" Sai-Saici and Chibodee were both searching the Kasshu household. Looking for any evidence, any sign of what Roland McGregor and his men were there to collect.  
"Look little buddy, I'm just as anxious as you are. I'd like nothing better than to run down that red-haired looney and make him PAY." Chibodee's left fist clenched as his right hand calmly shifted through some papers on a desk in Rain's study. "But just picking a direction and running off isn't going to get us any closer to finding out what happened to Domon and Rain. So while Allenby is working on Bagpipes little garden tool, the best thing we can do is see what we can find in here." Chibodee sat down and began pulling the desk's drawers out, he stopped when he came across Rain's journal, marked plainly in white on the black covered book.  
"Find something bro?" Sai asked as he turned away from the bookshelf he was searching through.  
"Rain's Diary." Chibodee began flipping through the pages.  
"Maybe you shouldn't, that's private." Sai started to protest as he moved towards Chibodee.  
"I'm not reading anything, I'm just looking for the last entry. Here it is." Chibodee slowly shook his head and looked up at Sai sadly, "It's from almost two month's ago. Damn it!" Chibodee swore angrily, his eyes squeezed shut. "Rain and Domon needed us, and we didn't even know they were gone." Sai only nodded in silent agreement, equally distressed.  
  
[Outside the Kasshu Household, in the air car]  
Allenby passed a hand held scanner over McGregor's sword a third and final time and sat back, awaiting the results. The sword itself certainly wasn't of great interest. Allenby had seen dozens of antique weapons that were beautifully inlaid with jewels upon golden hilts. Weapons equally stunning and deadly, possessing the sharpest tempered steel, and the most vibrant of decorations. In comparison this sword was Spartan, a simple one- hand hilt that carried a cross guard right below the double-edged blade.  
Allenby studied the results on her console. There was not another specific sword like it in the database, 'I should've guessed this would be a custom job. McGregor had this sword designed specifically for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually forged it himself. But let's see what else we can find here.' She called up a readout of what the sword was made of and the results caused her to blink. 'Tempered steel, and nanites. At least part of the weapon was made of the same material that allowed the mobile trace system in Gundam's to work. Unfortunately, while the information was interesting, it didn't bring her any closer to finding out what she needed to know. 'Chibodee may have been wrong. I don't think this blasted sword can tell us where to start looking for that bastard.' As Allenby reached to turn her console off she noticed something else. 'There's sulfur on it?' She quickly broke out into a grin as she called up more information. 'There's an old automated sulfur plant not too far from here.' Allenby got out of her seat and ran into the house and came upon Chibodee and Sai as they were leaving the study. "Did you guys find anything?" She asked.  
"Just sis's diary." Sai replied. "Nothing that can help us find her."  
  
"Did you have any luck Allenby?" Chibodee asked.  
"Well, I found something worth looking into. McGregor's sword has a few traces of sulfur on it, and there's an automated sulfur plant not too far away from here."  
"Sounds like a nice place to avoid attention. Let's check it out." They all headed back to the air car.  
  
[The Houwanadai Sulfur facility, thirteenth industrial district.]  
"This place is huge!" Sai exclaimed as the facility came into view upon the horizon. Three acres of yellow stone, piled inconspicuously among five large towers, all connected by a central facility that was at least six stories tall. In the mid day light with smoke rising steadily from all over the black structure, it gave off an impression of an angry volcano, just waiting for the perfect time to erupt. "Where can we even start looking? Even if McGregor IS here it could take the three of us days to search the entire plant."  
"Well the first thing we do is land the car and walk the rest of the way. We don't want to announce that we're coming." Allenby wore a determined expression on her face as she searched for a suitable hiding place for the car. "As far as finding McGregor I have an idea about that. His sword is at least partially made up of, and coated with the same nano- technology that the Mobile Trace System uses."  
Chibodee's eye's shot wide and he leaned away from Allenby's chair so he could look into her face, "Are you sure about that? I didn't know that was possible."  
Before Allenby could answer Sai asked, "What's the big deal bro? What does it matter?"  
Chibodee cut in darkly, "Because if McGregor, or the people he's working for have managed to modify nano-technology and incorporate it into their weapons then they'll have a monstrous advantage in any battle."  
Allenby continued, "Think of it this way. The Mobile Trace System is composed of nanites that adapt and change to fit the form of the user. So in theory a weapon made with that same technology could change shape, alter it's physical properties, even absorb energy the same way that that Domon's old Gundam absorbed the power of anger. A Gundam armed with that kind of power.." She trailed off, but all three of them could imagine vividly.  
"Well then, it's a good thing they haven't finished the technology." Sai finally added as Allenby brought the craft to the ground.  
"How do you figure that?" Chibodee asked.  
"Because McGregor would've used it on us back at the house if it was ready." Allenby responded as she unstrapped herself and held up a small device for the others to inspect. "This scanner has a limited range, but I've programmed it to detect nanites like the ones on the sword. It may not be much, but it's all we've got."  
"Where'd you learn how to do all this stuff Allenby?" Chibodee asked as he followed her out of the car.  
"My parents were killed when I was very little. My government adopted me and have taught me to be a soldier ever since. Besides all the combat training I can pilot, or drive a lot of different vehicles. They taught me five languages. They were also very insistent that I develop analytical skills so I could be better prepared for my opponents before a match." Allenby turned when she sensed that Chibodee and Sai had stopped moving. Looking back she saw that they both had strange expressions on their faces. "What are you two looking at?" She blushed slightly, embarrassed at the attention.  
"Doesn't sound like they left much room for fun." Chibodee said.  
"Weren't you lonely?" Sai asked.  
Suddenly and inexplicably Allenby felt moisture running down her cheeks, and she wiped them energetically with her sleeve and turned away from them. "Let's do what we came here to do." 'Look at me, crying like this. They must think I'm a total basket case.' Allenby hurried out of the car ahead of the others, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
A few minutes later the three of them were walking along in the wilderness, all in somber moods. Chibodee looked over at Allenby and felt cold at the expression on her face. 'Something's really getting to her.' Chibodee nudged Sai with his elbow and nodded ahead in the distance when he was sure he had his attention.  
Sai nodded his understanding, "I'll go on ahead, and see if I can find a nice inconspicuous place to get in." Without waiting for confirmation Sai headed off.  
Allenby looked at Sai's retreating figure in the distance, "If you think that was subtle, you're wrong." She said as they continued walking.  
"I wasn't going for subtle. I was going for finding out what's on your mind that's got you so upset." Chibodee answered as he jammed his hands into his coat pockets.  
"You mean besides the obvious?" Allenby's voice cracked slightly and turned her face away from Chibodee, exasperated at herself. 'What's going on with me!?' She cried out to herself. 'Just get a grip Allenby.' But she couldn't. It had hit her soundly and squarely in the heart with the cold precision of sharpshooter's bullet back at the car. 'Weren't you lonely?' She had wanted to refute it. She had wanted to say that she was happy that she had lots of friends growing up and plenty of wonderful memories. But as she looked back all she saw were doctors poking and prodding at her. Experimenting with the berserker system while drilling combat tactics and scientific theories into her head. She had tried to find one happy memory of her life before she met Domon Kasshu. Unfortunately, her memory was one long, unmerciful, cold, terrifying scream. Her vision blurred with tears and a sob escaped her lips even as both her hands came over them and she stopped walking.  
Chibodee was alarmed at Allenby's sudden cry, "Allenby?" He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Don't touch me!" She warned as she turned away. "Just give me a minute and I'll be fine."  
"Allenby." Chibodee started softly, but he couldn't find the words to express his feelings. He wanted to help, to tell her that it would all turn out okay, but the words sounded hollow in his own mind. He hadn't a clue how to help and it was breaking his heart. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for, but was compelled to all the same.  
"I don't want your pity!" Allenby exclaimed as she turned to face him again.  
"I don't pity you Allenby." Chibodee replied sincerely. His tone soft and warm to Allenby's ears. "I'm just sad for you. A woman with such gorgeous eyes shouldn't cry like this." Allenby's thoughts were a confused jumble and she didn't resist when Chibodee gently pulled her to him and laid her head on his shoulder. After a moment Allenby's arms reached up and grabbed Chibodee's shoulders and the words came tumbling out of her mouth, "All my life I've been treated like a lab rat. My government competing like mad scientists, trying to come out with the most impressive monster for display. I've been their tool for so long. The people I've hurt, the guilt I have. I used to just turn to video games to try and escape the truth. I was no better than a killer. A living weapon that they aimed and fired at other living breathing people." She paused for breath but Chibodee did not interrupt, waiting for her to continue. "Then I met Domon and everything changed. He taught me so much, made me feel real things. Suddenly I felt like a person and not a weapon. I fell in love with him, and now he might be gone forever. The one person in that made my life worth living." She broke off and began sobbing openly.  
Chibodee just held her and stroked her back softly waiting for her to calm. "Allenby? I want you to listen to me for a minute okay?" Allenby choked on a sob, but Chibodee felt her nod into his shoulder. "I'm not the brightest guy when it comes to making people feel better, so if I get this wrong feel free to dump my head in the nearest champagne fountain." Allenby couldn't help the pained laugh that broke through. "Nothing I can do is going to erase your past. I wish to god that I could but I can't. I also wish I could promise that we're going to get Domon back, but I'd hate to be proven a liar." Allenby's hands tightened in Chibodee's jacket. "But I can tell you this. You were never a monster, or a killer. You were just a puppet in your government's eyes, but you know what I see when I look at you? A sensitive, kind, lovely young woman. It's in your eyes. I can see it every time at look at them. You aren't responsible for what the berserker system made you do."  
"But." She tried to interrupt.  
"Shhh, I'm on a roll here." She swatted his right shoulder but didn't argue, "The fact that you feel so guilty now just proves what a good person you are. You deserve to have all the happiness that this world can offer, and it's a crying shame that you don't. So let me make you a promise. Once this is all over, and we settle up with McGregor and whoever else he's working with. I'll take you out to start making some more happy memories. What do you say?"  
Allenby's smile was growing for a while, and though she was still crying the pain in her heart lifted slightly and she answered with a shaking voice, "It's a date."  
Chibodee smiled and gently pulled Allenby away to look into her eyes, "Now let's go show that Scottish fruit what a real fight is all about."  
"Let's" Allenby agreed.  
  
[Inside the facility.]  
  
"Shut yer stinkin hole! You weren't there, I was!" Roland McGregor had his fists planted firmly on a black square table as he leaned over it and shouted directly at the man across from him. "I'm tellin ya, I didn't have a choice! If I hadn't retreated."  
"Ran away." The other man corrected, seemingly oblivious to McGregor's hostile tone.  
"Retreated," Roland repeated in a much darker tone, "When I did they would've caught me and found the damn data files you were so insistent that I bring back! What else was I supposed to do!?"  
The sheer speed and viciousness of the attack caught Roland and the other two men at the table completely by surprise. In half a heartbeat Roland was sprawled face first upon the table with a pale white hand firmly pressing his head down upon the unforgiving stone. The man began speaking in a cultured eastern European accent as his other hand motioned for the two men to return to their seats, "Keep this in mind for the future Roland. We're playing a very delicate game here. If we don't make our moves carefully and concisely then everything that I'VE," Roland let out a pained moan as the pressure increased on his scalp, "worked for will be for nothing. By leaving your blade behind our enemy now has a sample of the nanites, this is in-excusable. The technology will do us no good if it is exposed before the start of the Gundam Fight."  
"I get yer point already! Lay offa me now!" Roland cried out as he struggled ineffectively against the arm that held him pinned. "I said I'm sorry! KANE PLEASE!!" Roland begged. Blood began running down Roland's nose as he truly panicked. Suddenly the pressure was gone and Roland slid to the floor gasping and panting.  
"Get up and look at me." Kane demanded.  
Slowly but surely Roland obeyed, and rose to his feet and regarded the man in front of him. Jet black hair that gathered in a tight ponytail rain down his back over the brown full length coat he wore. His skin unnaturally pale, his eyes nearly as black as his hair. He wore a neatly cut goatee that closely surrounded his mouth.  
"This place is compromised. We can no longer use it thanks to you. I must oversee the evacuation of the critical research personnel and the prisoners. The three fighters you encountered may be coming so we'll have to use the sub rail system. Make sure you seal the tunnels behind me, don't let them find the facility. Then the three of you get out of here."  
"Too later for that." One of the other men pointed to the red light that flickered on and off on the far wall. "Perimeter alarm just went off Kane. Looks like they're already here.  
Kane's gaze turned to the alarm then back to Roland and the Scotsman cringed in fear, "Well then. Seal the tunnels behind me, then make sure you keep those three distracted long enough for us to make our escape. Gyuzelle, Rodriguez, remember our arrangements." Chico Rodriguez, and Saette Gyuzelle stood and both nodded somberly. "Remember they have a purpose in the plan, kill them only if necessary." With that last instruction Kane DeMarco turned and strode purposefully from the room.  
"The man's insane." Roland complained as he rubbed his sore head.  
"Come on, we have work to do." Chico hefted his pitchfork and headed out another door, opposite the one Kane had just left, followed closely by Saette and Roland.  
  
[A short while later. Inside the main processing facility.]  
  
"You getting anything on that gizmo yet sis?" Sai asked as they traveled across a walkway.  
"You'll know as soon as I do." Allenby answered, her gaze fixated upon her scanner. They were now in the middle of a large room. The walkway they were on overlooked one of the sulfur processing stations. On either side there were two control booths. The stench of the yellow powder was strong. Suddenly Allenby stopped as her device started beeping rapidly.  
"Where?" Chibodee demanded as they all settled into fighting stances.  
"In front, to the left and the right." Allenby answered deadpan. As if on Allenby's cue, the door thirty feet in front of them opened and Roland McGregor stepped through, freshly armed with an identical broadsword slug casually over his shoulder.  
"Welcome laddies and lass. I told ya we'd be meeting again real soon."  
Chibodee made a motion as if too rush McGregor, but was stopped by Allenby's arm, "There are two more of them, it's a trap." She cautioned.  
"Of course it's a trap. What did ya expect? That you'd just waltz on in here without attracting any attention?" Roland mocked as he stepped onto the walkway and lowered his blade.  
"We didn't know what we'd find here McGregor. But thanks, you saved us a whole lot of trouble by just coming out to fight." Chibodee cracked his knuckles for effect.  
"Maybe I didn't save you any trouble at all." Roland growled, "Boys, come on out, don't want our guests feeling unwelcome now do we?" On opposite sides of the room, one in each control booth Saette Gyuzelle and Chico Rodriguez appeared, both brandishing their weapons. Chico with his pitchfork, Saette with a scaled down version of Scythe Gundam's sword.  
"Chico Rodriguez!?" Chibodee exclaimed. "What are you doing helping out this scum bag!?"  
"That's my business, Crockett. I'm warning you now, if you try to get past here you'll have to get through me!" Chico twirled his pitchfork and brought it into a two handed grip, pointing the blades right at Chibodee.  
"Huh, no manners at all. The three of you are just so pathetic. All right then, I'll take farmer Joe over here." Sai promised as he faced Chico.  
"I got bagpipes." Chibodee growled and sprinted towards Roland as Sai leapt across the room towards Chico.  
Allenby turned to late to face Saette, he bore down on her and pitched them both over the walkway and down towards the inert machinery and sulfur stockpiles below.  
"Allenby!" Chibodee cried, his attention taken off Roland for a split second. That was all Roland needed to launch his attack. Chibodee barely stayed out of the way of the thrusting and cutting attacks that were aiming towards him. "I've had enough of you McGregor! I'll take you out with just one PUNCH!" Chibodee launched an attack that completely caught McGregor by surprise, but at the last moment he put his left forearm up, and Chibodee's fist smashed painfully into a shield. Stumbling backwards Chibodee tried to shake off the pain,  
"Like my new toy?" Roland asked as the shield vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "Gotta love nano tech." Roland boasted as he showed off the silver device attached to his left wrist.  
"I'll get you." Chibodee promised.  
Meanwhile across the room Sai was easily staying ahead of Chico's attacks. "You gotta be faster than that!" With one decisive chop Sai took the head off the fork and quickly kicked Chico in the stomach driving him back with a grunt. Chico's expression darkened as he pointed his staff at Sai, "What now, your' forks." Sai barely avoided being skewered as a fresh fork materialized and raced towards him without Chico moving a muscle. With his now extended weapon Rodriguez pressed his advantage quickly driving Sai back.  
The part of Allenby's brain that wasn't wracked with pain was grateful for the fact that the powder and not the cold steel floor broke her fall. She rolled to her feet, covered in powder and quickly spotted Saette. With a battle cry she rushed towards him but stopped suddenly when he put up both of his hands, "Please just listen to me. I don't want to fight you." Allenby was wary and kept her battle stance, "Where's Domon and Rain?" "I wish I could tell you but you're too late. A Gundam Fighter named Kane DeMarco has already taken them and fled the facility. I don't know where they're going yet, they don't trust me with those details." Saette explained. "Start with what you can tell me and make it quick!" Allenby demanded. "Of course." Saette acquiesced. Back overhead the battle was still raging furiously. However both Shuffle Alliance members were on the defensive. Chico and Roland were pressing their advantage with their nano enhanced weaponry and it was all Chibodee and Sai could do to avoid them.  
"You might as well give up Yank. You can't beat our weaponry." Roland taunted as he advanced upon a panting and weary Chibodee.  
"It's not the weapon." Chibodee protested between breaths, "It's the skill of the fighter who uses them."  
"Oh, don't worry I've got plenty of skill to kill you with!" Roland charged his blade pointed right in front of him.  
"See if you think so after this." Chibodee brought his hands together over his head and a bright yellow glow emanated from his fingers. "BURSTING, MACHINEGUN, PUNCH!!!" Chibodee reared back with his fist and let it fly. His blazing thoughts manifested as ten columns of deadly energy spiraling in towards a surprised McGregor. He shouted as he brought up his nano-shield and tried to hold his ground. His trench coat was billowing behind him, his hair pushed back with the immense force behind Chibodee's attack. He soon lost his footing, and he was carried quickly to the back of the room, slammed into the wall with near bone crushing force. His shield was still intact. 'Not even my machinegun punch can break the shield?' Chibodee thought with dread as he sank to his knees exhausted. Roland was far worse off, he wasn't moving at all.  
"I'll finish you off!" Chico cried as he cornered Sai. He lifted his fork over his head ready to bring it down and pierce his opponent's heart. Yet Sai would have none of it. In the moment that Chico boasted his eminent victory Sai sprung forward and launched a vicious attack of elbows, kicks and punches into Rodriguez's stomach. "Ahhh!!!" Sai cried as he continued his relentless assault, finishing off with a jumping roundhouse kick that nearly spun Rodriguez's head off his shoulder's. The older man went down with a thud. Sai stood there panting heavily, holding a hand over the bleeding wound in his shoulder.  
"You all right over there Sai!?" Chibodee called out.  
"Been better bro." Sai bit out through clenched teeth. "You okay?  
"Yeah." Chibodee assured him as he made his way to his feet. "Come on, we gotta go help Allenby." Suddenly the room was full of the same black smoke that McGregor used to escape the last time. Sending Chibodee and Sai into a coughing fit. When the room cleared Allenby stood where Roland's fallen body WAS.  
"Allenby! What happened? Are you okay?" Chibodee called out as he started stumbling towards Allenby, finally noticing the cut that Roland left in his left leg. Allenby sprinted forward and supported Chibodee, "Don't worry about me. I'm okay." "What happened to Saette? Where did McGregor do?" Chibodee tried to head into the door Allenby appeared from as Sai landed next to them. "Don't worry about that right now. I've got to get you two taken care of. Those cuts are deep." Allenby was gently restraining Chibodee. "But they're getting away!" Chibodee protested through a grunt of pain. "Trust me, I've got it handled. I can't talk about right now, but just trust me. I've got a plan." Allenby assured him. Chibodee looked down into her eyes and stopped struggling, letting her lead him and Sai back the way they came, "All right Allenby. But I get the full account later." "I promise." She affirmed.  
  
End. What did you think? Please read and review. We'll probably be seeing George in the next chapter. Along with two more original enemies. 


	5. Darkness Duvet: The Fate of the Black Jo...

Disclaimer: Now this is just getting redundant. Seriously though I kinda made a mistake during the end of the last chapter when I said George would be meeting two original enemies. Only one of the Fighters is an OC, but both Gundams are of my creation. You might see what I'm talking about when I get there, if not it'll be explained at the end of the chapter.  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful encouragement and inspiration in writing reviews for the story. I'll do my best to make sure that you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest. Oh, and please forgive the EXTREME lateness of this update. I appreciate your patience and continued interest in the story.  
  
In the last chapter we were introduced to Kane DeMarco, to whom Roland McGregor is subordinate. Who is this Fighter? Who were the "prisoners" he mentioned during his escape of the Houwanadai sulfur facility? Perhaps even more shocking is the appearance of Chico Rodriguez and Saette Gyuzelle. One reported dead in a Gundam Fight Match with Domon Kasshu, the other corrupted by DG cells and removed from the thirteenth tournament. To make matters worse, George de Sand finally arrives at his destination only to realize the magnitude of the area he must search and the possibility that Argo Gulskii may not even still be there. Add to that the despair of Prime Minister Karato who is truly getting a grasp on just how dangerous the whole situation is truly becoming.  
  
So without further ado let's get things started. Gundam Fight All Set. Ready! Go!  
  
A New History Forgotten. Chapter 4: Darkness' Duvet. The Fate of the Black Joker.  
  
"Prime Minister Karato? I have the list of names you asked for. I don't think you're going to like this at all sir." Captain Yujikawa was a very slender man. However his five and a half foot one hundred and forty pound frame gave off an aura of power. This was a warrior, whose wiry limbs promised quick retribution to any adversary that would challenge him. He was Karato's designated immediate subordinate, and he currently was chairman of Neo-Japan's Gundam development committee, occupying the position that Karato vacated upon becoming Prime Minister. Both he and Karato were walking along a brightly lit corridor in the security wing of The House of Discussions. The facility was still under heavy guard after the last attack. Yujikawa's investigation into the affair had failed to produce a suspect, or even how the attacker of Dr. Kasshu managed to slip into and out of the building without attracting attention to himself.  
  
Karato finally accepted the list that Yujikawa offered, already painfully aware of the situation and dreading the actual results. It had been nearly two weeks since the attack on Kasshu, and nearly two weeks since George de Sand set out for Jupiter, and a few days since the team he sent to Earth finally left. In that time Karato was desperate in his work to reconvene the Earth Sphere delegation, to form at least a quorum that could vote and decide upon the resolution still on the floor. He desperately wanted those changes made for the fourteenth tournament. He needed at least sixty percent of the delegation for the vote to happen. As he scanned the names, he saw what he already anticipated. Nearly all of the opposing delegations were in attendance, including the ersatz leader in Neo-Norway, while Karato's own supporters were mostly absent. They refused to show themselves without adequate proof that their safety could be guaranteed. With Kasshu lying dying in a hospital bed, and no one being held accountable, Karato would feel a fool to offer false assurances that would be regarded with the same seriousness as a discussion of Wong Yunfat's integrity.  
  
"Sir? What do you plan to do?" Yujikawa's voice snapped Karato out of his reverie, and he realized that he had stopped his trek towards the meeting hall while regarding the names in front of him.  
  
"I don't have too many options captain. The delegation is meeting with quorum, even if I don't show they'll be within their right and authority to vote on all resolutions. I might as well make a show of it." Karato rubbed his tired eyes. How long had it been since he last slept? He couldn't remember. At this point he couldn't bring himself to care. All his hard work over the last three years were unraveling beyond his control, and it was maddening. He was Prime Minister of the Earth Sphere, he should be able to do anything required to help the people. "All right. Yujikawa I want you to find the bastard that did this. I am authorizing you to use whatever means necessary. You have my explicit permission to utilize whatever resources you feel you require."  
  
"Understood sir." Yujikawa snapped into a salute and turned to leave.  
  
"Captain?" Karato called after him. Once the officer turned Karato continued. "I want updates from the teams in the field. Get them to me after the meeting is over." Without waiting for Yujikawa's response Karato turned and headed into the meeting hall, where delegates where already petitioning for time on the floor. Karato's eyes caught Neo-Norway's Viktor Schlieffen and the man grinned as he laid his resolutions upon the agenda, to be discussed after the vote on Karato's had taken place. A small drop of blood squeezed out of Karato's palm. His fingers were digging into his own flesh as it seemed his entire body clenched with anger. 'Whatever it takes. Whatever I have to do. That bastard and his cronies won't get their way.'  
  
[Jupiter area "Thorn Bush" de Sand family private yacht]  
  
George de Sand had finally arrived at his destination. After nearly two weeks of isolation in the cold depths of space he was ready to begin his mission. Discover the fate of Argo Gulskii. The only trouble was where to begin. Jupiter was truly massive. To circle it alone and scan effectively for Argo's ship would take George days. Then there was the prospect of the moons and the sheer volume of empty space that made up what was known as the Jupiter area. The task was simply daunting. If George wished to arrive back in time for the beginning of the Gundam Fight, he had to leave within three days, which did not lend itself to George's chances. Yet he stood resolute to fulfill his promise. Whatever the cost he would find Argo Gulskii. He activated his communications system and programmed it to send a repeating message in all directions on all possibly frequencies in hopes of receiving a response. Then he put his ship on auto-pilot and manned his sensors. It was time to go to work. With several keystrokes many small probes launched from the bow of his ship, flying in all directions and all of them emitting the same message that Thorn Bush was sending. After that, George had little else to do, but to wait and watch. Ironically, he did not have to wait long until he registered an odd sensor reading.  
  
'Gundanium? Out in open space? I'm not detecting any power sources or support craft.' His curiosity peaked, he altered his ship's course and aimed straight for the alloy. As he got closer he could make out more details. 'It's certainly large enough to be a Gundam.' Suddenly the bridge was filled with the drone of static. Someone was trying to respond to George's hails.  
  
"This is George de Sand hailing from the Thorn Bush. Do you require assistance? Please respond." After a moment of silence George's eyes narrowed and he began again, "I repeat this is__"  
  
"George de Sand? What would the heir to a noble family be doing way out here in the middle of cold vacuum?" George frowned at his console, trying to remember if he had ever heard the woman's voice before.  
  
"Are you in need of assistance mademoiselle?" By now George could see with his naked eye what was assuredly a Gundam. It was like none he had ever seen before. Its color scheme was separated in black and white, divided right down the middle. Feminine in Appearance, it was slender, its armor completely covered the joints at the knees and elbows rendering them invisible. At those points it was as if the Gundam had grown massive spikes to protect itself. The feet elongated into obviously sharp and vicious edges, and it's fingers were clawed. The cockpit was covered by a thick armored plate that bore an identical color scheme to the rest of the unit. The head was odd. The eyes emitted a soft blue light, but the face was otherwise featureless. The head's armor jutted out in random places with varying length, the effect reminded George of the ghost stories he had heard as the child. Faceless spirits whose hair billowed behind them wherever they went. The Chevron at the brow was colored in a black and white pattern opposite to the rest of the unit. Even as he scrutinized the machine he grew uneasy, it had begun to power up.  
  
"Mademoiselle. Perhaps you could be of assistance. I am looking for a friend that is rumored to be in this area. You wouldn't have come across him?"  
  
The moment he heard the sharp vicious laughter he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"This is just too perfect." The voice seemed to have grown darker with a violent excitement. Even as the cold fist of fear clenched around his heart the Gundam's vernier boosters fired, propelling it at George's ship with great speed. George scrambled from his seat and ran as fast as his legs would carry him from the bridge. He had just barely reached the hangar when the first explosion wracked his ship violently off keel, throwing George viciously to the deck. He quickly recovered and slapped a control. Instantly the artificial gravity vanished and George launched himself toward his Gundam Rose, which was patiently kneeling in the center of the hold. More explosions rocked the ship and George knew that he had little time left. He sighed in relief as his cockpit sealed behind him and with a determined expression he activated Gundam Rose's mobile trace system. As his fight suit conformed around him George punched up a display and grimaced. Thorn Bush was doomed. No longer concerned with preserving his ship he drew his beam rapier and tore straight through the roof of the hangar's hold. With vernier's burning brilliantly Gundam Rose rocketed into the darkness of space even as George's eyes scanned for his attacker. It wasn't long before the other Gundam appeared from underneath Thorn Bush, and not a moment after that George's vessel exploded with the fury of a dying sun.  
  
"Who are you!? Why have you done this?" George shouted.  
  
"I think I'm offended. Do you truly mean to say that you don't remember me George de Sand, Jack of Diamonds? Well rest assured that I most certainly remember YOU." Her face had yet to appear on George's screens so he concentrated on the woman's voice. The accent was familiar but he could not put a face or a name to it. He was startled out of his revere when his opponent raced towards him at speeds he thought impossible. The Gundam was suddenly brandishing elongated claws that extended from it's fingertips. The weapons let off the same silver glow that George had seen in vibro- blades. He was quick to defend himself, and with the practiced ease of a swordsman parried and knocked aside every assault his foe launched. It wasn't long till he created an opening for an attack of his own. With a single deft thrust George penetrated the Gundam's shoulder, and it's fighters agonized wail filled his cockpit. Drifting back with a hand over the wound in its shoulder the Gundam fired its head vulcans driving George back.  
  
"You are beaten, surrender." George called out.  
  
"That same arrogant attitude, you sicken me!" Her voice was labored and coarse, but George could feel the resentment in it. It drove a chill up his spine. 'What have I done to make this woman hate me so?' He thought as he lowered his rapier to his side. "Even then I knew you didn't take me seriously. I knew you didn't respect me as a warrior. No matter how hard I fought in that blasted second-rate piece of junk I couldn't earn the respect that I deserve! I made it through ten months until you took everything away from me!"  
  
Even as George listened with contempt to her self-pitying dribble his mind slowly put the pieces together. He finally remembered this woman and he was not surprised at all that she hadn't changed since he took her Gundam's head in the thirteenth tournament. "Chelsea Waresa of Neo-Poland. You were the fighter who piloted Gundam Magnat."  
  
Finally she opened a vid screen and George got his first look at her. Her fight suit shared her Gundam's colors with the addition of a stylized gray P on her chest. She was slender and lithe, George suspected that her Gundam's frame was modeled after her body. Brown eyes, brown hair cut short to hang closely around her head and halfway down her neck. A pink scar trailed diagonally across her right check, and it was her most distinguishing feature.  
  
As she caught her breath she began speaking, "That's right. I used that pitiful machine and I fought and fought with it for my nation. I even managed to take three heads when nobody, not even my own support crew believed that I would even make it to earth. I surprised them all, and I made them respect me. That is until you ripped my Gundam's head clean off!"  
  
George was rapidly growing annoyed, "What do you expect from me? An apology? Don't be pathetic. You knew the rules of the Gundam Fight as well as any other Fighter. You have no one to blame but yourself for that defeat. Are you truly so petty as to travel out into the middle of nowhere in hopes of murdering me?"  
  
"You don't know anything!" Chelsea snapped back. "Killing you is just an unexpected bonus."  
  
"Perhaps you haven't been paying attention mademoiselle." George replied. "But you appear to be losing, just how is it you plan to kill me?"  
  
"I'm more than happy to show you, you obnoxious brat! It's time you experienced the true power of my Phantom GUNDAM!" As George watched, Phantom Gundam's limbs drew close together, almost as if it were rocking itself. Suddenly it's arms and legs snapped back outwards, a bright light filled George's screens and he was forced to shield his eyes. When the light faded George gasped in shock for there were now two of them, identical right down to the color scheme. Without warning they both launched towards Gundam Rose, spiraling around one another like lit fireworks, both with claws ready.  
  
"Rose BITS!" George called out as he pointed a finger at the approaching Phantoms. The cape that served as a shield for Gundam Rose opened and from it streamed dozens of familiar rose shaped remote laser cannons. George directed them to attack like a swarm of angry insects, quickly flitting back and forth while firing madly. Unfortunately it didn't even faze the Phantoms and they were suddenly on either side of Gundam Rose with their arms reared back ready to strike. With speed and power driven by blind rage the two Gundams attacked simultaneously and even as George deflected the blows of one, the claws of the other sheared across Gundam Rose's back. George screamed as his fight suit accurately relayed the damage Gundam Rose sustained as if the wounds were inflicted directly upon George's own skin. 'This isn't good. My Rose bits aren't doing enough damage to even slow them down and they're too fast for me to defend myself against simultaneously.'  
  
George was quickly growing desperate and Chelsea's attacks hadn't abated in the slightest. She was driven by the scent of fresh blood, she knew her prey was tiring. It was only a matter of time until she had him cornered for the kill. "If you surrender I might consider ending you swiftly." Chelsea couldn't keep herself from laughing as she boasted.  
  
"Knights don't surrender Chelsea. You mean to kill me? Then come and try. But I won't go quietly into the void. ROSE SCREAMER!" George parried one final blow before he interposed glowing Rose Bits between Gundam Rose and the Phantoms.  
  
"Haven't learned your lesson yet de Sand? Throwing flowers around doesn't win battles." Chelsea laughed.  
  
George's response was to activate the EMP fields of his Rose Bits and fire them mercilessly at the Phantoms. One escaped, the other was not so lucky. Once again George heard Chelsea's wails as her Gundam was being drained of power. Yet even as one Phantom suffered, so too did its twin. It was mirroring the other's pained spasms exactly and George did not waste the opportunity. He fired his verniers and drove his rapier completely through the head of the Phantom that escaped his Rose Bits. Yet instead of the violent detonation he expected the Phantom seemed to fizzle, and finally completely vanish from sight like the specter it was named for, only leaving behind the vibro-claws it used as weapons. George finally understood. Phantom Gundam was not nearly as powerful as Chelsea's boasts made it out to be. It simply generated an elaborate illusion of itself.  
  
"You are beaten Chelsea. Surrender." George commanded icily. His rapier was steadily aimed between the eyes of his foe. Yet before Chelsea responded a streamlined bolt of energy lanced out and drove Gundam Rose's weapon out of its hand. George quickly turned in the direction of the attack but saw nothing. Without warning or preamble three more shoots struck Gundam Rose in the back, flipping it head over heels even as George clenched his jaw against the agony shooting through him.  
  
He turned again and saw it. It was a black spot in space roughly human in shape. Slowly from head to toe color filled in. Many shades of green and gray filtered through in a camouflage pattern, revealing thick legs covered partially by an armored skirt. A torso defined by sharp angles and indentions that surrounded the cockpit hatch. The arms were thick from the hands right up to the circular joints that connected them to the main body. The head was uniquely colored in the same pattern as the rest of the machine and shaped like a military helmet. The chevron that decorated the brow was blood red and bore two prongs that lifted straight up from the middle of the diagonal slants. George was mesmerized by the sight, not willing to believe what his eyes told him. Another Gundam had just materialized in front of him, and it was aiming an energy rifle right at him.  
  
[Neo-Japan. House of Discussions.]  
  
"All those in favor?" Karato's voice was being held in careful check. No matter how much he wanted to scream his throat raw, he was determined to see it through with as much dignity as he could muster. Looking around the chamber he saw barely fifty hands rise in support of the amendments to the International Gundam Fight regulations that he and Dr. Kasshu had written. Even as Karato watched three years of hard work had just literally died on the floor of the very building from which the power of the Earth sphere currently rested. "And those opposed?" Over one hundred hands shot into the air. Karato needed two thirds of the delegation in attendance to vote with him to implement the changes. He didn't even have one third. He banged his gavel upon the podium with such force that the hammer separated from the pommel. "The motion fails." A cheer went up around the hall and Viktor Schlieffen was accepting handshakes from dozens of peers.  
  
"Order! We shall have order in these chambers!!" Karato couldn't keep his voice down and his shouts quickly stopped all celebration. "This is not a disco ladies and gentlemen. You will conduct yourselves with dignity and restraint within these chambers or be removed from them. There are still matters on the agenda."  
  
"Prime minister Karato, Captain Tanaka requests you join him sir. He says its urgent." The voice came from the speaker in the podium and Karato was instantly worried. Tanaka was his personal aide, and quiet to a fault. If he was interrupting a delegation meeting then there was a damn good reason for it. "I beg the delegations pardon but a matter of utmost importance has just been drawn to my attention."  
  
"By all means Prime Minister, don't let us keep you. We'll continue the meeting without you." Viktor Schlieffen's tone was warm, as if he were speaking to an old friend. There was never a time when Karato wanted to murder the man more. Yet he bit his lip and strode from the room, entering a dead run the moment the doors closed behind him. He entered Tanaka's office without preamble and stood for a moment of somber reflection. The captain wasn't there. Karato turned and approached another office, the lieutenant inside sprung to attention the moment he saw Karato. "At ease son. Do you know where Captain Tanaka is?"  
  
"I believe the captain went down to data storage sir." The lieutenant answered.  
  
"Very good. Carry on." Karato didn't even wait to hear any response before he took off again, and he completely missed the smirk that crossed the young man's face. He arrived in data storage five minutes later once again without finding Tanaka. The clerk reported that Tanaka left an electronic message asking Karato to meet him in the computer center. Ten minutes later Karato arrived and thankfully saw his aide tapping away at one of the terminals.  
  
"All right Tanaka what was so important that you called me away from the meeting?" Karato asked.  
  
"Called you away sir? I received a message from captain Yujikawa that you wanted me to report here and meet you." Tanaka answered.  
  
"Yujikawa said what? Then who just told me that you were looking for me?" Karato asked incredulously.  
  
"One moment sir." Tanaka began typing furiously at his keys and in moments he had Karato's answer. "Yujikawa sent an electronic message to a courier from his office sir."  
  
"What? But why would__" The answer hit him before he even finished asking the question. 'He wanted us both away from our posts. This is just a distraction for something else! What could he be planning?' "Tanaka, how many men can you gather quickly that you trust explicitly?"  
  
"How explicitly do you mean sir?" Tanaka's tone betrayed his confusion.  
  
"Men you would trust with our lives." Karato's serious tone burned any hesitation from Tanaka's mind and he easily slipped into the role of a soldier.  
"Three sir."  
  
"Get them to meet us in a safe place in the complex, do it now."  
  
"Already on it sir." Tanaka once again began typing keys. "Sir. Yujikawa just issued a complex wide alert."  
  
"What is it?" Karato asked.  
  
"An arrest order sir." Tanaka's tone was one of disbelief. "An arrest order for us, for the murder of Dr. Kasshu." The words were barely out of his mouth before three doors in the room burst open and dozens of armed security guards came pouring into the room. Karato certainly didn't need any more prompting to lift his hands in the air than the sound of forty safeties being snapped off. Tanaka however was still typing furiously at his terminal seemingly oblivious to anything else but the screen in front of him.  
  
"Back away from the computer and put your hands in the air!" A guard called out as he rapidly approached Tanaka. By the time the guard had reached the captain he hadn't stopped typing, the guard didn't repeat his request. He simply swung the butt of his rifle into the back of Tanaka's skull, dropping the man like dead weight. The guard quickly moved to secure Tanaka's hands and in that moment Karato saw one single line of data on the Terminal's screen.  
  
[Enable Command? Y/N?]  
  
Trusting that Tanaka was doing something worth risking his live for Karato surged forward and slapped the appropriate key. He was quickly grabbed and hauled away from the computer but not before he saw another message blinking.  
  
[Command Enabled. Command Enabled. Command Enabled.]  
  
Karato gave up trying to struggle with his captors and let himself be carried away. Tanaka and he were being led from the room when Captain Yujikawa entered. He went straight for the terminal and after quickly scanning it he approached his prisoners.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Yujikawa!?" Karato screamed without preamble.  
  
"Exactly what you asked me to do Mr. Prime Minister. I've found the culprits behind the attack on Dr. Kasshu. I guess you thought by giving me emergency powers to conduct my investigation that you'd alleviate yourself of suspicion. You were wrong. I now have all the evidence I need to see you both put to death." By Yujikawa's tone alone Karato would've believed the man was serious as death, yet looking into his eyes and at the quirk of his lips Karato knew he was drawing a sick pleasure from his treason.  
  
"This is treason Yujikawa, you'll never get away with this." Tanaka spat out between labored breaths.  
  
Yujikawa actually had the nerve to roll his eyes and quickly snapped off a backhand that rocked Tanaka's head back into the wall violently, "Me, a traitor? I think you've got our roles a little mixed up Captain. Now why don't you show a little cooperation and tell me what that little trick you just pulled on that terminal was?"  
  
"Go to hell you son of a bitch." Tanaka shot back.  
  
Yujikawa sighed and made a motion with his left hand and drew his pistol with the right. Suddenly there was a bag over Karato's head and he was once again being led from the room. "I'll ask nicely one more time Tanaka. What did you just pull?"  
  
"It was just a mass email about the corruption of morals and ideals in colony society. I think you'd find it educating." Was Tanaka's answer.  
  
"You were never a comedian Tanaka, I find it a little ironic that your last words were a sad attempt at a joke." Yujikawa snarled and the last sound Karato heard as the doors slid shut was that of a gunshot. It was in that moment that Karato finally accepted that the worst case scenario was indeed at hand. He had just been ousted in a coup detat that would leave a traitor to his people the office of Prime Minister. He felt sick, weak, and worst of all. Helpless.  
  
[Jupiter Area]  
  
George grunted as another bolt bounced off his shield. So far his newest opponent had yet to reveal his identity. The only introduction George had received was a staccato of laser bolts that were becoming increasingly difficult to stay ahead of. 'I have to focus, if I don't concentrate the Rose Bits will stop working and Chelsea will be free. If that happens they'll surely kill me. I have to find a way to defeat him quickly.' George didn't dare risk another Rose Bits attack, lest he lose control of the ones restraining Chelsea and he couldn't close within striking distance of the camouflaged Gundam without being blasted into space debris. His heart was racing, sweat was running freely down his brow, and his limbs were beginning to grow numb. 'All right. It may be suicide, but I have to try and rush him before I completely tire out. It's my best chance of beating him. Here goes!' Just as he was going to fire his verniers his right fist began glowing with an awesome red light. 'My shuffle crest is shining! But that means___' George's opponent took advantage of his distraction and placed a well aimed bolt right into Gundam Rose's torso and George was forced to hold on for dear life as his Gundam tumbled mercilessly through space.  
  
When he finally managed to right himself he was staring directly down the barrel of his enemies' weapon. He braced himself for the shot that would end his life but suddenly his shuffle crest shined even brighter. A laser bolt flashed on George's screens and he couldn't help but wince. After a moment he opened his eyes to see that his opponent's energy rifle was tumbling out into the void and the Gundam itself was burning booster's to avoid a firestorm of missiles and energy bolts that was raining down upon it. George let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked for the source of his salvation. With the sun's glare to it's back the Dosstoy flashed into view with Bolt Gundam rocketing out of its hold. George remembered the ship fondly as they one that carried the shuffle Alliance into battle against the Dark colony.  
  
This time it carried the Black Joker into battle against George's attacker. Yet even as Bolt Gundam hastened to engage the anonymous Gundam a vid Screen opened and George was greeted with the ever-serious visage of Argo Gulskii. "Are you all right George?"  
  
"I've been better." George answered as numerous injuries flashed with fresh pain all over his body. Argo nodded his understanding, "You stay back with the Dosstoy, I'll handle Gundam Longshot."  
  
"You know that Gundam?" George asked incredulously.  
  
"There will be time for explanations later, just keep Phantom Gundam out of my way." Argo's tone left no room for argument and his vid screen vanished just as quickly as it appeared. At the mention of Phantom Gundam George quickly spun to it, only to find that in his distraction, Chelsea had escaped his Rose Bits. With a fresh cry of frustration George settled into a battle stance and awaited his foe.  
  
Argo's focus was on Gundam Longshot and nothing else. The other Gundam had completely turned tail and was making haste to escape and that simply infuriated Argo. 'You hunt and stalk me for weeks and you dare run from a fair fight!?' "Dulin you spineless coward! Face me!" Argo called out.  
  
When Dulin's face appeared in Argo's cockpit he was not surprised to see the woman's face. Loose red hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes, fair skin, a normal build. Her face was lightly freckled under her eyes and her chin was slightly indented. Her fight suit was a deep green similar to Argo's, yet on her chest she sported a Logo of a Gundam head locked in a sniper's cross hairs. At her feet the fight suit contorted into the slight heels Argo had seen on Allenby Beardsley and Rain whenever they fought. "Sorry Gulskii." Her voice bore an Irish accent. "But blows to my ego don't suddenly make me stupid enough to fight without my rifle. Be seeing you Black Joker."  
  
With a fresh burst of speed Anne Dulin seemed impossible to catch and Argo was ready to rip out parts of his console in frustration when he tried one last time, "Do you dare run away from an challenge for a Gundam Fight match?"  
  
Anne's tone betrayed her surprise, "Are ye mad? Never mind the fact that the Gundam Fight hasn't even started but we aren't even on Earth, and you know as well as I do that Earth is the ring."  
  
"Then you refuse? I'm sure that Neo-Ireland would be rather embarrassed to learn that their Gundam Fighter ran away from an official challenge." Argo displayed a talent he rarely used. He let an arrogant leer enter his usually cold voice that inspired rage in Dulin.  
  
"I'll accept yer challenge, if ye let me get me rifle." Anne finally replied.  
  
'Hardly ideal, but if it's the only way I'll get her to fight head on then so be it.' "Very well. Retrieve your weapon." Argo agreed. 'This Russian's a mad dog. I can't believe he's so stupid. Looks like I'll finally get to finish him after all.' Anne smiled as she reversed directions and collected her long slender rifle.  
  
Meanwhile George was once again crossing blades with Chelsea and it was obvious that neither of them had the strength to defeat the other. "Damn you de Sand! I'll see you dead yet!" Chelsea withdrew slightly and assumed the same position George saw her use before when she activated her Phantom Double.  
  
"Not this time Mademoiselle. I had planned to keep this technique of mine a secret till the start of the Gundam Fight, but you leave me little choice in the matter." George assumed a two handed grip on his rapier and drew it back on Gundam Rose's right side, almost as if he were firing a gun from his hip.  
  
"Phantom Double!" Chelsea called out, and once again followed by a brief flash of light there were two Phantom Gundams. They wasted no time in pursuing George, but he made no move to dodge or evade he held his ground.  
  
At George's mental command dozens of Rose Bits surrounded his rapier on all sides and became interconnected. Indeed it was as if George was wielding a blade made completely of deadly thorns. He wasn't done yet. He focused his mind and directed the Bits to gather their power. Instantly his weapon was surrounded by an awesome blue light that blinded Chelsea and made her cry out in alarm as she halted her advance and covered her eyes. The golden glow of Gundam Rose's hyper mode joined that azure light of the Rose Blade and when George focused his sight on the Phantom Gundams he thrusted his blade directly at them while shouting, " ROSE BLADE FIRE!!!" At George's bidding a torrential beam leapt from his rapier and in the blink of an eye smashed into his foes. The illusion vanished in an eye blink and George regretted that it bore the blunt of his attack. Yet even the glancing blow dealt to the real Phantom Gundam blew it's right arm and leg clean off and sent it spiraling out into space in an uncontrolled spin. With a sigh of relief George collapsed to the deck and Gundam Rose quietly slipped out of hyper mode.  
  
"Well then. It looks like yer friend took care of dear Chelsea Black Joker." Anne was thoroughly displeased. She had hoped that Chelsea would save her the trouble of finishing off Gundam Rose and the Dosstoy. 'No matter. It just means I'll have to dedicate another five minutes of my life to this assignment. Finishing them off won't be too difficult once I've dealt with Gulskii.'  
  
"I hope this doesn't mean you wish to back out." Argo stood ready for battle with his arms and legs spread.  
  
Anne actually laughed. "Not at all. I don't need Waresa to help me finish you off." Argo actually had to bite off a chuckle at her arrogance. He'd rather let his actions demonstrate how wrong she was. "GUNDAM FIGHT!!!" Argo's deep voice echoed as he initiated the traditional challenge.  
  
Anne snapped her rifle into firing position and warmed her verniers as she replied, "READY!!!"  
  
"GO!!!" With Argo's cry the match had begun and he rocketed towards Gundam Longshot with every ounce of speed Bolt Gundam could produce. Argo could see the light gathering in Anne's barrel and he quickly threw his arms up to shield his Gundam's head but did not slow his advance at all.  
  
"This match was over before it began!" Anne boasted gleefully as her cross hairs settled over Bolt Gundam. She fired several shots in quick succession and was astonished to see that they weren't even successfully singeing the Gundam's paint. Too late she recognized her folly and tried to fire her verniers to carry her out of the rampaging Bolt Gundam's path. Argo crashed into Gundam Longshot's torso with the force of a meteor, folding it upon itself completely. Anne's eyes bugged as all her air was violently forced from her lungs at the blow and she sank to her knees. She quickly forgot about the pain in her stomach when Argo launched an uppercut that snapped Gundam Longshot's head up and actually lifted Anne back to her feet. With a roar Argo reached out and grabbed onto Gundam Longshot's rifle arm and began squeezing it with the ferocity of an angered bear. Anne could not hold in her scream as her fight suit cut off the circulation of blood to her right arm and still continued squeezing. With a cry of anguish Anne lifted her other arm towards Bolt Gundam's head revealing a built in missile launcher. However Argo sensed the danger and pitched Gundam Longshot away before Anne could fire.  
  
'My rifle is damaged, I've only got one chance to beat him now.' Anne quickly punched in the appropriate buttons and her Gundam lost all color, perfectly blending into the darkness of space.  
  
'Blast not again.' Argo had seen this tactic many times over the past weeks. Dulin's Gundam had the ability to make itself invisible for short stretches of time. Time she would use to prepare her attack. 'I've no choice but to hope that I get really lucky.' "Vulcans." Argo's command prompted the four vulcan cannons he possessed to fire continuously as he raked back and forth hoping to catch Dulin and end the match swiftly. Argo's efforts were in vain. Gundam Longshot reappeared behind Bolt Gundam and Anne emptied her store of missiles right into the back of Argo's head.  
  
Debris clouded Anne's view but she saw Bolt Gundams' hands go limp and breathed deeply in relief. "I got him." She murmured while holding a hand over her still aching stomach. "Graviton HAMMER!!!" Argo's cry took Anne by surprise and she was caught completely unprepared. Argo hefted his massive hammer with ease and swung with all his might, driving his weapon mercilessly into Gundam Longshot's side. The force of the blow nearly knocked Anne out cold but she held onto consciousness long enough to fire her verniers one last time and rocket back towards Earth with all the acceleration she could muster. Argo watched her escape wearing an impassive expression. 'For now. Its over.' He thought quietly.  
  
"Argo. We have much to discuss." When the screen opened it showed that George was already on the Dosstoy heavily bandaged. "We need to get back to Earth as quickly as possible. Domon needs our help."  
  
Argo was surprised at the news, "I was wondering what you were doing out here. Indeed we have much to talk about. I'm heading back now."  
  
End  
  
Wow. It took me so long to get past that stump I ran into when I was trying to write George's scenes. Finally I just gave up and dived right into the action and I think it worked out well. In the next chapter we'll go back to Chibodee, Allenby, and Sai's side and it'll pick up right where it left off essentially. At least time frame wise. We'll also see more about Karato's new predicament. Okay. Phantom Gundam and Gundam Longshot are my designs. However only Anne Dulin is an original character. I borrowed Chelsea's name from G-Gundam and just made up a description of her and a personality. Okay I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and thanks again for your patience. 


	6. Gundam Fight Begins Chibodee v Roland

Disclaimer: If I owned G-Gundam, my pen name would be Happy May instead of Madmanmay. Can you understand my rage? LoL  
  
Jen, if I haven't already said it twenty times I'll gladly say it again. Your support to this story is inspirational, and makes me glad that someone can appreciate my work as much as you do. Thank you.  
  
In the last chapter George was on a mission to discover the fate of Argo Gulskii and to enlist his aide in finding Domon and Rain. George did not expect to find Phantom Gundam piloted by Neo-Poland's vindictive Chelsea Waresa, nor Gundam Longshot piloted by Neo-Irelands' Anne Dulin. After a fierce battle with Phantom Gundam, George was on the verge of destruction, however Argo arrived in time to help and quickly defeated Anne in a Gundam Fight Match. Meanwhile back in Neo-Japan, prime minister Karato is taken prisoner by traitorous Gundam Development chairman Yujikawa who has since assumed Karato's role of Prime Minister. How will this affect Chibodee, Sai- Saici, and Allenby who are still on Earth? Gundam Fight all set. READY!!! GO!!!.  
  
A New History Forgotten: Chapter 5. Gundam Fight Begins. Chibodee vs. Roland  
  
[Dosstoy, en route to Earth]  
  
"That's all the information Karato would share?" Argo Gulskii was not pleased. After listening intently to George de Sand describe the recent events surrounding Domon, Rain, and the Earth Sphere it seemed like there would be a lot of work to do once they had returned.  
  
"Correct. I don't know exactly how the man's mind works, but he's convinced that secrecy and discretion are necessary to keep the Earth Sphere from falling apart. Personally, I think he's hiding something." George de Sand was still quite sore and uncomfortable sitting in the inflexible metal chairs found in Argo's private quarters.  
  
"I concur." Nastasha who had resigned her military commission at the end of the thirteenth tournament was adorned in a simple black jumpsuit. "However it is also irrelevant. Our priority must be to find Domon and Rain Kasshu. After that we can worry about Karato."  
  
"Something has been troubling me." George began. "Why were Waresa and Dulin hunting you? For that matter, what were you even DOING out here?"  
  
Argo actually chuckled, "I learned the hard way that piracy is not a healthy long term career. My crew and I were lucky that Nastasha was able to convince our Government to show us leniency after the Gundam Fight. We worked out an arrangement to repay our debt to Neo-Russia that would allow us to continue working independently."  
  
Nastasha picked up, "We were actually on a survey mission trying to see if it was possible to establish mining operations on some of Jupiter's moons. It's not the most glamorous work, but it keeps us out of jail cells and occupied until the start of the Gundam Fight."  
  
"As far as Dulin and Waresa, all we know is that someone told them where to find us. My guess is they thought that I would be easy to eliminate, isolated out in the middle of nowhere like this." Argo finished.  
  
"One less member of the shuffle alliance to contend with. It makes sense." George agreed. "But that still leaves the question, who is behind all of this?"  
  
"Waresa and Dulin were not very informative. We just have no way of knowing until we get back." Nastasha answered.  
  
"I just hope the others will be okay without us." George admitted.  
  
[Okinawa Neo-Japan.]  
  
"I hate waiting." Chibodee Crockett was lounging on a couch in the hotel room he shared with Sai-Saici.  
  
"You and me both." Allenby agreed. She was sitting at the Kitchenette's small table staring at a blank computer screen. "But Sai should be getting back soon with dinner."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." Chibodee winced as he swung into a sitting position facing Allenby. The cut Roland left in his leg still hadn't fully healed. "It's been five days Allenby. I'm beginning to think that this Saette guy just pulled a fast one over you."  
  
"I believed him Chibodee. We just have to be patient and we'll get that homing signal." Allenby restlessly drummed her fingers on the table as she continued to stare at the screen.  
  
"What happens if we don't? How long are we supposed to wait before we try something else?" Chibodee pressed on.  
  
"Like what? What else can we do Chibodee? We don't have any idea where Domon and Rain where taken. Saette is our only chance of getting them back." Allenby finally looked over at Chibodee, "I know its frustrating."  
  
"Its WORSE!" Chibodee exclaimed as he quickly stood and turned away from Allenby. "When I even think of that pig McGregor___" Chibodee trailed off as he tightly clenched his fists. His whole body was taut and tense, like he was ready to explode. He began again, "I know that I'm one of the most powerful Fighters alive today, but what good does that do if I can't even help my friends!?"  
  
"Chibodee___" Allenby trailed off.  
  
Suddenly the tension left Chidodee's body and his shoulders sagged, "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to them. If I didn't protect them."  
  
"You're doing everything you can. It isn't your fault Chibodee, you haven't done anything you should be ashamed of." Allenby stood and made her way over to Chibodee and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We just have to be patient a little longer. Saette will come through on his word and get us that signal."  
  
"I really want to believe that Allenby." Chibodee's voice was soft.  
  
"So believe it." Allenby answered as she gently squeezed Chibodee's shoulders.  
  
When he finally turned to face her she was smiling and he couldn't help the small grin that formed, "Do me a favor?" he asked.  
  
"Anything you need." She promised.  
  
He surprised her by reaching out and lightly drawing the back of his hand over her cheek. "Don't ever stop smiling."  
  
Allenby felt her cheeks warm as she closed her eyes and turned her head slightly away, however her smile did not diminish, "That's a pretty tall order." Her voice was shaking slightly.  
  
Chibodee's grin only grew as he reached out and encircled her waist, "Hey, you can't back out now. You promised."  
  
"I'll just have to do my best then," She agreed as she looked back up at him.  
  
"If you two don't stop carrying on like that I think I'm gonna be sick!" Chibodee and Allenby both nearly leapt out of their skin and turned to see Sai-Saici leaning against the door frame with a pack of groceries around his back.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!" They both cried simultaneously.  
  
Sai started laughing, "Hey! It's not my fault you two were too busy batting eyelashes at each other to notice me."  
  
"WHAT!? Just how long were you standing there!?" Chibodee's tone betrayed his embarrassment and Allenby's face continued to redden.  
  
In response Sai deepened his voice to a pitiful mockery of Chibodee's, "Oh Allenby just promise that whatever happens you'll always smile at me like that !" Then his voice rose to a painful soprano and his eyes seemed to gleam as he clasped his hands together. "Anything for you my dearest Chibodee, anything you need!"  
  
By the end of Sai's performance Chibodee's eye was twitching and a vein was pulsing on Allenby's forehead as they glared daggers at their diminutive detractor. Sai seemed to pay them no mind as he started whistling and turned towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, and please I don't want to hear any sucking noises while I'm preparing the food." He let out a final chuckle as he started rummaging through his bags.  
  
"Do you think anyone would suspect us if he were to meet with an unfortunate accident?" Chibodee's voice was a dark whisper.  
  
"I think it would be worth a life sentence to just beat him to death." Allenby replied. "Then after I'm done with him I think I'll slap you around for a while too."  
  
"ME!? What did I do?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"You're the one who started it!" Allenby responded as she viciously poked him in the chest.  
  
"Well you weren't exactly beating me off with a stick!!" Chibodee exclaimed. Not even the sound of Sai's laughter interrupted as they continued to bicker.  
  
[Neo-Japan space colony.]  
  
Karato didn't even know where he was being held. It certainly wasn't any prison facility he had seen before. When his escorts finally took the bag off his head he wasn't greeted with the sight of metal bars or shackles. He wasn't greeted by any sight at all. No light seemed able to penetrate his small cell. His only companion was the cold and bare touch of the floor and walls. 'How long have I been stuck here now?' The answer was as elusive as any sense of hope the former Prime Minister had.  
  
It certainly didn't help matters when he was suddenly surrounded by Yujikawa's voice, "I hope you find your new home accommodating Karato. You'll be staying for the rest of your life."  
  
"Which I'm sure is not going to be nearly as long as I would like." Karato answered coldly.  
  
"You were always astute like that. Of course you'll have to face the consequences of your actions. Dr. Kasshu was a prominent Neo-Japan citizen, you will be punished for his murder Karato. Then I will lead the Earth Sphere into the fourteenth Gundam Fight as supreme ruler of space." The leer in Yujikawa's voice was unmistakable. He was enjoying every moment, even as Karato's stomach twisted harder and harder with fear, anxiety, and dread.  
  
"What happened to Domon and Rain Kasshu? What did you do to them?"  
  
Karato asked.  
  
"You're certainly not in any position to make accusations Karato. I haven't done anything to the Kasshus." He laughed quietly for a moment. "However if you asked me what I think happened to them, I'll be happy to offer an opinion. I suppose its possible that one night a few months ago a team of armed men invaded their home in the middle of the night, released an odorless gas to incapacitate them in their sleep and took them captive."  
  
"You sorry bastard." Karato bit out.  
  
"Oh you're wrong Karato. I'm not sorry at all. Domon and Rain Kasshu are both very important to my plans. So if it'll bring you any peace know that they'll be fine, just so long as I get what I want. Besides, I think you've got more pressing concerns now. If I were you, I would worry more about myself." At last, Yujikawa's voice faded and left Karato alone once again in the dark.  
  
[Unknown Location. Planet Earth. The Day of the Gundam Fight.]  
  
'It's a good thing its so hot out. I'm so nervous I'd be dripping buckets anyway.' Saette Gyuzelle wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and let out a heavy breath. The sun was beating down upon the parched landscape without mercy. It seemed as if the local wildlife had the sense not to be out in the heat, Saette didn't have that luxury. It had been nearly two weeks since he promised to bring down the shuffle alliance onto Domon and Rain's captors, but so far he hadn't been able to deliver. After the battle he, Chico, and Roland had received instructions guiding them to no less than seven different locations. Each time they only found the next set of directions. This time they were taking an exodus out in the middle of the largest desert of Neo-Australia, with Chico behind the wheel of their jeep seemingly unaffected by the heat. Roland was much worse off, he was constantly drinking from his canteen.  
  
'I really hope this is the last stop. The Gundam Fight is fast approaching, and if we don't get Rain and Domon out___' Saette didn't want to finish the thought, but the reality was with him non-the less. At the start of the Gundam Fight he had very explicit instructions. Take his Scythe Gundam and eliminate every opponent that he possibly could. He wouldn't be in any position to keep track of the Kasshu's. They would be as good as gone, 'Then I'll have no choice but to fight, if only to make sure Rain's okay.'  
  
"I see it." Chico's voice suddenly cut through Saette's musings.  
  
"Bout time. I tell ya lads, another minute out in this sun and me brain'll fry." Roland complained as he leaned forward to get a good look at their destination.  
  
A large range of plateaus loomed in the distance ahead of them and Saette knew immediately that this would be their last stop. 'This would be a perfect place to hide the Gundams until the start of the fight. They must have brought Rain here!' He calmly reached a hand inside his pocket and flipped the switch on a tiny object that was hidden there. 'I hope they can help me get Rain out of there. Because if we fail here no one will ever be able to stop them.'  
  
[Okinawa Neo-Japan.]  
  
Allenby could barely keep her eyes open as she padded around her room clad in a robe and slippers. It was still early in the morning and she had spent most of the night just staring at her terminal. 'Too many more nights like this and I'm gonna fall apart.' She groaned quietly as she worked her stiff neck loose. She was about to pour herself some coffee when she heard a distinct beeping noise. It took her less than a second to make it to the terminal and her fingers were rapidly moving across the keys. Her screen came alive with a map of the Earth with numbers scrolling across it rapidly. Finally when the numbers halted a set of coordinates was highlighted in a red blinking glow. 'That's it, we finally got them!' She leapt from her seat and quickly crossed through the door that separated her rooms from Chibodee's and Sai's. "Get up!! Its time to go!!"  
  
Chibodee was out of his room in a second, "We finally got the signal?"  
  
"Yes. We're going to the desert of Neo-Australia." Allenby confirmed.  
  
"What are the coordinates?" Sai didn't even wait for Allenby to answer as he rushed into her room. "I'll send the message to have our Gundams re- routed there." Sai volunteered with a serious expression on his face.  
  
[Neo-Australia, hidden base.]  
  
"There's me baby!" Roland crowed happily as he led the way into the hangar. He immediately walked to the base of his mobile fighter. The machine was mostly a dark green and gray, however part of the torso and legs were covered in an extra layer or armor that lent it the appearance of a tunic and kilt. A massive sword was strapped it it's back along with a Kite shield. The head was decorated with random designs in black. The Chevron on its brow was a dark blue identical to its eyes. Large vents protruded from each shoulder aiming away from the head. The machine was flanked by Scythe Gundam, and Spike Gundam. "To think the Gundam Fight is almost here!! I'm gonna raise some havoc with this Highlander Gundam!"  
  
"Just so long as you remember who is going to come out on top at the end of the tournament Roland." Chico, Roland, and Saette all turned to watch Kane DeMarco approach with another man. He wore an open red vest over his bare torso, along with a pair of tan slacks. His hair was blonde and closely cut to his face. His blue eyes framed a pointed noise and an evil grin. "Gentlemen, you all should meet Slade MaCaffrey, representative of Neo- Australia. He too will be aiding our great cause and surely help advance us to victory."  
  
"You mean you. He'll help advance you to victory." Saette retorted.  
  
"Come now Saette, you say that like it's a bad thing." Kane smiled as Saette's fist clenched in anger.  
  
"I want to see her." Saette demanded.  
  
"Of course. I'll escort you personally." Kane put a hand on Saette's shoulder as he began leading him further into the complex. He tossed orders over his shoulder as he left the other men, "Gentleman. See to it that your Gundams are ready, after all the beginning of the tournament is only hours away." Slade, Roland, and Chico silently moved to their machines to carry out Kane's orders.  
  
Saette's jaw refused to unclench as Kane led him deeper and deeper down the dimly lit corridors inside the hollowed plateau. The weight of Kane's grip on his shoulder alone stabbed his heart with ice. Saette could also feel the man's stern gaze and when he glanced at him it was all he could do to keep walking. Kane's eyes were focused, unrelenting, and unyielding. It was as if he planned to strip Saette's very thoughts with the power of his gaze alone. Saette could not help the tremor that shook his body and he thought his heart would stop altogether when a corner of Kane's mouth lifted in a smirk.  
  
"Here we are Saette. You'll find her down this corridor in the room on the right. Take all the time you need. I suspect this is the last chance you'll get to chat for a long time." Kane patted Saette's shoulder as if he were rewarding a pet for sitting on command and made his leave. When he was out of sight Saette sagged in relief and let out a haggard breath he never realized he was holding. He drew a hand across his forehead and grimaced at the feel of his own cold sweat.  
  
He quickly made his way to the indicated room and was not surprised to see several armed guards flanking the doorway. "Open the door." He commanded coldly, barely able to restrain his disgust as he stared at his own reflection in the guards' face-mask. 'I can't even look at myself anymore. How much lower am I going to have to sink to save her?' The guard responded promptly and the door slid open without complaint. This would be Saette's third visit into Rain's prison. The location had changed but the laboratory had not. He easily recognized several pieces of machinery, yet he had no more clue what they did now than in his last visit. He found Rain standing above a workbench wearing a blue lab coat, heavy plastic gloves, and tinted glasses over her eyes. Saette felt his heart drop at the sight of her. It wasn't simply the lack of earrings or make up it was her whole demeanor. The slump of her shoulders, the loss of color in her skin. She was not the lively vibrant person he first met years ago at colony university.  
  
"Why are you here Saette? You know I have nothing to say to you." Rain's voice snapped Saette out of his reverie. He was not surprised to hear the flat tone of her voice. She hadn't had too many warm words to share with him when he visited.  
  
"I came to get you out of here. You and I are going free today." Saette was genuinely surprised at the cold sardonic chuckle that escaped Rain's lips. "Rain, I'm not going to let these people hurt you anymore. I promised to look after you and today I'm making good on that promise."  
  
Rain quickly spun to face Saette and tore the goggles from her face, "How? What are you going to do? You think you can handle the guards, Roland, Kane? What makes you so sure we can escape?"  
  
"I ran into some of your old friends in Okinawa. They're coming to help us. You, me, and Domon. We're all going free today. We just have to wait for them to get here." Saette explained quietly.  
  
"Then you know where Domon's being held? Is he all right?" Rain asked with renewed vigor.  
  
"Yes. They've been keeping him sedated ever since they took you hostage. I guess they figured the King of Hearts would be a difficult prisoner to manage."  
  
"Please, you have to take me to him. I have to make sure he's okay."  
  
"I can't. At least not yet. We have to wait until Chibodee and the others arrive. Without a distraction we wouldn't make it five steps out the door."  
  
"Saette my dear boy. You won't even make it to the door, much less through it." Saette and Rain both gasped and spun to see Kane DeMarco advance on them. "Oh come now you actually seem surprised. You two are smarter than that. I can hear and see everything in this room. Did you honestly believe that you weren't being monitored?"  
  
"Actually I thought that all the machinery in here would make cameras and listening devices useless." Saette admitted as he put himself between Rain and Kane.  
  
"Ahhh." Kane nodded a few times as if the answer satisfied him, but then he leaned forward, "You were quite wrong. Now then, I suggest you get your Gundam ready for battle. I want you to be the first one to greet our guests upon their arrival."  
  
"I'm through helping you Kane!!!" Saette shouted as he settled into a fighting stance.  
  
"Amusing." Kane admitted. "I suppose you need another demonstration of my power!" Just as Kane settled into a ready stance of his own, the walls around the room shook violently and stones crashed into the ground from cracks forming in the ceiling. Kane was obscured from Saette's sight by the massive amount of dust and debris in the air.  
  
"Run!!" Saette shouted as he shoved Rain towards the door.  
  
[In the air above Neo-Australia.]  
  
"Okay, the signal stopped moving inside a plateau range in the middle of the desert. That's where we're headed." Allenby piloted the air car confidently at near supersonic speeds. "And look, there they are!" She pointed with a finger at the landscape below. Two small silhouette's stood silently on the landscape.  
  
Chibodee's expression grew dark as he recognized the figures as Gundams. "Got them. Then I'm going ahead with my core lander. I'll draw them out and then you two can attack the facility head on with your Gundams." Chibodee cracked his knuckles for effect as he made his way to the hatch.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Sai agreed.  
  
"Just be careful, I really doubt you can trust them to obey the regulations." Allenby warned.  
  
Chibodee nodded and gave Allenby a thumbs up as he opened the hatch and leapt from the car, only to be quickly snatched out of the air by his core lander. His expression was grim as he quickly descended to the brown earth underneath him. It wasn't long until he came upon the plateaus that Allenby described. It wasn't long before Chibodee was intercepted by the mobile fighters. Highlander Gundam and Spike Gundam landed on opposite sides of Chibodee's lander and he ground to a sudden halt.  
  
"You certainly aren't the smartest lad I've had the misfortune of encountering are ya yank?" Roland's voice cut through the air.  
  
"That depends on who you ask." Chibodee retorted.  
  
"So what were you thinking, charging in here without your Gundam?" Chico asked.  
  
"I guess you two aren't very familiar with core landers. My Gundam is always at my beck and call. MAXTER!!!" Upon Chibodee's command Gundam Maxter streaked into view and landed with its arms crossed defiantly staring down the opposing Gundams. "Initiate the Mobile trace system." Chibodee began donning his fight suit immediately, preparing for battle.  
  
Suddenly a voice was speaking to all three men in their Gundams. A voice heard in Gundams all over the world. "Gundam Fight signal received. The Fourteenth tournament is now authorized to commence."  
  
Before Roland or Chico had any chance to act Chibodee quickly announced, "I challenge you McGregor. I challenge you to a Gundam Fight match!"  
  
A vid screen appeared inside Chibodee's cockpit and Roland McGregor's grinning face greeted him. His fight suit was a deep green complete with a symbol of the sun rising above a jagged brown mountain displayed on his chest. "I take it back yank. Seems like you've got this all worked out. Timing your arrival with the start of the Gundam Fight, huh? No matter. I don't need Chico's help ta destroy you." Highlander Gundam drew its sword and readied its shield. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. My first battle with Highlander Gundam."  
  
"Don't be a fool Roland. If you accept the challenge I won't be able to help you." Chico interposed his Gundam between Chibodee's and Roland's. "You remember article five don't you? All fights shall be held on a one on one basis only."  
  
"I know the regulations Chico. Now get out of my way. I'll finish him off without any help." Roland boasted as he held his sword in front of him in a salute.  
  
Chico was about to argue further when another vid-screen appeared in his cockpit. "Chico, forget about Roland. We've got a bigger problem. Get back to base now!" The face on the vid screen in Chico's cockpit revealed an agitated Slade MaCaffrey. In the background flames were freely burning inside the base. "Two more Gundams burst in through the main gate and collapsed half of the hangar. I can't even get to my Gundam."  
  
"All right I'm on my way back." Chico left without another word, leaving Chibodee staring Roland down face to face.  
  
'Yes, Allenby and Sai were able to get through just fine. Things are finally starting to go our way. Now all that's left is to take down McGregor.' Chibodee couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he regarded his opponent with new enthusiasm. "Okay then McGregor, its time. I'll show you what a real battle is all about. GUNDAM FIGHT!!!" Chibodee called as he flexed his fists and commanded his boxing knuckles to fall into place.  
  
"READY!!!" Roland answered with equal fervor as he drew his blade back and warmed his verniers.  
  
"GO!!!" As soon as the word left his mouth Chibodee's fists were flying faster than the naked eye could possibly see, pummeling Highlander Gundam mercilessly with stream after stream of unrelenting columns of burning energy. Roland's body was twitching involuntarily as blow after blow was registered by the mobile trace system. It was as if he were a puppet with his strings being cruelly pulled and jerked violently. "What's the matter Roland? Am I going to rough on you!?" Chibodee called out as he continued his attack, steadily pushing Highlander Gundam back.  
  
Through the din of blows and the pain wracking his body Roland was still trying to mount a defense, 'I can't believe how fast he is! I can't even see his punches!' He thought desperately as he tried to interpose his shield to protect himself. Yet it was to no avail, Chibodee effortlessly shifted his attacks and completely bypassed Roland's defenses, landing blow after blow.  
  
'This is easier than I thought it would be. I always knew that Roland was all talk, but I never imagined I'd hand out a beating like this. Guess its time to wrap this up!' With a loud cry Chibodee reared back and released a devastating jab that connected solidly with Highlander Gundam's battered head, sending the unit flying at great speed. It impacted the nearby plateau with a deafening explosion and countless tons of rock and rubble were displaced, throwing up a smoke screen of debris. Chibodee settled into a fighting stance and waited for the smoke to clear, when it did he was given an unobstructed view of Highlander Gundam lying flat on its face among the rubble and stone. 'Well I'd say that about takes care of things.' Chibodee thought with a smile. However he was surprised to hear the groaning of damaged machinery as Highlander Gundam struggled to rise to its feet.  
  
Roland was breathing heavily and panting in pain as he rose to one knee and looked up at Gundam Maxter, shining pristinely under the high sun. "Gotta give ya credit yank. Ya can dish out one ell of a beating, but I'm not done yet!!!" Roland was shaking as stood up, "You should have never stopped your attack, now I'll get you!" With a loud roar Highlander Gundam formed a fist and pounded a crater into the ground. Even as Chibodee watched the vents on its shoulders began spewing a thick black smoke at an alarming rate.  
  
"What's this?" Chibodee looked on in alarm as Highlander Gundam blurred until all Chibodee could see were its glowing blue eyes, until they too faded from his sight. "Coward!!! Hiding in this smoke isn't going to save you this time!" Chibodee shouted as his eyes quickly scanned back and forth searching for his opponent. Several tense moments passed in silence and Chibodee could feel something cold trickling into his gut. He tried to keep his breathing shallow and light, listening and watching as attentively as he could, but to no avail. In desperation he quickly grabbed his magnums and began firing randomly in the hope of catching McGregor in a lucky shot.  
  
"HIGHLAND STREAK!!!" Chibodee reacted quickly, but was not able to move fast enough to avoid the blow that scraped down his right shoulder like hot fire. He grunted as he rolled with the blow and turned in the direction of the attack. There in the smog the silhouette of Highlander Gundam was visible brandishing its sword. With a quick slash an arc of energy leapt from the blade and again struck Chibodee, this time across his thigh.  
  
"Now take this!!!" Roland shouted as he began cutting and slashing as fast as he could. Despite the fact that Highlander Gundam stood at least ten meters away from Gundam Maxter, Chibodee felt the sting and fire of the cuts as if the sword were truly biting into his own skin. He threw up his arms to protect his body, and they absorbed most of the damage, but he was steadily being knocked back by the blows.  
  
'I've gotta do something quick! If this keeps up much longer I'll lose both arms!' Yet just when he thought he couldn't take another hit the attacks stopped. He lowered his arms slightly and gasped at the sight of Highlander Gundam rocketing towards him with its shoulder extended. The body blow lifted him off his feet and carried him through the smoke screen. He landed in a painful skidding crash upon the unforgiving landscape.  
  
"How'd you like that Yank!? Did it hurt? Well don't worry, it'll be over soon!" Highlander Gundam appeared, rocketing skyward. "Here I COME!!!" Chibodee struggled to get up as Highlander Gundam reversed directions and sped towards him with a deadly determination.  
  
"No. I won't let it end like this. I won't be beaten so EASILY!!!' Chibodee clenched his jaw against the pain of his injuries and fired his verniers lifting him in the air to intercept his foe. Both men let out challenging cries as they reared back, preparing to strike. When they met in midair the sheer force of the blow generated a deafening sonic boom, viciously displacing the air around the Gundams. Yet even as Chibodee grunted against the agonizing pain running through his fight suit from his right fist, Roland was staring dumbfounded at the broken hilt that once housed his sword.  
  
The force of Chibodee's punch snapped the blade off, at the cost of a deep cut in the fighting knuckle on Gundam Maxter's right hand. Roland was caught completely by surprise when Chibodee's left fist smashed into his face, but he quickly retaliated with a swift and powerful kick. Both Gundams fell gracelessly from the sky and landed in painful heaps. The fighters were both flat on their backs trying to collect their breath. Slowly but surely they regained their footing and stood once again ready to continue the battle.  
  
"Ready to surrender yet?" Chibodee panted between gasping breaths.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up lad." Roland coughed in response.  
  
'This is almost unreal. I haven't had a fight like this in a long time. He just won't give up!!!' Chibodee grinned at the thought. It only made his determination to fight stronger. 'Well then, I suppose there's only one thing left to do.' His musing was cut short when Roland charged while heaving out a battle cry. Chibodee smiled as he settled into his stance, eagerly awaiting the opportunity he knew would present itself.  
  
However Roland caught him by surprise, "KITE BUSTER!!!" Suddenly the shield Highlander Gundam carried on its left arm fired a powerful booster and opened to reveal two pincers. The blow caught Chibodee high on the chest and the pincers wrapped around both of his arms. He couldn't react fast enough to escape. With near backbreaking velocity Gundam Maxter was slammed into the unrelenting stone of a plateau. In pain, but still strong Chibodee struggled against the bonds that held him fast. He couldn't break free.  
  
"This will be the last move yank!" Roland boasted as he approached Gundam Maxter. To Roland's great surprise Chibodee was actually laughing. "Ya going mad lad? Whats so funny?"  
  
"That or once you're right McGregor, this is the last move!!!" With a mighty cry the mobile trace system began emitting an erratic green light as the chest plate armor of Gundam Maxter flew free, taking Highlander Gundam's shield with it. With his arms free, Chibodee commanded the shoulder units to fly free of their perches. With two deft thrusts Gundam Maxter's fists were encased in thick Gundanium gloves. "I'm sure you'll remember this little trick!" Chibodee called out as he drew back his right fist.  
  
"No! I won't let you!" Roland answered as he recognized the danger he faced. He rocketed towards Gundam Maxter as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Goodnight! BURSTING MACHINEGUN PUNCH!!!" Chibodee let his fist fly, and Roland McGregor's fate as a Gundam Fighter was sealed. The spiraling energy that emanated from Chibodee kicked up all manners of debris and rubble as it raced towards Highlander Gundam. With an agonized wail Roland was not only blinded by the oncoming onslaught but he felt Highlander Gundam's legs and arms come clean off, explosions wracked his cockpit and in one final burst of agony The darkened and battle scarred head of his Gundam detonated. The remains of Highlander Gundam's smoking and charred torso fell to the earth in an unceremonious heap, leaving Gundam Maxter standing alone.  
  
"Article one, Gundam Fight International Regulations. A unit whose head section is destroyed, is disqualified." Chibodee announced with a grin on his face. "If I were you McGregor. I wouldn't show up again in four years. I've been known to carry a grudge." Chibodee announced with a dark leer in his voice.  
  
Roland was in no condition to respond. His fight suit torn in various places, his breathing labored, his eyes closed. He was soundly beaten. Suddenly, Chibodee's attention was drawn back to the plateau base. An explosion lifted fire and black smoke into the air and Chibodee was instantly worried. "Hang on everyone! I'm coming!!"  
  
End  
  
Wow. Okay, don't hate me for stopping off there. I'm definitely going to pick up with Sai, Allenby, and Saette inside the plateau base. I was just so happy with that fight I wrote between Highlander and Maxter that I wanted to post it right away. Stay tuned for more action as Sai squares off against Chico, while Allenby struggles to find Domon and Rain. Meanwhile will Saette be able to keep his word and deliver Rain and Domon to safety? We'll find out in the next chapter! 


	7. The Better Part of Valor: Saette's Sacri...

Disclaimer: I'm telling you it was the butterfly, the BUTTERFLY.  
  
Thank you for your reviews. Please keep letting me know how much you enjoy the story.  
  
Well then things certainly took an exciting turn in the last chapter. The Gundam Fight began with an explosive battle between Neo-America's Chibodee Crockett and Neo-Scotlands Roland McGregor. Chibodee won the bout, successfully eliminating McGregor from the tournament. However trouble still lurks in the desert. Even as Sai-Saici and Allenby Beardsley enter a hidden base inside a plateau to save their friends Domon and Rain Kasshu they are confronted by two enemies. As if they already didn't have enough trouble, Kane DeMarco is stalking Saette and Rain determined to capture them once again. Will Saette be strong enough to take on this enigmatic Gundam Fighter? We'll just have to wait and see. Gundam Fight all set. Ready!, GO!!!  
  
A New History Forgotten: Chapter 6. The Better Part of Valor. Saette's Sacrifice.  
  
They were both breathing hard, sweating with exertion and anxiety. Dim lights flashed by their heads as they fled, barely illuminating the dark and dank stone walls that always seemed far too familiar. At least to the parts of their minds that were still worrying about such things. The more pressing concern was the sound of rolling thunder in the distance behind them. The staccato rhythm of dozens of pairs of boots seemed to only grow closer. Neither truly had any grasp of how long they had been running. The quiet voice in the back of their minds told them it couldn't possibly have been more than a few minutes. However their aching chests, and numbing limbs left them with the impression that they had been on the move for an eternity. Panic was settling in, and they were fast running out of breath. It only made matters worse when they turned a corner and were greeted with the sight of rocks and other debris piled in the way, blocking their route entirely.  
  
With a cry that expressed both pain and anguish Rain Kasshu bent at the waist and leaned on the nearest wall. "Well that's it then." Her voice was small, almost insignificant compared to the approaching din of footfalls.  
  
Saette Gyuzelle regarded this newest obstacle with unabashed rage and his tightly clenched fists and jaw were only the outward signs. Yet one look at his sullen and heartbroken charge and he knew what he had to do. He resigned himself to it. "I'm sorry Rain. I'm sorry about everything." His voice was light, almost carefree and it frightened her.  
  
"Saette? What are you thinking?" Rain's alarm only grew as he reached inside his jacket to reveal a handgun.  
  
"I'll try to lead them off. Distract them long enough for you to get away. You have to run Rain." Saette offered Rain a small smile as he turned to head back the way they came.  
  
"Saette, don't! They'll kill you!" Rain moved to stop him but he began sprinting and he was quickly out of her sight. The sound of gunfire mere moments later chilled Rain to the bone and spurred her into action. Once more she began running.  
  
[Main Hangar.]  
  
The main gate crumpled like paper before Dragon Gundam's attack. The doors were at least fifteen meters tall, and ten meters wide. Five feet of armored titanium alloy. It only took one punch, and Dragon Gundam and Noble Gundam were free to enter.  
  
Both Gundams sprinted inside and took a moment to reflect on their surroundings. Allenby and Sai had seen similar facilities, storage bays, Gundam repair and maintenance docks. They were all interconnected by a series of suspended planks and gangways. The gangways were not empty.  
  
"Are they actually serious?" Allenby wondered aloud as she watched several men open fire with small arms. The hits did not even register on her mobile trace system.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We don't have time to waste on them." Sai's voice was straight and focused. "Let's just see if we can't find something to distract their attention."  
  
"Uh, Sai. We just busted through their front door with two Gundams, I think they're as distracted as they're gonna get." Allenby turned a confused glance towards Sai.  
  
His lips twisted in a smirk as he spotted something, "Well well, ammunition storage. This should make a bang." The right hand on Dragon Gundam withdrew to reveal its flame-thrower.  
  
"That might not be such a good idea!" Allenby tried to protest too late. With practiced precision Dragon Gundam's arm elongated and punctured the structure. Sai immediately dosed countless crates of bullets and other high explosives with searing flames. "Get back!!! Allenby roughly grabbed Sai's Gundam and pulled as hard as she could. They had taken perhaps three steps before the hangar detonated, shaking the entire plateau and raining stone and flaming wreckage amidst a maelstrom of billowing fires and rising smoke. When Noble Gundam and Dragon Gundam returned to their feet besides some faint scoring, they looked no worse for wear.  
  
"Brilliant. Just brilliant!" Allenby admonished Sai even as she looked in awe at the carnage he had wrought.  
  
"Hey, it gave them something else to worry about didn't it?" Sai tried to defend himself, but the words sounded hollow to his own ears.  
  
"You could've brought the whole plateau down on us! Rain and Domon are  
still in here somewhere!" Allenby started forward. "Come on we have to  
find them!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Sai quickly fell into step behind her as they advanced into the facility.  
  
[Not far away]  
  
One lone figure remained standing calmly in a control center amongst the flames and wreckage. He went unnoticed by the pair of Gundam Fighters, and he was not happy. Slade MaCaffrey's arms were crossed as he surveyed Sai's handiwork. He was particularly interested in the large amounts of stone that had been piled in front of his mobile fighter. Slade let out an irritated sigh as he realized he only had one option. With a few quick key strokes he was listening in on Roland and Chico's channel.  
  
He heard Roland speaking, "I know the regulations. Now get out of me way, I don't need help ta destroy him." Slade shook his head lightly and grinned at McGregor's boasting. 'That boy is gonna get his ass handed to him. Shame I don't have time to watch.' "Chico, forget about Roland. We've got a bigger problem." Another explosion caused Slade's expression to darken. "Two more Gundams burst through the main gate and collapsed half of the hangar. I can't even get to my Gundam."  
  
"All right. I'm on my way back." Chico answered.  
  
'Just you two wait. You'll pay. I'll make you pay.' Slade quietly turned from the console and slowly made his way down to the main hangar floor. By the time he had arrived Chico was already using Spike Gundam to clear away the debris and make way to Slade's Gundam. "That'll do Chico. You go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." Slade didn't even give Spike Gundam a second glance as he advanced on his machine. The fires had illuminated it quite well. A light brown color scheme dominated most of the unit, coupled with several tan areas at the joints, the head and the torso. A large dull yellow line slashed diagonally from the right shoulder across the cockpit hatch to its waist. Both legs housed large rectangular compartments above the knee joints. The hands of the unit were covered in extra layers of black armor, lending them the appearance of hard knuckled gloves. The feet were thick at the ankle joints and both housed numerous protruding blades. The eyes were yellow. The head's armor was fashioned to look like a fedora with one side bent up. At either side the vulcan ports were quite visible. The yellow chevron at the brow was unique, not in color but in shape. Instead of sharp angles, the metal was bent and flat, lending it the appearance of a boomerang. "This is gonna be fun." Slade's mouth twisted up as the Gundam's eyes lit with activation. [Main Terminus]  
  
Allenby and Sai moved with caution. They had no idea what kind of defenses or other surprises awaited them deeper into the facility. Neither wanted to find out the hard way. Both were alert, their gazes sweeping back and forth carefully scrutinizing their surroundings. The cavern was not well illuminated. Sporadic floodlights were visible in the ceiling, but their glow only made the shadows longer. Dank and dark were the words that came to Allenby's mind as they continued forward. 'This is wrong.' She thought to herself. 'There should be automated turrets, mines, something. It doesn't make any sense.' Her brow was decorated lightly with sweat.  
  
'I don't know what kind of game their playing. But I'll be ready for them.' Sai promised himself.  
  
Suddenly warnings lit up in both Gundam cockpits and the fighters turned and saw Spike Gundam rapidly approaching. "That's far enough! I won't let you pass!" Chico's voice was labored and dark. Sai's eyes narrowed as he saw the Gundam draw it's beam pike and he quickly rushed forward to meet the attack head on. Dragon Gundam was rapidly spinning glowing Fei-long flags in each hand.  
  
Both fighters shouted at the blinding flash that erupted with the impact. Chico's weapon was caught between Sai's and they were both struggling to gain supremacy. "Sis! You go on ahead. We don't have the time to waste on this guy!" Sai called out, his attention never wavering from Chico.  
  
Allenby didn't like it but saw little choice, with every passing second it was more likely that the entire base would come down. "All right. Be careful." Allenby turned her back to the battle and quickly made her way deeper into the facility.  
  
Sai quickly let all his concerns slip from his mind as he focused his senses on the opponent in front of him, "Tell me something will ya? I've heard the stories about you, I've listened to Domon and Rain. You didn't seem to be the kind of Fighter who would be involved in something like this." Sai leaned into his weapons as he pushed against Chico, the light of their flashing beams was sporadically illuminating his face. When Chico didn't reply Sai tried again, "I actually admired you in a way. For fighting for your sister."  
  
Chico roughly interrupted, "Don't you dare talk to me about my sister! You know nothing about me!"  
  
"I know that you're helping these people toy with my friend's lives!" Sai challenged back. "Isn't that what you fought to protect her from? People toying with your life!? Making your decisions for you!?"  
  
Chico's eyes began to burn and he was losing his focus. Sai's words were striking far too close for comfort as painful images and memories roughly forced their way to the surface. He clenched his jaw and quickly shook his head as he tried to knock Sai off balance with a quick push. The Ace of Clubs was ready and responded in kind. They were still deadlocked with the groaning of machinery and the whine of their beams as evidence of the power behind their struggle.  
  
"Do you think she'd be happy to know what you're fighting for now?" Sai asked. 'I really don't think he's one of the bad guys. I'd rather avoid hurting him if I can. I just hope he'll listen___'  
  
Finally Chico had had enough and shouted his answer, "I have to fight! I can still save her if I help them! I'll do anything it takes, even if it costs me my soul!" With a roar Chico finally succeeded in pushing Sai off balance and launched a dizzying series of attacks with his beam pike.  
  
Sai had no trouble staying well ahead of his opponent's moves, but he was working on automatic. His mind was still trying to process what it had just heard. 'So they have his sister too.' Sai's heart wept for the desperate man before him. "So they promised a cure after you're done fighting for them?"  
  
Chico halted his attack and stood at the ready, "That's right. If I have to become a criminal to give my sister her life back then there's simply no other choice for me. I'll fight to my last breath!"  
  
"Very well. If you truly wish to fight then I'll oblige you." Sai cast a downtrodden look to the ground as he announced, "But on the condition that our battle be in the form of a Gundam Fight Match."  
  
Chico's eyebrow twitched and his hands tightened around his pike, "If losing your head in an official fight is how you want this to end that's fine by me. GUNDAM FIGHT!!!"  
  
Sai's head snapped up to regard Chico as he called back, "READY!!!"  
  
"GO!!!" Chico surged forward and attacked with the ferocity of a beast. He was almost wild, his attacks completely fueled by adrenaline and instinct. However there was no accuracy, no plan of action behind his strikes and Sai was able to dodge every attack with minimal movement or effort.  
  
"You never stood a chance against me." Sai stated the fact coldly without remorse. He knew mere moments into the match that Chico had absolutely no hope of victory.  
  
"Shut up!" Chico's frustration was growing rapidly. His attacks degrading further and further as he let the rage take over. It was the kind of battle that Sai despised.  
  
'This is wrong. This whole thing is just wrong! I have to stop it!' Sai's jaw clenched as he continued to wait to make his move.  
  
Chico had finally exhausted and Spike Gundam was prone, supporting itself on one knee. The torso was moving up and down perfectly simulating the deep breathing of its fighter.  
  
"I'll make it easy." Sai promised as he hefted two deployed Fei-Long flags.  
  
Chico saw Gina's smiling face before him. It was rapidly fading away, he was losing sight of her and his heart went cold. "No! I can't lose! I won't lose!" Chico sprang forward and Sai rushed to meet him. Both men let out challenging cries as they quickly closed on one another. At the final moment both drew back with their weapons and connected with a blinding flash of light and blur of movement too fast for the eye to track. Both Gundams were down on a knee with their backs to one another. A moment passed in silence until finally Sai retracted his weapons and replaced them in their holsters. Dragon Gundam stood to its full height and lifted its right foot. In perfect unison to the footfall six even and seamless lines appeared in Spike Gundams head, two diagonal, one horizontal that separated it like sliced pie before it roughly detonated. The headless Gundam fell backward gracelessly and laid prone upon the ground.  
  
Sai finally turned to regard his fallen adversary. 'I never wanted it to come to this.' He thought with regret. With one precise blow Sai penetrated the cockpit and gingerly lifted Chico Rodriguez's unconscious form free of the torso. 'I can't leave him here to die in this forsaken place. He doesn't deserve that.' With his new charge secure in his grip, Sai rushed after Allenby.  
  
[Location Unknown]  
  
Rain was hopelessly lost. She had never been allowed outside of the lab and room she had been provided. She had no sense of direction, and no idea how to utilize the many corridors she came across. The only good news was that she had eluded her pursuers. At least temporarily. 'Saette___' She thought with dread. The memory was still fresh and powerful. He disappeared around that corner and likely ran straight to his death. All to save her. 'I can't stop now. I have to keep going.' She tried to ignore the ache she was suffering as she diligently continued her trek. When two men appeared before her she had to cover her mouth to contain the scream she knew was lurking at the back of her throat. She quickly ducked down another corridor and pressed herself flat against the wall. Thankfully they hadn't noticed her.  
  
Rain refused to let any sound escape from her lips so when the pair of men dressed in blue lab coats began speaking she couldn't help but overhear. "You took care of the dark haired guy right?" The first asked.  
  
'Domon?' Rain thought with a renewed sense of hope.  
  
"Yeah, I gave him the dose just like DeMarco ordered." The second answered. "I just don't get it. The guy just had his regular interval an hour ago. He'd have been out for at least ten hours. Upping the medication is dangerous and pointless."  
  
"DeMarco doesn't like taking chances. Apparently this security breach has him spooked good." The first began again. "What about the girl?"  
  
'Girl? What girl?' She hadn't know they were holding anyone else.  
  
"I forgot my damn badge, so I had to use the universal code." The second complained.  
  
"Neighbor of the beast. I don't know why DeMarco thinks up stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah no kidding. Anyway, her cryostasis is stable. She's fine too."  
  
"Well that's it then. We should head to the emergency bunker."  
  
"After you."  
  
Rain listened until the sound of their footsteps faded before she peeked around the corner. Seeing no one she rushed down the hall the two scientists had appeared from. There were two doors, one on either side. Both were securely locked. Rain considered the door on her right first and regarded the keypad thoughtfully.  
  
'Neighbor of the beast? Where have I heard that before?' Rain reached out and with one slender finger punched in six, six, seven. The door slid open without complaint. She carefully stepped inside, thankful that no one was there. She silently approached the capsule situated in the room's center and gasped when she got her first view of the occupant inside. 'That's Gina Rodriguez. They put her in a cryogenic state?' It broke her heart when Rain realized there wasn't anything she could do to help her. She couldn't move the cryo chamber without terminating its power source, and she couldn't wake Gina without risking her life. 'I'll have to come back with help later.' Rain doubted whether or not that would be possible. Yet she was left with little choice. She finally turned away from Gina's sleeping form and walked out of the room and crossed to the other door. She confidently punched in the same code and the door opened to her.  
  
"DOMON!" Rain couldn't help her ecstatic cry as she rushed to her husband's side. He was prone upon a table with a bright light shining down upon his unconscious form. His limbs were bound and a single IV was connected to his arm. Rain could feel the tears run down her face as she embraced him for the first time in an eternity. She sobbed quietly for a moment before lifting her head to look directly at him. He hadn't responded at all.  
  
'I've got to get him out of here.' Rain quickly surveyed the room and found medical supplies in a locker. 'I can't be sure what they gave him, or how much. But I can't carry him out of here by myself. I need him conscious.' She finally settled on a mild stimulant and quickly replaced the sedative drip he was receiving with it. 'Domon, I hope you wake up soon. I need you.' Rain quietly stroked his forehead as she waited for his eyes to open. Unfortunately she hadn't noticed the camera over the doorway that was intently focused on her.  
  
[Security Center]  
  
Saette had fought even after he ran out of bullets. Unfortunately his skills as a fighter were rendered useless against the hail of rubber ammunition that had finally subdued him. When he awoke he wished he hadn't. His entire body ached, burned, and he quickly discovered his arms were bound behind his back. He recognized the room. He was in the security center. 'I have to get out of here.' Saette grunted as he flexed his wrist, but sighed when he felt the reassuring weight of his lock pick fall into his waiting hands. He quickly set to work and in mere moments was free. 'Where are all the guards?' Saette finally wondered as he surveyed the countless surveillance displays. He finally caught sight of Dragon Gundam and Noble Gundam in the facility and it dawned on him. 'Looks like they pulled through after all. All the enemies' attention is focused on them.' Saette was about to turn away when he saw her. Rain was standing over Domon. 'Thank god she's okay.' He thought with relief. However his reprieve was short lived. Security was moving in on her, and she hadn't a clue. Saette ran as fast as his battered body would allow.  
  
[Fuel Depot]  
  
Allenby hadn't encountered another human being since she had separated from Sai-Saici. Navigating had proved more difficult than she originally anticipated. She had no idea where she was. 'This is nuts. The place is huge! It must've taken them years to build it. I need a plan. At this rate it'll take days to find Domon and Rain.' Allenby hadn't stopped for even a moment's rest. She continued her trek diligently surveying the terrain, looking for any signs that could assist.  
  
Her senses were well attuned, however they still didn't react fast enough. She heard the whistling noise, and that was the only warning she received. At the speed Allenby was moving the sudden pull around her neck tore her from her feet and snapped her head back. With a painful thud Noble Gundam crashed to the earth. Allenby was desperately trying to fill her lungs with air as she struggled against the bond that was fastened around her throat, but to no avail.  
  
"Seems to me like you're lost little girl. Need help finding your way home?" Outback Gundam slowly approached Noble Gundam from behind, carefully coiling its whip to keep the maximum pressure on Allenby. "Well don't you worry, I'll be more than happy to send you right on back to meet your maker."  
  
Allenby heard his words but couldn't understand them. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. There were black spots dancing in front of her eyes. Her stomach was uselessly heaving, trying to draw in precious oxygen.  
  
Outback Gundam had finally reached Noble Gundam and Slade lifted his right foot. His mouth broke out into a grin as he snapped his foot down, yet remarkably Allenby was able to shift her head. The blow landed harmlessly next to Noble Gundam and Allenby saw her chance. She quickly rotated her hips and kicked out, catching Outback Gundam at the knee joints. Slade grunted as his legs buckled at the blow and inadvertently loosened his grip.  
  
Allenby gladly took advantage of his distraction and pulled herself to her feet and heaved in a heavy breath as soon as she tore Slade's weapon from around her throat. Allenby quickly retreated several steps as Outback Gundam quickly rose back to its feet all the while sucking in delicious oxygen as fast as she could. 'That was not fun.' She thought bitterly as she massaged her sore neck. 'Who the hell is this guy?'  
  
"All right then. You want to make a show of this. Suits me just fine little girl. You should've just let me choke the life from you." Outback Gundam's eyes lit up menacingly as it turned to face Noble Gundam. A vid-screen appeared in Allenby's cockpit and she took her first glance at Slade MaCaffrey. His fight suit was a seamless mixture of countless shades of colors. You couldn't tell where one began, or the next ended. It was like he was wearing a cloak of sand, constantly shifting and changing with the wind. The center of his chest was decorated with a dark green boomerang, arched in mid flight. His blue eyes never wavered as his angry and dark voice continued, "Now I'm gonna take my time, and make it nice and slow for ya."  
  
Allenby was unimpressed. She'd dealt with his kind too many times to count. 'Aw, man. Why do I always get the sado-masochist pigs?' She lamented to herself. "Listen, I don't know who you are. Frankly I don't care either. The only thing I care about is getting my friends back. Stay out of my way, or I'll put you down." Allenby was in rare form. Usually the Gundam Fight was just another game to her, it was rare indeed to meet opponents the inspired the kind of resentment and rage that colored her face.  
  
Slade growled as he called back, "Enough! I didn't come here to talk!"  
  
"Fine! Have it your way! GUNDAM FIGHT!!!" Allenby answered as she drew her beam ribbon.  
  
"READY!!!" Slade roared as he cracked his whip down upon the ground.  
  
Allenby was quickly rotating her wrist in front of her body, spinning her ribbon, "GO!!!" She fired her veniers and hurtled herself at Outback Gundam with her ribbon rotating around her as a constantly shifting shield.  
  
Slade quickly used his left hand to pull out a flat object from the holster on Outback Gundam's leg. With a flick of his wrist it snapped out into the shape of a boomerang. A second flick of the wrist sent it flying at Noble Gundam's head.  
  
"You'll have to do better!" Allenby cut the weapon neatly in half with a swift slash and delivered a heavy body blow to Outback Gundam below the cockpit. Slade grunted as he doubled over slightly, only to clench his jaw as Allenby quickly rotated her body and delivered a roundhouse kick that snapped his head to the right.  
  
Slade shouted as he rotated with the blow and delivered a hard punch of his own, catching Noble high on the torso. "This'll teach you to keep your mouth shut!"  
  
Allenby fell backwards with the blow then screamed when Slade struck out with his whip, striking Noble Gundam under its head and lifting it into the air. Slade rushed forward to press his advantage, but was totally unprepared for Allenby's response.  
  
Upon landing she used her arms to launch herself feet first at Outback Gundam. She aimed her attack well. The loud impact echoed throughout the cavern as Outback Gundam was lifted clear of its feet. Allenby continued on and as she passed overhead she struck out with her ribbon and coiled it around Outback Gundam's right arm.  
  
"Vulcans!" Slade bit out through the ache in his jaws as he tracked Allenby's path. His bullets found their mark and Allenby cried out as she dropped her weapon from her throbbing hand. As Allenby landed she had to quickly dodge out of the way of her own ribbon as Slade was swinging it as an impromptu weapon.  
  
"You've got good aim, but a dull brain!" Allenby was able to snatch the handle of her weapon out of the air and quickly pulled on it, digging the weapon into her opponents arm.  
  
Slade tried to hold in the scream, but it eventually forced its way out of his mouth as the mobile trace system flashed red, burning him as intently as Allenby's beam was searing his Gundam.  
  
With one quick and sure pull Allenby succeeded in tearing the limb free from the torso and Slade only screamed louder. "Time to finish you off!" She called as she reared back for the final blow.  
  
Slade's eyes held a promise for murder as sweat freely ran down his face. "Not just yet it isn't." When his intact left hand Slade swung his whip and caught Allenby right in the hand, once again she dropped her weapon. "Lets see how you like this!" His mobile trace system crackled with power as he stood to his full height. He began spinning his whip like a lasso over his head, and Allenby watched as it began glowing with an intense yellow light. With a loud roar Slade swung with all his might and his whip exploded with power as electricity began dancing freely along its length.  
  
Allenby was glad that she avoided the blow. For the earth underneath the whip was blackened and smoking. 'This could be a problem.' She thought with dread as Slade began advancing swinging his weapon as fast as he could, driving Allenby farther and farther back. He had yet to connect with a single blow, but Allenby was forced to remain on the defensive. 'I don't have the reach to do any damage without getting myself fried.' Suddenly her path of retreat was cut off as she roughly slammed into a thick metal wall. 'Uh-Oh.' She commented.  
  
"Now you're mine!" Slade boasted as he fired his Verniers. He swung his whip again, and again Allenby was able to dodge it, but she didn't avoid his extended shoulder. The sheer force of the impact drove both Gundams through the wall and they crashed in a heap in the new chamber.  
  
Allenby moaned as she got back to her feet. She quickly spotted Outback Gundam rising as well. However she saw something else that also demanded her attention. 'Not good.' Connected by piping all along the floor were storage cells at least a story high. There were a lot of them, densely packed that extended as far as Allenby could see. "Don't! You'll blow us BOTH up!" She called out with dread as Slade reared back for another attack.  
  
'What's she going on about?' Slade wondered until he too spared a glance at the surroundings. His eyes widened as he too recognized the danger, unfortunately his charged whip was dancing around like a free power cable. The end struck one of the pipes and heated the fuel inside. It took less than a second for the first explosion to rip through the chamber. Both Gundams were buffeted by the heat and force of the detonation, and neither fighter was going to stick around to find out how the tragedy played out. They pushed their machines to move as fast as possible. There was a bright light, and Allenby knew nothing more.  
  
[Neo-Australian Desert.]  
  
Gundam Maxter was standing victoriously over the charred remains of Highlander Gundam. Suddenly, Chibodee's attention was drawn back to the plateau base. An explosion lifted fire and black smoke into the air and Chibodee was instantly worried. "Hang on everyone! I'm coming!!" His verniers were burning too slowly, he had to move faster. 'Please, please be okay.'  
  
[Main Terminus.]  
  
Sai-Saici was just about to turn a corner when a wall of fire billowed through the archway. He cried out in alarm as he threw a hand in front of his face and rapidly backpedaled. Reacting on instinct he quickly opened his cockpit and secured Chico inside. He took only a moment to ensure the other man was still unconscious before he returned his full attention to the raging flames that were still growing. The entire plateau was shaking and large stones started falling from the ceiling under the onslaught. Sai's reflexes were being cruelly tested by the catastrophe. 'What's going on!?' Sai asked himself as he drew one of his flags and began spinning it rapidly over his head, deflecting falling debris. The stone underneath him shifted and cracked, and Sai lost his balance. When he looked back up, a stone the size of a Gundam was bearing down on him.  
  
"BURNING PUNCH!" The stream of flame exploded the stone in an instant, and all that was left were small drifting particles of sand.  
  
"Bro, good timing." Sai's voice shook slightly when he turned to see Gundam Maxter in boxing mode.  
  
"You all right short stuff?" Chibodee's face appeared in Sai's cockpit.  
  
"Call me that again and find out." Sai snapped back.  
  
Chibodee chuckled for a moment but stopped when he noticed Chico. "What's he doing in there?"  
  
Sai turned to look at Chico before answering, "Don't worry. I've already defeated him. He won't be a problem anymore." He turned back to look at Chibodee. "They have his sister. That's why he was helping them."  
  
"I see." Chibodee replied with a serious expression on his face. He looked around for a moment, "Hey, where's Allenby?"  
  
"We were separated when I was fighting Chico. She went on ahead___" Sai trailed off and his voice vanished as he turned to regard the fire that was still raging deeper into the facility.  
  
"What!? You mean she's in there!?" the panic in Chibodee's voice was nothing compared to fear that was running through him like ice water. He fired his verniers and traveled directly into the flames, with Sai a mere second behind him.  
  
[Deep inside the base.]  
  
Saette was on the move when the first tremors shook the corridors. 'What in the world?' He stopped in his tracks as the vibrations increased, his entire body was trembling. He jumped into an archway and held on for dear life as it seemed the entire base was coming down. His teeth were rattling in his jaw, his bones ached. Just as suddenly as it began it stopped, and Saette sank to his knees in relief. He was breathing heavily, and he was feeling pain in places he didn't even know he had. 'I don't have time for this, gotta keep moving.' He was off again.  
  
[Domon's Cell.]  
  
'A watched pot never boils' Rain reminded herself as she regarded Domon. He still had not awakened. She had removed his bindings, administered the proper medication. Now all she could do was wait, with the rhythmic rising and falling of her husband's chest her only company. 'The longer we're here the more likely they are to find us. I hope Chibodee and the others are on their way.' Rain's attention shifted from Domon when the first tremors ran their way through her body. She screamed when the entire room began shaking violently. Instinctively, she grabbed Domon and pulled him under the table, shielding him with her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced at every deafening explosion, wrapping herself tighter and tighter around Domon. Lockers fell over, spilling dozens of bags of drugs over the floor. From cracks in the ceiling dust and other debris peppered the floor.  
  
It was a beautiful thing when the room blissfully settled. It was even better when Rain felt Domon's hand clench against hers. She held her breath as she regarded his face. Slowly his eye's fluttered open, and the world slid into focus. Rain slid into focus. She was crying. "Rain? Why are you crying?" His throat was weak. It felt heavy, slow, like he hadn't used it in a long time. 'I feel terrible.' He thought.  
  
"Thank God." Was all Rain was able to get out before her voice broke and she began sobbing openly. She couldn't speak, so she wrapped her arms around his head and held him. Her crying didn't subside when he embraced her back.  
  
That was how Saette found them when he entered the room. Along with the elation of seeing her safe he also felt the familiar pang in his heart. She was with her husband, and he might as well not even exist. 'Good. It looks like all the guards were neutralized in the explosion. We may just get out of this yet.' "Rain, Domon!" He finally spoke out and caught their attention.  
  
"Saette?" Rain asked as if she couldn't believe it. "Saette, I thought for sure they'd kill you!" Rain slid out from under the table and pulled Domon with her. "Please, give me a hand. He's not well."  
  
Saette obliged and draped one of Domon's arms over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. "Been a long time." Was Domon's dry remark to him.  
  
"Yeah, it has." Saette agreed with a defeated tone to his voice. "Come on, I know the way out of here." He and Rain supported Domon together as they began making their way through the halls.  
  
"Where are we? What's going on?" Domon asked.  
  
"It's a long story Domon." Rain answered. "The short and ugly version is that we were taken hostage over two months ago."  
  
The drugs were still weighing him down heavily, but Domon did manage to let out a surprised gasp. "What? What're you talking about Rain?"  
  
"They wanted me to help them develop some new Gundam technology. They kept you sedated and told me they'd kill you if I didn't cooperate." There was an angry edge behind Rain's words. It was a tone that Domon rarely had the opportunity to hear.  
  
"So you helped them." It was a statement, not a question. Domon knew that as far as his health was concerned there was nothing Rain wouldn't do.  
  
"Yes." She admitted sadly. "I didn't have any other choice. I tried lying. Told them that what they wanted wasn't feasible. Then they gave me a deadline, and said if I broke it, they'd break you."  
  
"What is it Rain? What did you make for them?" Domon asked.  
  
"I harnessed the power of nanites. Created a form that could be controlled and utilized by a Gundam." She explained.  
  
"And they've already installed the technology in five mobile fighters." Saette picked up where Rain left off. "Steel Gundam, Outback Gundam, Phantom Gundam, Gundam Longshot, and Gundam Vlad."  
  
"The first four units gained relatively minor enhancements." Domon listened intently as Rain continued. "The real danger though, is Gundam Vlad."  
  
"Why? What's so special about it?" Domon asked.  
  
"The first four machines just utilize the nanites to enhance functions that they already possessed. It makes their talents more energy efficient, more powerful. However Gundam Vlad is different. It can deploy the nanites directly as a weapon." Rain's gaze hardened as she continued. "Try to imagine it Domon. Just like your thoughts and movements drive your Gundam, the fighter can utilize his thoughts to change the shape, durability, the very nature of his weapon to fit the circumstance. That's not all. He can also utilize the technology to steal energy and strength from other Gundams."  
  
"And he has no qualms about fighting dirty either." Saette interjected.  
  
"Who? Who is the fighter?" Domon asked.  
  
"The representative from Neo-Romania, Kane DeMarco." Saette answered.  
  
"Never heard of him." Domon remarked.  
  
"Hopefully, you'll never have to meet him." Saette warned. "The guy is powerful and cruel. With any luck he was buried alive somewhere in this mess." Saette finally stopped. "This is it, we're here." Rain and Domon looked at the rail cart dubiously. "Don't worry. I checked, the path out is clear. This'll take us right to the main hangar. We're almost out of here."  
  
[Fuel Depot.]  
  
"ALLENBY!" Chibodee called out desperately as he searched for any sign of Noble Gundam. "ALLENBY! Can you hear me!?" The fire only grew hotter as he traveled deeper and deeper inside. Chibodee didn't even seem to feel the flames, the fear and panic coursing through him blocked out everything else. He didn't even register Dragon Gundam which was following closely behind.  
  
"Bro! It's getting too hot! We've gotta turn back!" Sai's voice cut through him.  
  
"I'm not leaving without her! You go back if you want to!" Chibodee called back.  
  
"Bro, its suicide! Face it, sis is dead!"  
  
"Shut up! If you're not gonna help then just stay out of my way!" Gundam Maxter's verniers burned even brighter as Chibodee pushed his machine's acceleration as high as it would allow. He was rapidly vanishing from Sai's sight.  
  
Sai hesitated only a moment before following suit. 'I could never live with myself if they died.' He tried to rationalize, tell himself that it was impossible. That they would never find her, that he was committing suicide. Yet all that was meaningless. If his help was needed, no matter the risk he would help.  
  
'He's wrong! I know he is. She's still alive. She's still alive.' Chibodee repeated that to himself over and over like a mantra. His eyes were burning, his blood had long since run cold. He felt a small moment of elation when he finally breached the flames and came upon an area that wasn't free burning. Fires still dotted the cavern floor but they weren't dangerous. Yet that comforted him little when he finally saw the charred and smoking form of Noble Gundam. "ALLENBY!" Chibodee cried out as he ran towards the fallen Gundam. He took only a moment to lower Gundam Maxter to a knee before he opened the cockpit and leapt to the floor.  
  
Chibodee slapped the cockpit release and waited anxiously as it hissed and slid open. He leapt inside without preamble, and there she was. Her fight suit was blackened and covered with debris. Her usually porcelain skin was covered in soot and cuts. Her eyes were closed. "Allenby?" Chibodee's voice was small. He was trembling and water gathered in his eyes. He was afraid, afraid to reach out and confirm the worst. But then his eyes noticed the most beautiful sight he could ever recall seeing. 'She's breathing!' He thought with a new sense of elation. Indeed her chest was rising and falling with short erratic breaths. Chibodee kneeled over her and carefully laid a hand over her heart. Chibodee retracted his hand as if it had been burned when she hissed at the contact.  
  
"Allenby? Allenby can you hear me?" Chibodee asked softly.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened as she answered in a small trembling voice. "Chibodee?"  
  
"Oh thank God." Chibodee couldn't help the dumb grin that spread on his face, nor the tears that fell from his eyes. He reached out and embraced Allenby's hand between his. "Yeah, its me Allenby. I'm here."  
  
"I was fighting__and then there was an explosion." She managed to get out between breaths, even as silent tears streamed from her glistening eyes. "I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I wanted to get up. We have to help Domon and Rain." She tried to rise but Chibodee gently restrained her. Her face was twisting in pain.  
  
"Hey, take it easy. You need to rest." Chibodee choked back a sob that threatened to escape.  
  
"I am tired." She agreed. "But can't rest. Gotta help Domon."  
  
Chibodee's heart almost broke. Battered and bruised, she was still trying to fight. "Don't worry about that now. I'll take care of everything."  
  
"Promise?" She asked as her eyes drifted shut.  
  
"Promise. Just rest now." Chibodee's voice shook as he caressed her cheek. Then she was asleep, and Chibodee gingerly lifted her into his arms. He supported her head on his shoulder and carefully exited the Gundam.  
  
"Bro! Is she. I mean she isn't?" Dragon Gundam had arrived, and Sai was unable to ask the question, he was afraid of the answer.  
  
"She's alive." Chibodee confirmed, and Sai sighed with relief. "Do me a favor and get Noble Gundam. We're heading back for the hangar."  
  
"But we still gotta help bro and sis." Sai complained.  
  
"We still will." Chibodee answered. "But we won't be able to go any further this way. The route's completely blocked off. On my way in I noticed another path, we'll head that way."  
  
Sai regarded the chamber and realized Chibodee was right. The entire cavern was blocked off by stone and flames. "All right, I'll carry Noble Gundam."  
  
Chibodee wrapped Allenby in his coat and gently set her down in Gundam Maxter's cockpit. "Good. Then let's get out of here."  
  
[Main Hangar.]  
  
"How are you feeling Domon?" Rain asked. The rail cart had been traveling for a few minutes. Carrying its passengers into the main hangar.  
  
"I'm still groggy. Slow. It feels like my muscles are ten times heavier than normal." Domon shifted uncomfortably as his body protested against its rough treatment.  
  
"That'll fade. It's amazing you're even moving at all. It usually takes days to recover from such heavy sedation." Rain assured him.  
  
"So, how do you fit into all of this Saette?" Domon turned his glance to the other man who was sitting as far from him as possible.  
  
"That's not really important Domon." Rain tried to interrupt.  
  
"No, its fine." Saette answered. "DeMarco approached me, told me that if I didn't fight for him he'd hurt Rain. I agreed. That simple."  
  
"So now what? You're just helping us because you know Kane'll lose? Why didn't you do something when we were first taken!?" Domon surged to his feet.  
  
"Domon stop it!" Rain begged as he put a hand on Domon's arm.  
  
Domon tugged his arm free of her grasp and approached Saette. He grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "Well!? Why didn't you help sooner!?"  
  
Saette finally knocked Domon's arm away, "I did everything I could. I had to be careful, I couldn't risk them hurting Rain. I had to wait for the right opportunity. If you hadn't already noticed, I'm the only reason you're getting out of here in one piece!"  
  
"Stop please!" Rain shouted. "We're still in trouble here, we have to work together!"  
  
The car finally slid to a stop and the doors opened. "All right. Let's go." Saette left the car without another word, leaving Rain to support Domon by herself as they followed behind him. "Just keep heading in that direction, I'm going to get my Gundam." Saette pointed towards the breached main gate as he entered a dead run towards Scythe Gundam, which was still patiently waiting. Its eyes glowed when Saette activated the mobile trace system. As soon as his fight suit was active he took off towards the main gate. On the way he snatched the very jeep he rode to the base into his hand and deposited it in front of Domon and Rain. "I'll make sure its clear. Wait here." Saette walked into daylight, and when his eyes adjusted to the glare he wished they hadn't.  
  
Standing before his path was Gundam Vlad. "Saette my dear boy. You've certainly caused a far amount of trouble wouldn't you say?" Kane's voice ripped through him without mercy. Saette couldn't help but tremble at the sight before him.  
  
Gundam Vlad was slender when compared to most other Gundams. Its body was hidden from view by the black cloak that surrounded it. It shifted and moved like it was alive. The head's armor was black as well, yet the face was white, and shaped roughly to appear as if it bore two fangs. Its red eyes burned viciously underneath its yellow Chevron. The head's armor elongated into thin points that lent it the appearance of slender ears. It shifted slightly and the cloak fell away from the torso, revealing it to be mostly gray and black. The fingers were shaped into points.  
  
"Its over Kane. We're leaving." Saette finally responded.  
  
He cringed when Kane answered with laughter. "Sorry, but I'm inclined to disagree." Gundam Vlad began striding forward confidently. "I'll give you one last chance Saette. You can fight for me and reap the benefits. Or I'll destroy you and everything else you care about."  
  
"I already told you, I'm through helping you Kane!" Saette shouted back.  
  
"Brave words. Too bad your voice is trembling, I might've believed you." Kane mocked him.  
  
Rain and Domon could only watch helplessly as the scene unfolded in front of them. The memory would be burned into their minds for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Let's get this over with Kane." Saette drew his scythe and settled into a ready stance.  
  
Gundam Vlad's hangs lifted in a shrug, then crossed them over its chest. "As you wish. Gundam Fight stand by." He initiated the challenge without the fire, or passion that most other fighters exhibited. It was almost like he was bored.  
  
"READY!!! GO!!!" Saette roared back as he fired his verniers. Gundam Vlad didn't move an inch as Scythe Gundam approached. Kane's mouth lifted in a small smirk as Saette launched his first attack.  
  
"What!?" Saette called out in surprise. His sword passed right through the space that Gundam Vlad had occupied, but he never saw his enemy move. He quickly turned and there it was standing behind him exactly as it was before. Saette grunted in frustration as he attacked again. This time he caught a flicker, almost as if he saw several silhouette's of Gundam Vlad arch out of his path. This time it appeared overhead, suspended in mid air. It still hadn't moved a limb, yet it was appearing in different spaces.  
  
"Rain, what's going on?" Domon asked dumbfounded as he futilely tried to track Gundam Vlad.  
  
"I don't know." Rain replied helplessly.  
  
'Hold still. Hold still!' Saette desperately thought to himself. He had given up trying to attack, Gundam Vlad wasn't staying put long enough for him to even try. Its image flashed in front of him, behind him, above him.  
  
"What's the matter Saette? Where's the fire you were displaying just a moment ago!?" Kane finally launched an attack that caught Saette unprepared. The kick lifted Saette of his feet, then he was slammed unceremoniously to the ground when Gundam Vlad materialized behind him and delivered an elbow blow to his back. "Get up." Kane ordered.  
  
Saette growled as he lifted himself to a knee and then quickly turned and slashed. Kane nimbly leapt and landed on the blade, perfectly balanced. Saette stared dumbfounded. "What are you?" He asked.  
  
Kane's answer was brutal and swift. With his clawed fingers he jabbed Scythe Gundam with enough force to completely penetrate the head. Saette's scream was cut short when the head detonated.  
  
"No! Saette!" Rain cried.  
  
Domon was shaking in fury. He had instantly forgotten his numbed limbs, the dizziness that had clouded his mind. In that one instant it was all burned away and forgotten. "You MONSTER!" Domon accused Kane as Scythe Gundam's remains sank to the ground.  
  
"Don't be melodramatic." Kane's voice cut through the air from Gundam Vlad's speakers. "I defeated him mercifully. He didn't suffer."  
  
"But you most certainly will!" Domon promised. "RISE BURNING GUNDAM!!!"  
  
End  
  
Wow. That was longer than I thought it would be, and there's still more to go! Okay, I tried to write the best fights that I could, but I don't want you guys to think I copped out with the short ones with Chico and Saette. I was trying to realistically depict the great differences in the Fighters respective skills. So basically I was trying to say that Sai and Kane were ten times better than their respective opponents. I hope you enjoyed, I'm looking forward to your reviews. In the next chapter Burning Gundam vs. Gundam Vlad. See you soon! 


	8. Powerful Enemy, The True Strength of Gun...

Disclaimer: This chapter will feature characters and Gundams born from my imagination. I have no claim to any of the original faces we all know and love.

Sorry if I've kept you waiting too long for it. I've recently discovered the wonder of satellite tv and have come across several new animes to love. Especially Inuyasha. This has taken a lot of my time and focus away from this project. Yet I'm back and raring to put everything in its place. I'll be asking an important question at the end of this chapter regarding a continuation or a possible sequel, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!  
  
The last time we met things sure got hectic. Three Gundam fights, four Gundams taken out of commission. We saw Sai-Saici eliminate Chico Rodriguez and his Spike Gundam. Allenby met with the fierce Slade MaCaffrey and their battle brought half of the plateau down on their heads. And at last the fate of Domon Kasshu was revealed as Saette Gyuzelle fought to secure the escape of his former girlfriend Rain, and reluctantly her husband as well. Yet all did not end well, for as they made their final escape, they were ambushed by the dreadfully powerful Gundam Vlad. Its fighter Kane DeMarco easily defeated Saette and Scythe Gundam with only three blows. Can Domon fair any better in his weakened condition?  
  
Gundam Fight All Set! READY! GO!!!  
  
A New History Forgotten Chapter 7: Powerful Enemy, Gundam Vlad's True Strength Revealed.  
  
"Prime Minister Yujikawa?"  
  
Yujikawa, acting Prime Minister of the earth sphere was at the top of it all. His predecessor was safely locked away, framed for the murder that Yujikawa himself had carried out. His allies in the earth sphere delegation had secured him new powers, thanks to the absence of Karato's supporters. Best of all, the fourteenth tournament had finally begun. 'It seems like everything is falling into place. All I need now is for the predictable King of Hearts and his Shuffle Alliance to play their parts. Then this power of mine will never fade. I'll rule all of humanity till the end of my days!'  
  
"Prime Minister? Do you need assistance?" Yujikawa was shaken from his stupor by the voice.  
  
"No." He regarded the young woman before him. She was of minor rank, a mere technician. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well sir, the Gundam Fight satellites have been recording an usual amount of activity in Neo-Australia. I thought you'd be interested."  
  
'Neo-Australia? Has the Shuffle Alliance already caught on?' Yujikawa clenched his jaw. 'Its too soon. I can't allow it.' "Thank you. I'll monitor the situation from here. You're dismissed."  
  
"Sir!" She answered smartly before making her leave.  
  
Yujikawa was typing furiously at his monitor the moment he was left alone in his office. His screen flashed with the images of several Gundams in battle, listing names of machines and fighters alike. Yujikawa recognized some of them, but most escaped his memory and his attention. His fingers didn't stop moving until his true quarry appeared. Gundam Maxter standing over the ruined Highlander Gundam, Dragon Gundam peering down at the decapitated Spike Gundam, Noble Gundam lying among burning wreckage and debris, and finally Gundam Vlad standing tall on its own with the broken Scythe Gundam at its feet.  
  
'At least something is going right.' Yujikawa grinned. 'DeMarco will make them pay for interfering. Waitwhats that!?'  
  
[The Desert of Neo-Australia.]  
  
"RISE BURNING GUNDAM!!!" Domon Kasshu's voice seemed to echo as he called out for his Gundam. As usual, his mobile fighter answered the call quickly. Its humanoid shape fell quickly from the sky, parting clouds with an awesome display of speed. It was surrounded by an intense yellow glow that exploded out in all directions as soon as the mobile fighter settled upon the ground. Domon was grinning as Burning Gundam stood to its full height, staring down Gundam Vlad as if the mobile fighter was ready to attack all on its own.  
  
"Now!" Domon shouted as he started for Burning Gundam. However his forward momentum was halted by a pair of hands on his arms.  
  
"Domon don't! You're in no condition to fight him!" Rain quickly stepped in front of Domon and looked up at him with eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Rain. I could defeat this scum in my sleep. I won't stand his presence any longer, I'll erase him from this world for what he's done!" Domon gently pushed Rain out of his path and took off at a dead run for his Gundam. Rain tried to catch up with him but with a snap of his fingers he was swept into his core lander and he was beyond her reach.  
  
"No, Domon." Rain's voice was small as she halted in her steps. She was trembling violently. 'Not after all I've been through. Please Domon, don't leave me now.' She begged her husband in her thoughts, but knew that it would do no good. If her husband had one flaw, it was that he didn't know when to give up.  
  
'I'd hope that after all this time Rain would have more faith in my abilities.' Domon mused as he settled into the cockpit. The Mobile Trace system had activated and he let his body relax as he was draped into his familiar black fight suit. 'No matter, I'll defeat DeMarco once and for all.' He let out a breath and narrowed his gaze as his displays were activated, revealing Gundam Vlad standing before him. It hadn't moved from it erect pose. Its arms were crossed, its black cape was spilling over the gray armor, and its eyes were dormant.  
  
While Domon was busy preparing himself for battle Kane DeMarco was assaulted by the panicked voice of Prime Minister Yujikawa. "DeMarco, you must not fight him!"  
  
"I may not have much choice in the matter, Yujikawa." Kane's voice was usually calm and measured, but it now possessed an anxious and angry edge. "I doubt the venerable King of Hearts will stand back and let me off with a warning."  
  
"I don't care what Kasshu wants!" Yujikawa all but shrieked. "The fools been on drugs for the last two months, if you fight him now you'll destroy him!"  
  
Kane's eyes narrowed and the arms in his muscles tightened, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Yujikawa's voice suddenly grew dark and serious, "Nothing, if you don't mind being disqualified from the tournament and locked in prison for the rest of your days."  
  
Kane's eye twitched. "I don't like threats Yujikawa."  
  
"Then make sure you follow our arrangement. If you truly must fight Kasshu be sure not to eliminate him from the tournament." Yujikawa's voice no longer assailed Kane's ears, but the pained grimace remained etched on his face.  
  
'I can't wait for the day when I have his throat in my hands.' Kane thought bitterly as he surveyed Burning Gundam before him. Its eyes finally lit with activation.  
  
"Now! I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" Burning Gundam lifted a finger to point at Gundam Vlad to accompany Domon's challenge. "READY!!!" Domon called as he settled into a fighting stance.  
  
"I refuse." Kane had control of himself once again, he sounded bored and disinterested.  
  
"What!?" Was Domon's shocked reply. However his face quickly twisted into a mask of deep rage. "You refuse!? What kind of coward are you!?"  
  
Domon's ears were assailed by Kane's mocking laughter and a growl escaped his throat. "Coward, am I? What reason do I have to accept your challenge, King of Hearts? You are no match for my power."  
  
"You seriously underestimate me." Domon's voice was dark, laced with his deep rage.  
  
"I doubt it. Look at you, you can barely move your Gundam. Challenge me again in a few months when you've regained your strength. I'll be happy to fight you at your best." Gundam Vlad finally moved, turning away from Burning Gundam. Kane turned his head to regard Domon over his shoulder. "For now, just be grateful that I'm granting you this respite."  
  
Kane was not disappointed at Domon's reaction. Burning Gundam's limbs were trembling, perfectly copying Domon's clenching muscles. His eyes were wide, pupils narrow. 'Who does he take me for!? How dare he turn his back to me!?' "KANE!!! Turn and face me!" Domon finally exploded.  
  
"Save your anger for a more appropriate occasion Domon Kasshu." Was Kane's only answer. Gundam Vlad starting walking off.  
  
"If you won't face me head on in an official Gundam Fight Match, you leave me no choice. Prepare yourself!" Burning Gundam's verniers flared brilliantly as Domon launched himself headfirst at Gundam Vlad, his fist reared back for an attack.  
  
Kane's mouth lifted in a smirk as he continued walking at a steady pace, almost ignoring Burning Gundam completely. Domon quickly closed the distance between the two Gundams and let his fist fly, the sheer violence behind the attack seemed to shred the very air is passed through. Unfortunately air was all is passed through. Domon blinked, 'What?' he mused. Gundam Vlad was no longer in front of him, and he never even saw it move.  
  
"What are you looking at so intently?" Kane's voice came from behind, and sure enough as Domon quickly whirled around Gundam Vlad was there, walking along just as it had.  
  
Domon growled as he answered, "I don't know how you do that, but your tricks won't help you."  
  
"Then attack me again." Kane replied.  
  
"With pleasure!" With a great cry Domon rushed forward and struck out again with his fist, but just as before his enemy simply vanished before his eyes.  
  
"Try over here." Domon didn't even hesitate as he launched an attack towards the voice, but again he was unsuccessful. "Ready to give up yet?" Kane asked.  
  
"Never!!!" Domon threw himself at Gundam Vlad once more, never halting his attacks even as Gundam Vlad appeared in different places. Domon never hesitated, striking out just as soon as his senses picked up any trace of his enemy. 'I have to catch him soon. I don't know how long I can keep up this pace.' Domon's heart was racing, sweat was running down his face, and his limbs were beginning to burn.  
  
'I'm really beginning to grow annoyed.' Kane thought as he easily stayed well ahead of Domon's attacks. 'I don't have all day to play around. I guess I'll have to try a more aggressive means of persuasion.' Kane grinned as he formed a fist. He waited for Domon to swing again, and quickly appeared behind him. 'Too easy.' Kane let his fist fly, but was astonished when Burning Gundam's arm came up to harmlessly knock the attack aside.  
  
Domon's arm acted almost of its own accord, and suddenly he felt the contact, "There you are!!!" He called triumphantly as he brought his fist to bear and launched yet another punch. Gundam Vlad managed to block as well, and each Gundam was locked together, pushing at each other in a test of strength.  
  
'How did he know where I was?' Kane wondered as his face shifted with the effort he was exerting. 'He couldn't possibly have seen me, so how did he block?'  
  
Domon seemed to be reading his mind, he smiled as he answered, "I already told you DeMarco. Your tricks won't work on me. As the King of Hearts, I'll defeat you, no matter what powers you have!" With a mighty roar Domon ended the stalemate as he lifted a foot and planted it viciously into Gundam Vlad's torso, right below the black cockpit hatch.  
  
Kane grunted with the blow, he was bent over slightly with the effort of maintaining his balance. With that one kick Gundam Vlad was sent skidding back on its heels. When he finally arrested his backward momentum Kane turned a dark glare at his opponent. "Very well Domon Kasshu. I'll answer your determination to fight. I'll show you the power of my Gundam." Kane's mobile trace system was flashing with a violent red light that was mirrored in the ruby glow emitted by Gundam Vlad's eyes. Kane let out a battle cry as he swept his left arm out towards Burning Gundam.  
  
Domon was slightly awed by the sight of Gundam Vlad's cape arching towards him, but he was still able to leap above it. He was amazed as he heard the vicious sound, 'That was just like a sword slashing through the air!' Domon was left on the defensive as Kane launched an attack. His cape was attached to the back of both arms, and the thin curved blades that suddenly ran the lengths reminded Domon of a bat's wing. However from the way light reflected of it's glossy surface he knew they easily possessed the power to shear right through his armor.  
  
"Now you're mine!" Kane shouted as he began swinging his blades through the air.  
  
[Dosstoy, in the skies above Japan.]

"This is getting us nowhere." George de Sand commented bitterly. His injuries had long since healed and he was skillfully operating the scanning equipment arrayed before him. To no success unfortunately. "There are over two hundred Gundams on earth, it could take days to catalog them all."  
  
"You have a better suggestion?" Argo Gulskii's voice was almost accusatory. He continued before George could answer. "We have no way of knowing where Chibodee and Sai-Saici's search could have taken them. Aimlessly wandering about won't find them any faster."  
  
"Yes, but" George's protest was quickly interrupted by Nastasha.  
  
"This is odd. We're receiving a signal from a Neo-Japan satellite."  
  
"What's odd about it?" George asked.  
  
"It's a text only message, and it is addressed to the shuffle Alliance." She announced.  
  
Argo and George were quickly at her side, reading over her shoulder. The message was brief but George read aloud, "Shuffle Alliance in danger, Karato betrayed. Neo-Australia."  
  
"Dmitri." Argo called out.  
  
"Already on our way boss." Was the curt response.  
  
George turned to look at Argo, "What do you suppose it means?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Nastasha, has our communications been restored yet?" Argo asked.  
  
She shook her head in a negative. "The whole unit needs to be replaced."  
  
"Very well, then see if you can download some news feeds. I want to know what has been happening in Neo-Japan since we left."  
  
"In the meantime we see what we can find in Neo-Australia?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, but we remain on our guard. The message could be a trap." Argo replied.  
  
[Prime Minister Yujikawa's office.]  
  
'Well, it seems like the Black Joker and Jack of Diamonds have caught on to the plot.' Yujikawa monitored the situation with growing unease. The Dosstoy had shifted course and was heading with all possible speed towards Neo-Australia.  
  
Yujikawa reached out a finger and suddenly his screen displayed the scowling image of Chelsea Waresa. "Status?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Phantom Gundam isn't ready for battle." Was the terse reply. "However Gundam Longshot and Anne are ready to go on your orders Prime Minister."  
  
"Very well, send Anne to intercept the Dosstoy."  
  
"She won't stand a chance by herself." Chelsea interjected.  
  
"I'll be sending her some backup, just carry out my orders." Yujikawa demanded.  
  
"As you wish." Chelsea's scowl deepened as her image winked off screen.  
  
Yujikawa pressed another button, this time revealing a man with a thick face covered by unruly and burly black hair. "Alexei, you are to take Steel Gundam and intercept Gulskii and de Sand. I don't want them to meet up with the other Shuffle Alliance members."  
  
Alexei Pavlovski didn't even respond to Yujikawa's commands, his image faded just as quickly as it appeared.  
  
[The Desert of Neo-Australia.]  
  
Kane was quickly growing frustrated. Despite his best efforts Burning Gundam remained unscathed. Domon Kasshu was able to avoid every one of his attacks. Kane reluctantly admitted to himself that he needed a new strategy. 'Fine, if I can't take him with sheer brute force, I'll just have to let him come to me. Then I'll skewer him on my blades.'  
  
'At last, here's my chance!' Domon thought to himself as Kane's assault finally abated. He drew both of his beam sabers and launched himself at Gundam Vlad. He was surprised when his sabers were stopped by Gundam Vlad's blades. With a vicious crackle of energy his attacks were deflected but he pressed on unabated. However Kane successfully dodged or blocked every strike. Finally Domon lifted both weapons over his head and leaped into the air to deliver a powerful attack.  
  
Kane merely grinned, "Now!" He called out. His cape seemed to be moving of its own accord, the blades vanished and the black material writhed and shifted until it surrounded both of Gundam Vlad's arms. Finally with a triumphant cry from Kane the coiling black mass shot out with violent force from each arm at the wrist, forming new deadly blades.  
  
"What!?" Domon cried out in alarm as he tried to dodge too late. Each skewer pierced his sabers and they detonated violently. Domon grunted as his fight suit relayed the damage, but he didn't dwell on it. He was forced to dodge yet again as the blades suddenly became as elastic as whips. Kane's arms were swinging quickly and his cape hissed through the air as he tried to press his advantage.  
  
Domon couldn't hold in his pained scream as one blow landed on his leg, then another crushed into his torso, knocking him on his back. "Damn you!" He fired his verniers, which carried him away from the double strike that Kane launched.  
  
Kane was laughing with glee as he gave pursuit, still striking out with his whips, "I tried warning you Domon Kasshu. Accept your fate and kneel before your superior!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Domon suddenly changed his momentum, catching Kane by surprise. Burning Gundam easily slid in the gap between Kane's reckless attacks and Domon grinned as his fist finally made contact with his enemy.  
  
Kane's thoughts were a jumbled blur as his mobile trace system pushed against his face with the same violent intensity that Burning Gundam exhibited. Domon was quick to press his advantage and he launched a blizzard of lightning fast blows with every limb in his body, letting out a triumphant roar to accompany the sounds of his flying fists.  
  
Red lights were dancing all over Kane's black fight suit and his body was being jerked beyond his control. 'Damn him! Where is he getting this energy from!? He should barely be able to move at all!' A final stiff blow sent Gundam Vlad crashing to the ground, and it skidded a fair distance before coming to a stop. Kane groaned as he lifted his torso from off the ground and rubbed his forehead.  
  
'Now its time to finish him off.' Domon thought with a smile on his face as he brought his right fist up. "This hand of mine is BURNING RED!!!" He called out, his voice echoing dangerously.  
  
Rain watched the whole battle unveil before her eyes, and once she saw Gundam Vlad fall to the earth she finally began entertaining hopeful thoughts. 'He's actually doing it! He's winning.' However her stomach quickly filled with ice as she recognized what Domon was doing next. 'No, he can't!' "DOMON! Don't do it!" Rain shouted as loud as she could, but she was simply too far away. "DOMON!!" She tried again, but to no avail.  
  
Kane quickly rose to his feet and regarded his foe with an amazed expression on his face. 'What does he think he's doing?'  
  
The fins on Burning Gundam's back spread wide and released their power, a bright circle of pure energy began dancing along their length as the gauntlet on the right arm slid into place over the glowing hand. Domon reared back, "ITS LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY!!!"  
  
"Not BURNING Finger!!!" Rain begged, her lungs expelling her plea as loud as they could, but Domon couldn't hear her. The ground around her was shaking and she turned to see Dragon Gundam carrying Noble Gundam, and Gundam Maxter. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried, "Quickly! You must stop Domon!!!" Chibodee and Sai both were dumbfounded at Rain's request and hesitated.  
  
"ERUPTING, BURNING FINGER!!!" Domon roared out as he launched himself at Gundam Vlad.  
  
"You FOOL!" Kane's amazed expression turned to one of pure glee as he flexed the fingers on his right hand. He drew the limb back and let if fly accompanied by his cry of, "VAMPIRIC CLAW!!!" Gundam Vlad's proffered claw was suddenly bathed by the same material that made up its cape.  
  
The two Gundams met with a violent impact, their extended hands clutching tightly against each other. At the point of contact a brilliant orange glow exploded outwards temporarily blinding Kane, Domon, and their audience. The earth shook, and the howling winds completely drowned out the stunned gasps of Chibodee, Sai, and Rain as they futilely covered their eyes against the invasive light.  
  
Domon grunted as he pressed everything he had into the attack. 'Something's wrong. I've never felt anything like this!' Domon's expression turned to one of surprise when he heard the strangest sound. It was Kane's laughter. He still couldn't see his foe through the blinding light, but he grunted when the felt the pressure on his hand increased dramatically. Domon tried focusing on Kane's sound but he quickly gave up the effort as his body trembled. It wasn't the mocking laugh the Domon already heard, it was a violent and uncontrolled heaving, forcing air past his mouth as hard and as fast as his body would allow. It was the laugh of a madman, and it unnerved Domon to his very core. Suddenly another unfamiliar sensation attacked Domon's senses. The glow from the Burning Finger quickly disappeared as Domon felt the power completely leaving his Gundam. "What?" He called out confused. The blinding light finally died down slightly and Domon gasped at what he saw.  
  
Gundam Vlad's red eyes were spilling a dangerous glow, the junctions of its armor that were once white and gray where now a vicious blood red. The amber glow that seemed to emanate off its very frame reminded Domon of the hyper mode, but he decided this glow was malicious and deadly. Domon finally was able to let go of Gundam Vlad's claw and he unconsciously backed away a few steps. Kane was still laughing.  
  
"What in the name of hell?" Chibodee asked, totally awed by the frightening display before him.  
  
"I'veI've never seen anything so twisted." Sai stuttered as he tried to calm himself.  
  
"Gundam Vlad's power." Rain was crying as she shook her head, trying to will the image from her mind. "I warned him that Vlad could absorb his energy, why didn't he listen?"  
  
Chibodee looked down at Rain and addressed her through his Gundams speakers, "Hey Rain, you know how to stop that thing?"  
  
"Now that Kane's absorbed the power of the Burning Finger, I don't think anything can stop him." Rain lamented as she looked back up at the battle. She quickly gasped when she saw Gundam Vlad rear back with its fist. "DOMON!" She cried.  
  
Domon was staring dumbfounded, and the blur of motion he detected didn't offer enough of a warning. Suddenly he was tumbling head over heels, and his right cheek felt like it shattered completely. He came to a painful rolling stop in front of Dragon Gundam and Gundam Maxter.  
  
"Domon!" Chibodee called out as he reached down to check on Burning Gundam.  
  
"Bro! Say something!" Sai echoed as he finally let Noble Gundam slide to rest in a prone position.  
  
However both Chibodee and Sai quickly focused their attention on Gundam Vlad, which was slowly approaching them. "Rain! Get in there and check on Domon!" Chibodee commanded as he interposed himself between Burning Gundam and Gundam Vlad.  
  
"I'm going!" She confirmed as she started towards the cockpit hatch at a dead run. By the time she reached the hatch Dragon Gundam was standing at Gundam Maxter's side and both machines were settled into determined fighting stances. Chibodee's gundanium gloves were still in place, and Sai held an elongated Fei-Long flag in his hands. Tears were streaming down her face as she finally opened the hatch and leapt inside. Domon was lying flat on his back, his arms splayed out. "Domon, can you hear me!?" She cried as she knelt beside him. She noticed that his eyes, while open, were glazed and non-responsive, blood was dripping from his mouth, and a darkened bruise was rapidly forming on his right cheek. 'At least he's still breathing.' Rain was thankful her husband was still alive, but the tears refused to stop flowing.  
  
[Neo-Australia's Northern Coast.]  
  
George's eyes narrowed at his displays. 'What was that? It seemed like an energy source, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.' "Argo, best to be on our guard. I'm detecting strange energy fluctuations out there."  
  
'Dulin.' Argo thought darkly as he remembered the faint traces of energy that always pre-empted one of her camouflaged attacks. "George we must get to our Gundams. Nastasha, take over here."  
  
"Right! Prepare for battle!" Nastasha called out as she calmly climbed into the chair that Argo vacated.  
  
"You've seen this kind of thing before?" George asked as he ran beside Argo towards the hangar.  
  
Argo nodded, "Yes, Gundam Longshot's camouflage is not perfect. It leaks faint traces of energy as it maintains its cloak. We will be attacked soon."  
  
"Then we may also be facing Phantom Gundam again as well." George commented darkly.  
  
"Doubtful. Your attack nearly blew the Gundam in half. It should be some time yet before Waresa's machine is ready for battle."  
  
"In that case we should be wary of new foes. I highly doubt that Dulin would have the courage to take us both on at once." They finally reached the hangar and stood before their mobile fighters.  
  
"Agreed. We'll launch and stay close to the ship until our enemies reveal themselves." Argo let out a surprised grunt as his shuffle crest began shining furiously. George too took a moment to collect himself as his crest lit with a brilliant fury.  
  
"We need to finish this quickly. I sense that Domon is in danger." George's voice was strained.  
  
"Not just Domon." Argo said in a morbid tone. "I suspect Sai-Saici and Chibodee are next."  
  
The Dosstoy suddenly rocked violently and began to keel, nearly throwing Argo and George off their feet. "Well then, enough dallying. Lets get to it!" George and Argo quickly activated their Gundams and in mere moments both of them were flying besides the Dosstoy over the lush Jungle landscape over Neo-Australia's northern coast.  
  
"Nastasha, where did the shot come from?" Argo asked, his expression determined.  
  
"We didn't see it." Was her dark response.  
  
"If we just continue flying in, her next shot will take one of our heads." George spoke to Argo.  
  
"I don't think so." Argo fired his graviton hammer from his shoulder, and quickly attached it to its beam chain. He began slowly spinning it over his head until he picked up speed. He began rotating the weapon directly in front of him and with a battle cry, he fired his verniers. George quickly caught on and was right behind him. Argo grinned as shots began rapidly flying from a spot in the dense foliage. The bolts were bouncing harmlessly from his impromptu shield. "You have the position George?" Argo asked as a smile grew on his face.  
  
George's expression mirrored Argo's, "I've got her." George dipped below Argo's protection and fired his verniers. He drew his beam rapier and stabbed and reared back to strike. Before he could land his attack a colorless shape leaped above him into the air. "There she is!" George called out.  
  
Argo let out a battle cry as he delivered a shoulder blow, suddenly the cloak dropped, revealing Gundam Longshot. "Damn you shuffle Alliance!" Anne Dulin's accented voice cursed them as she righted herself and fired several shots at Bolt Gundam.  
  
Argo grunted as the shots bounced off his heavy armor, "You haven't learned yet that your weapon isn't powerful enough to defeat me?" He drew back his graviton hammer and swung with all his might, Dulin barely dodged it in time.  
  
"You're right Gulskii, I should wizen up and let him deal with you!" Anne replied. As soon as Gundam Longshot landed another Gundam burst from the earth behind it. It stood taller than Gundam Longshot, and it possessed a much wider girth. The Mobile Fighter's color was an amalgamation of white and the gleam of steel. The Chevron on its brow was gray, but otherwise indistinct. The eyes were blue. Strapped to its back was an enormous paddle. "Gulskii, allow me to introduce you to Alexei Pavlovski, representative of Neo-Ukraine, and his Steel Gundam!" As soon as Anne finished her introduction, Steel Gundam's Verniers fired and it hefted its massive paddle in both hands. It went straight for Bolt Gundam and began attacking. Gundam Longshot turned to regard Gundam Rose. "I suppose that leaves you ta me Jack of Diamonds."  
  
"En Guarde!" George answered as he launched himself at Anne.  
  
[Neo-Australian Desert.]  
  
"This isn't going to be easy Sai." Chibodee spared a glance at his side and was comforted by the sight of Dragon Gundam.  
  
"I know bro. But we can't let this loser get away with what he's done. We have to stop him here!" Sai replied.  
  
Chibodee looked down at Allenby, still wrapped in his jacket as comfortably as he could make her. She was still sleeping. 'I have to beat him for her sake as well. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.' Chibodee's eyes hardened as he looked upon that advancing Gundam Vlad, still emitting its evil aura, and still blood red. 'I won't let him crush my dream! I'll stop him right here today!' With a battle cry Chibodee fired his verniers, followed a split second later by Sai.  
  
Chibodee reared back and struck out with a mighty punch, but Gundam Vlad nimbly leapt over the blow and delivered a kick to Gundam Maxter's back. Chibodee struggled to maintain his balance as he quickly turned and skidded upon the ground. He watched as Sai took his turn, rapidly thrusting his weapon at Gundam Vlad. Amazingly while Sai's movements were so fast they were merely a blur to Chibodee's eyes, none of the blows landed, but Gundam Vlad didn't seem to be moving at all. 'He's moving so fast my eyes can't even detect it!' Chibodee realized with dread.  
  
"Haven't you realized you don't stand a chance?" Kane's voice assaulted them mercilessly. Sai suddenly gasped as one of Gundam Vlad's claws wrapped around Dragon Gundam's throat, effortlessly lifting the mobile fighter into the air. Sai dropped his weapon as he tried to relieve the pressure around his neck. "I have the power to destroy you whenever I wish." Kane taunted.  
  
"Put him down!!!" Chibodee roared as he launched his next attack. Both of his fists were flying faster than ever before, but he still couldn't land any blows, and Gundam Vlad's claw remained where it was, slowly strangling the life from Dragon Gundam. "Damn you!!" Chibodee called as desperation started to settle in, his blows started to grow wild.  
  
'I've gotta hit him while he's distracted.' Sai thought to himself as darkness crept at his vision. His lungs seemed ready to explode in his chest, but still he managed to pull both of his legs to his body, and snap them out as hard as he could manage. Sai's attack caught Gundam Vlad below the arm, and it instantly released him. Fortunately the blow also delivered it right into Chibodee's path.  
  
Chibodee shouted out in joy as his fists finally started connecting, pummeling Gundam Vlad as quickly and as viciously as he could. His advantage was short lived. With a roar Kane caught both of Gundam Maxter's arms in a vice grip and lanced out with a kick. Chibodee grunted and bent over with the blow, only to be caught in the back of the head by Gundam Vlad's elbow. The ground quickly rushed up to meet Chibodee, and he landed with a painful thud.  
  
Sai was there in an instant, leaping through the air with his foot extended. Kane backed away from Chibodee to avoid the attack and growled in frustration as he was prevented from finishing his foe off. Sai did not let up with his assault, he attacked with everything he had, and Kane was forced to focus all his attention on avoiding the blows. 'Damn them! They won't stay down long enough for me to finish one off!' Kane thought bitterly, his anger rising.  
  
His rage only increased when Gundam Maxter rose to its feet and quickly joined Dragon Gundam. The two mobile fighters fought side by side, attacking together with cold precision without mercy. Kane was forced to block the blows, if he tried dodging one, he'd only fall into the attack of the other. Kane's eyes widened when he saw two Gundam sized fists bearing down on him. He grunted from the double blow, and his mobile fighter was sent reeling. With an angry roar Kane fired his verniers, only to be carried back into another double blow. This time Gundam Vlad was flipped head over heels and crashed mercilessly to the earth.  
  
"I'd say its time to finish him off bro!" Sai exclaimed as Dragon Gundam and Gundam Maxter stood tall over Gundam Vlad.  
  
"Fine with me. I'd say it's a perfect time to try that combination attack we were toying with!" Chibodee answered as he cracked his knuckles for effect.  
  
"Right!" Sai agreed as he took in a deep breath and released it.  
  
'What are they babbling about? What combination attack?' Kane thought to himself as he finally pushed himself to his feet.  
  
"BURSTING MACHINEGUN!!!" Chibodee began as Gundam Maxter was surrounded by an intense golden glow, and drew its right arm back.  
  
Sai responded by folding his arms and lifting one leg up to cover the other, Dragon Gundam too entered hyper mode, "SHIN, RYUSEI, KOCHOKEN!!!"  
  
Kane's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was facing. In a near panic he threw his arms up to shield his eyes from the glow. 'DAMN!!! I've only one chance!'  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Chibodee and Sai cried simultaneously. Chibodee let his fist fly, and Sai leapt into its path. With a bright flash of light there were ten mirror images of a blazing Dragon Gundam spiraling towards Gundam Vlad. The very air crackled with power as Sai approached his enemy.  
  
Kane shouted in a mixture of fear and anger as he thrusted both arms out, as if he planned to push the oncoming attack away. Gundam Vlads' claws began to glow a bright red, and its armor returned to its original white and gray hues. With a final cry Kane's eyes widened ever farther as energy pooled around him. The moment Sai crashed into him head on there was a brilliant flash of white light. Chibodee had to turn his gaze away from the glow. Then his Gundam was buffeted by the violent expulsion of air and heat from the attack.  
  
'Damn! I never imagined we'd attain that kind of power! This is amazing!' Chibodee mused as he tried valiantly to hold his ground. Then as suddenly as the disturbance appeared it was gone. Chibodee blinked several times before his vision focused, and his heart grew cold at what he saw.  
  
Gundam Vlad was still on its feet, smoke and vapor rolling off its armor. It was charred and scarred, its armor even melted away at some points. It was otherwise undamaged. It didn't escape Chibodee's attention that its colors had changed.  
  
What was more horrifying was the blackened ruins of Dragon Gundam that laid before it. "Sai-Saici!" Chibodee called out. "Sai-Saici, can you hear me!?" Sai didn't answer, and Chibodee felt panic grip at his heart.  
  
Kane was panting heavily inside Gundam Vlad's cockpit. His fingers were trembling uncontrollably, and the hairs on the back on his neck were standing on end. 'That was too close. If I wasn't able to use the power I stole from the Burning Finger, I would have been completely incinerated. Now Dragon Gundam is out of commission. It should be simple to finish off Crockett.'  
  
Chibodee's fists were tightly clenched, and he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. 'Get a grip Chibodee. He could still be alive in there, but you've gotta take care of Kane quickly to help him.' Chibodee's eyes narrowed as he regarded Gundam Vlad with a reborn hatred. "I'll make you pay. I'll get you for this." Chibodee promised.  
  
"Funny, that's exactly what your friend Domon said, and just look how he ended up." Kane answered with a leer in his voice. He was still breathing heavily, but his usual grin still settled on his face.  
  
"You're breathing pretty hard there champ. Normally I'd let you collect yourself, but you don't deserve the courtesy." Chibodee settled firmly into a battle stance.  
  
Kane laughed as he set himself in a battle stance. "You know what, I think I like your attitude Crockett. How about it, why don't we make this an official Gundam Fight match?"  
  
Chibodee's eyebrows arched, "Why now?"  
  
"Frankly," Kane began as he drew in another labored breath, "I'm starting to feel a little winded. I don't want any more of your friends to get any ideas of interfering. In an official battle, it'll be just you and me. Do you think you can handle that?" Kane laughed again, 'If I get him angry enough he'll accept the challenge. One on one he doesn't stand a chance.'  
  
"You don't have to worry, I plan on taking you out myself! GUNDAM FIGHT!!!" Chibodee called out as he fired his verniers, racing towards his foe.  
  
Gundam Vlad's verniers fired as Kane answered with a chilling shout, "READY, GO!!!"  
  
Domon finally started to stir in Rain's arms. He groaned as fresh pain assaulted his face. "Don't try to move yet. You were lucky, the blow didn't break any bones. I imagine it'll be sore for a while though."  
  
"Rain?" He muttered as his vision cleared. Sure enough she was there looking down at him with worry in his eyes. "Gundam Vlad." He began. "What happened?"  
  
She sighed as she helped her husband into a siting position. Once he was settled she answered, "I tried to warn you Domon. Gundam Vlad has the ability to absorb the energy of other Gundams with its nanites." She took his right hand between hers as she continued, "When you used Burning Finger, Kane absorbed that energy and fed it directly into Gundam Vlad's main power supply. The results are obvious, Vlad's strength increased dramatically. He knocked you unconscious with just one punch."  
  
"Where is he now? I have to stop him." Domon tried to rise to his feet, but Rain gently restrained him. "I can't give up now Rain."  
  
"You're in no condition." Rain refused to yield.  
  
"So then we just let him get away?" Domon asked incredulous.  
  
"We don't have any choice in the matter." She lowered her gaze from his face. "We have to go and help Sai-Saici. He's seriously hurt, or worse."  
  
Domon's heart went cold. "How? How did he get hurt?"  
  
"Come on, stand up. Pilot Burning Gundam over to him. I'll explain along the way." Rain helped Domon to his feet and supported him as Burning Gundam slowly walked over to the fallen Dragon Gundam.  
  
When Domon saw Gundam Vlad and Gundam Maxter locked in battle he was immediately overcome by the urge to go to Chibodee's assistance, but once again Rain restrained him. "You can't interfere. It's an official match." She sadly informed him.  
  
Domon's body was seized by a useless anger. 'I failed to defeat him and Sai suffered because of my failure. Now I may have to stand by and watch Chibodee fall as well!? Damn him! Damn him to hell!'  
  
Rain was watching her husbands face intently, and once again she felt tears gather, 'It hurts him more that he thinks he failed his family and friends, then any pain of battle I think.' "Come on, we have to help Sai." She pleaded with him.  
  
Finally after a moment of hesitation Domon's eyes closed, "No, you have to help Sai. You're the doctor Rain, you take care of him. I have to support Chibodee." 'And be ready to avenge him if Kane is able to strike him down.' He thought darkly.  
  
[Meanwhile, at Neo-Australia's northern Coast.]  
  
Anne was long past the point of being frustrated. 'That damned de Sand and his stupid Rose Bits! Every time I try to use my camouflage he finds me almost instantly! At this rate I'll run out of power, and I'm nowhere near close to defeating him!'  
  
"Are you ready to surrender?" George asked as he regarded his foe with beam rapier drawn and at the ready.  
  
Anne growled in impotent rage, she knew she couldn't win. "I never surrender de Sand! I'll live to fight another day. Then I'll kill you! Alexei! You're on your own!" She called out as she fired her verniers and disappeared towards the horizon.  
  
'Stupid woman. I should have known better than to trust her.' Alexei grunted as he once again swung his heavy weapon at Bolt Gundam, but once again missed his mark. 'This is not the kind of battle to which I am suited. I must bring him to the ground and defeat him quickly before de Sand has the chance to interfere.' With a mighty roar Steel Gundam managed to grab one of Bolt Gundam's legs and pulled it violently to the ground below.  
  
"Argo!" George called out in surprise as Bolt Gundam crashed gracelessly. "ROSE BITS!!!" He called out, directing his weapons on an all out attack. "What!?" The lasers were bouncing harmlessly off Steel Gundams armor. The bits that hit it directly did not penetrate, but merely crumpled and fell to the earth below. "That's got to be the strongest armor I've ever seen!" George commented with wide eyes.  
  
"Too bad it won't save him." Argo brought Bolt Gundam to its full height and waited as Steel Gundam quietly landed. "No matter how thick the Gundam's armor it is always vulnerable. If I can't damage his torso, then I'll just have to go straight for his head!"  
  
"You're a fool to announce your strategy to your opponent." Alexei remarked. "But you're a bigger fool to believe you can take Steel Gundam's head. The head section is just as heavily protected as the rest of the unit, even a direct attack won't damage it."  
  
"Let's put that theory to the test! GAIA CRUSHER!!!" Bolt Gundams fist plummeted into the earth with the force of a pile driver. Steel Gundam was quickly pinned in place by an immovable wall of stone.  
  
"What have you done!?" Alexei cried out in alarm as he futilely tried to escape.  
  
Argo's answer was a battle cry as he hefted his Graviton Hammer and sent it plummeting directly into Steel Gundam's head. Alexei cried out in pain as his mobile trace system flashed red. He crumpled into unconsciousness mere moments later.  
  
When the Graviton Hammer fell away George and Argo were both dumbfounded. The Head section remained completely intact, just as Pavlovski boasted it would. "That's simply not possible! How could it have survived such a direct hit?"  
  
"We'll have to worry about that later. We must help the others." Argo fired his verniers and took off, George and the Dosstoy were right behind him.  
  
End  
  
Uhhhhh. I really wanted to end the story with this chapter, but I realized that it could be another twenty or thirty pages. I'm sorry it took this long to update but I'm sure you're all tired of excuses. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't feel miffed by the little attention I gave to George and Argo. I pretty much wrote that in as a filler to remind everyone they were still alive and well. I didn't want to put a lot of effort into that fight, it was just a way to introduce Alexei and Steel Gundam, which will have more important roles in the future. Which brings me to my question. Should I continue on to the fourteenth tournament in this fic? Or should I stop it at the end of the fight between Chibodee and Kane and make a sequel to it? I'm looking forward to your input, and I hope to see some encouraging results in your review. I hope you liked it, and I hope the next update won't take so long. Until Next time.


	9. Burning Fists vs Vampiric Claws

Disclaimer: I still don't own G-Gundam or any of its original characters. I do however own the DVD's, and in the end is that not what man has dreamt of since he first gazed upon the stars?---Sorry, I've been watching Futurama. Can you blame me?

Okay then, going on over two months since I've updated, after saying that I was close to finishing up. So I guess that makes me a liar, and I hope that any loyal readers I have left can forgive me. I know Jen23 will be the first to assure me that the chapter was worth the wait. I can only hope that I live up to that expectation.

In the last chapter I noticed that my pauses didn't translate over. So if you see --- that means a pause in characters' statement. Quotes mean dialogue, comas where you think quotes should be represent inner monologue. Means a change of perspective in a location.

In our last chapter Domon Kasshu challenged Kane DeMarco to an unofficial battle. Things seemed to be going well for the King of Hearts right up to the point where he thought to use Erupting Burning Finger to finish his foe. Kane displayed Gundam Vlad's true strength, the ability to steal his foe's power and combine it with his own. Domon was knocked aside with one vicious blow, and Rain nearly lost all hope. However salvation appeared in the form of Chibodee Crockett and Sai-Saici who defended Burning Gundam against the impressive power of Gundam Vlad. Once again the shuffle alliance appeared to have things well in hand, but Kane surprised them all. Chibodee and Sai's enormous combination attack seemed to backfire, leaving Dragon Gundam lying in ruins while Gundam Vlad stood comparatively unscathed. Now the shuffle alliance's hopes lie on Chibodee's shoulders as he enters a Gundam Fight match with a seemingly unstoppable enemy.

Gundam Fight All Set! Ready!!! GO!!!

A New History Forgotten. Chapter 8: Burning Fists vs. Vampiric Claws.

Kane DeMarco grunted as another blow landed on his bleeding face. 'This is ridiculous!' He spun with the contact and turned, settling into a balanced stance. His breathing was still labored, he hadn't yet recovered from the massive attack that Chibodee and Sai delivered. His growing rage wasn't helping either. 'I should be able to handle this reckless oaf with no problem! Why is he proving so difficult!?' He mused to himself as he regarded Gundam Maxter in front of him.

Chibodee Crockett stood at the ready in his cockpit, keeping his senses focused solely on the opponent in front of him. He couldn't help but be impressed with Kane's stamina and resilience. He knew that if forced to go through half the punishment that Kane had been subjected to, he would be lying flat on his back and dead to the world. Yet that wasn't important. He wanted to take Gundam Vlad's head and be finished with it. 'Under different circumstances I'd be thrilled to fight this man.' He mused to himself, his eyebrows arching even more. 'But for now, I've got a promise to keep. He's going down no matter how long it takes.' Chibodee's breath wasn't labored but uneasy. Sweat decorated his brow and his arms rose and fell to his quickened heartbeat as he stood before Gundam Vlad.

Domon Kasshu had an unobstructed view of the battlefield that lay before him. The sun was merciless, baking the brown and tan earth beneath it with an unbearable heat. The vapors and gases that rose form the ground slightly blurred his vision of Gundam Vlad and Gundam Maxter. Almost as if they were simple mirages instead of the powerful machines he knew them to be. A strong wind kicked up a small cyclone of sand that darted between the two mobile fighters, an appropriate sign of the tension that hung heavy and thick in the air.

The view was both unnerving and exciting. At the same time Domon felt goose bumps on his arms and a chill running through him. However impressive the battlefield itself was, it wasn't the cause of the King of Hearts discomfort. For to his practiced eyes, the very souls of the combatants themselves were laid bare to him. The skill he had learned from his master, and his brother was put to good use. The view was as clear to him as a cloudless sky.

Kane's soul was malevolent and dark. In it Domon saw Kane's raw strength, power, and technique. He saw his lustful determination to bend others to his will. Not satisfied with his own strength, he would seek to dominate the wills of others. Domon was disgusted, he had never witnessed a martial artists' soul that was so black and heartless. Not even Michelo Chariot, with his insane drive for revenge could compare to the unrestrained malice that rolled off Kane like a stifling miasma.

Chibodee's aura could not have been more different. It shone with a reckless light. It was neither invasive or harmful, but warm and relaxing. Chibodee's confidence was born from an inner strength that he drew from his friends and his desire to share his dream with the world. However Domon also noticed one more thing, something that was not present the last time he saw Chibodee. 'A promise?' He wondered. 'A promise to someone important.' He finally concluded. 'DeMarco seriously underestimates Chibodee. He'll never understand the power of his soul.' Domon crossed his arms. He would enjoy watching Chibodee educate the Neo-Romanian.

A wave of black smoke rose quickly from Dragon Gundam's cockpit hatch. Rain was caught by surprise and gagged as the cloud quickly escaped from the confined space. Once she composed herself she leapt in without hesitation. Wires were hanging loose from smashed panels and controls. Many of the lights were destroyed, and those that remained flickered, threatening to plunge Rain into darkness. The mobile trace system itself was barely recognizable, it was twisted in a horrid fashion that left Rain cold. 'No, Sai-Saici.'

As she approached the wreckage she was forced to choke back a surprised scream. One of the ruined rings was moving on its own, and before long it was displaced enough for Rain to see Chico Rodriguez bent over something.

"Please, give me a hand here." His voice was tired and strained.

Rain recognized the tone, Chico was clearly in a lot of pain. She approached warily, but forgot her caution once she realized that Chico was trying to pry Sai-Saici's unconscious form free of the rubble and debris. Rain felt an unfamiliar tightening in her chest as she got closer to Chico. It wasn't fear or anxiety, she was keeping a tight rein on the rage that was spreading through her. After all, she and Domon had risked a lot to help Chico and his sister in the past, and he repaid them with capture and torment. But for now, she was willing to bear his presence, as long as he could help Sai-Saici, she could tolerate him.

They had finally freed Sai-Saici and laid him gingerly down on the clearest patch of the cockpit deck they could find. Chico hissed in agony and promptly slid to the deck himself with his eyes tightly shut. Rain ignored him for the moment, her priority was clear. Sai appeared to be in bad shape, his hair was torn free, there were more cuts covering his body than she cared to count, and his head lolled from side to side, seemingly free of any motor control. With practiced caution Rain felt his wrist as she placed her ear over his chest.

"Not good." She quickly asserted that Sai's heartbeat was weak and erratic. His surface wounds were obviously not the only problem. She needed medicine and equipment, and she needed it fast. Her eyes were quickly scanning the wreckage around her. She always made sure that Burning Gundam was well stocked with emergency medical supplies, she hoped that Dragon Gundams' crew employed the same precaution.

"Here." Chico offered as he flicked his wrist.

Rain deftly caught the satchel and regarded Chico for a moment, "Why are you helping us now?" She asked as she tore the satchel open and began to browse through its contents.

Chico lifted weary eyes to Rain, but quickly turned his gaze away, his expression was miserable, "Because that's what Gina would want me to do."

Rain's eyes softened a bit as she turned back to Sai, making a promise with herself that once she knew he was safe she would tend to Chico's injuries as well.

[Neo-Japan Space Colony]

The young aide was surprised at how dark the Prime Minister's office was. During his last visit the room was almost painfully bright, but now the only thing keeping the shadows back was the stars shining through the view port, and the harsh glow of the monitor on the desk.

The aide approached at a steady rate, but he was growing more anxious with each step. The Prime Minister seemed to be in bad shape. His jacket was un-buttoned and colored with sweat, his hair was matted and in disarray, and his hands seemed to be painfully digging into his cheeks.

By the time the aide was standing at the foot of his desk Yujikawa still hadn't acknowledged his presence. Finally he mustered the courage to announce himself, "You sent for me Mr. Prime Minister?"

Yujikawa finally moved his gaze to regard the young man before him, "Yes lieutenant. I need you to perform a vital duty for your colony."

The lieutenant stood at attention as he replied, "Yes Sir! What am I to do?"

Yujikawa managed a small grin at the young mans fervor, 'Another few years in the service would kill that enthusiasm. I suppose I'll be doing him a favor.' Yujikawa stood at his full height. He was tall, but not lanky. He carried himself in a manner that seemed to emanate power. "There is an enemy of the state in solitary confinement. It saddens me to say that if brought to a public trial he could reveal---distasteful information that could embarrass our great nation and ruin our credibility." He took a moment to study the younger man's features. Yujikawa recognized a fierce determination. He almost wanted to laugh. "Obviously we cannot allow that to happen."

"Then we will be leaving the prisoner in solitary confinement sir?" The lieutenant asked.

Yujikawa anticipated the response, "I'm afraid that is no longer possible. People are already inquiring about him. Sooner or later we will be forced to bring him forward for trial."

The lieutenant's expression grew troubled. "What is it you require of me then sir?"

"I want to you make sure that the prisoner won't be able to ruin this colony." Yujikawa stopped for a moment to gaze straight into the other mans' eyes. "I want you to kill him."

The younger man was shocked speechless. When he had finally recovered his voice he answered, "How can you give such an order sir!?" His voice revealed his disbelief.

"Its what must be done. Are you willing to do your duty soldier?" Yujikawa's voice was cold.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must refuse. I could never kill anyone in cold blood." The shock had finally passed, and the determined look returned.

"Well then, I suppose I can't force you lieutenant." Yujikawa knew it was sick to be enjoying this but he couldn't help the light feeling that ran through him. "I saw in your personnel file that you have a newborn."

The lieutenant's body instantly went rigid, and Yujikawa knew he had the other man's complete attention. "I think you and I understand each other lieutenant. I suggest you do your duty. I suggest that you be prompt. If I am unable to report your success---"Yujikawa trailed off and let his threat hang heavy in the air.

He was trembling, and he was fighting with himself to stay at attention. "Permission to be dismissed sir." He ground out through teeth that refused to unclench.

"I have one more suggestion for you before you go lieutenant. If I were you I'd be very discrete about both your objective, and the conversation that we just had. After all I have eyes and ears in every room in this complex. If I even suspect for a micro second that you aren't being faithful to your task," Yujikawa shrugged his shoulders. "Your family will be the first ones to bear the cost."

"Understood, sir." The man's voice was shaking.

"You'll be given all the details you need once you leave the room. You're dismissed." Yujikawa decided it wasn't worth berating the man for failing to salute before he made his leave. He had much larger problems to worry about. He returned to his screen and once again began evaluating the situation.

'Alexei and Anne were unable to stop Gulskii and de Sand. DeMarco managed to put down Dragon Gundam, but Burning Gundam and Gundam Maxter are still operational. Perhaps I should just leave Kane to his fate, my other assets should be sufficient to the task.' However Yujikawa quickly had to discard that notion. Even if he didn't need Kane's power, he did need Kane's discretion. If he was defeated and captured, if Gundam Vlad was dissected, it all could very well make it back to his door. 'But I'll never be able to convince DeMarco to run, and even if he can defeat Crockett and Kasshu he won't make it past Gulskii and de Sand.' Yujikawa's eyes narrowed as he regarded the screen in front of him. Gundam Rose and Bolt Gundam were too close. He had to stop them.

With several quick keystrokes, his monitor displayed a new image. "You're aware of the situation?"

"Of course Mr. Prime Minister." The man answered back.

"I'm authorizing you to use whatever force is necessary, you will not be held responsible. I'll see to everything."

"Understood sir. Then I'll do my part."

[The Skies over Neo-Australia.]

Bolt Gundam and Gundam Rose flew side by side ahead of the Dosstoy. They were pushing at maximum velocity, appearing to be mere blurs to any spectators observing from below. However they weren't moving quickly enough to avoid detection all together.

"Attention unidentified vessel, you and your escorts have violated Neo-Australian airspace, reduce your speed and change your vector or you will be regarded as hostile." Even the hiss of static and other distortions could not mask the hostility in the speaker's voice.

"Odd, we crossed into their airspace over an hour ago. Why are they this late to detect us?" George wondered out loud to his companions.

Argo wore an even more troubled expression than usual, "Nastasha, answer them."

She didn't hesitate to use her practiced voice of authority, "Neo-Australia, this is the Neo-Russian Gundam carrier Dosstoy. We are exercising our right under the international Gundam Fight Regulations to travel the fighting ring freely and without restriction."

Alarms were ringing in both the Gundam's cockpits and on the Dosstoy's bridge. George's eyes widened, "They're locking onto us with anti-air batteries!"

"You will change your course or you will be fired upon!" George and Argo had to shield their eyes from the bright flash that shot past their Gundams. "This is your final warning!"

"What are we going to do?" George turned his head to regard Bolt Gundam.

Argo's face appeared inside George's cockpit, "We have no choice. We can't turn back now."

"There will be consequences." Nastasha's voice warned them.

"The consequences will be far worse if we allow ourselves to be stopped here. WE GO THROUGH THEM!" Bolt Gundam's verniers burned even brighter as Argo accelerated. He was already swinging his graviton hammer when the first shots ripped through air.

George hesitated a mere moment before he set his nerves and narrowed his eyes, "ROSE BITS!!!" His thoughts arrayed the weapons around him and his companions as a constantly shifting shield. Some of them intercepted shots that were meant for the shuffle alliance, the others never ceased returning fire upon the seemingly endless line of enemy guns. A constantly building staccato of explosions was rapidly decorating the sky with smoke and shrapnel.

For miles in all directions a seemingly endless land based defense grid was directing a terrifying amount of artillery, rockets, and energy blasts at George, Argo, and the Dosstoy. Both the Gundams and the carrier were weaving erratically, in a vain attempt to avoid being damaged. Despite their chaotic movements they still suffered glancing blows, and an occasional direct hit that sent them tumbling in a horrifying spiral while they struggled to regain control.

The Dosstoy was constantly shuddering under the strain, small explosions were wracking the ship at irregular intervals. The crew was being shaken well beyond the point of mere discomfort. They were fighting for their lives and they knew it.

For the Gundam Fighters it was even worse. They were subjected to the same treatment, only the mobile trace systems were constantly flashing inside their cockpits, stinging both men with every strike that scored their mobile fighters. The pain that was constantly surging through George from the balls of his feet to his very scalp reminded George of the time in his childhood when he made the mistake of wandering too far from his parents and discovering a bee's nest. It was an endless array of buzzing needles that jabbed with white-hot fire.

They were being blinded by the flashes, their ears were filled with rolling thunder, and their muscles were burning. They still pressed on, and they fought with a desperate fervor. The Dosstoy's missiles and rockets answered with only a fraction of the fire-power that it was enduring, Bolt Gundam's vulcans were droning out an accurate and meticulous response that lit the landscape with rising explosions and smoke. George's Rose Bits were flitting back and forth over the battlefield like an angry swarm.

As quickly as it began it ended. Suddenly George's ears were clear enough to register his own battle cry grounding to a sudden halt. The utter chaos dissipated and was replaced by an awkward calm.

George and Argo were trying to collect their breath as they regarded the situation before them. 'Why have the guns stopped?' George wondered.

The calm ended with the appearance of dozens of mobile suits flying in formation right for them. Dread was easily making a home in both George and Argo's stomachs as they stared down the most energy weapons and fully automated guns they had seen since facing the Dark Colony years earlier.

[Desert of Neo-Australia.]

"I'll give you one last chance Crockett." Kane had finally regained his composure. His breathing was even and steady. "Just stand still, and I'll take Maxter's head swiftly. There will be little pain."

Chibodee's eyes narrowed, "You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with. After all you've done to the people I care about, I'm not about to just sit here and take any more of your crap!" Chibodee placed one foot back and raised his fists dangerously as Gundam Maxter's verniers warmed.

A grin easily settled on Kane's face as he stood to his full height, allowing Gundam Vlad's cape to once again drape itself completely over its frame. "Then you had better pray you defeat me here and now. If you don't, the suffering you and your friends have been forced to endure will pale in comparison to what I'm prepared to do next." A low laugh escaped his throat, "I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

Chibodee had been restraining his rage, instead focusing all of his senses on Gundam Vlad. However the sheer arrogance behind Kane's mocking laughter and threats caused something inside of Chibodee to snap. He could barely hear his own battle cry as his verniers flared brilliantly. Kane blocked Chibodee's first punch but was taken off guard by its power. Gundam Vlad was lifted off the ground and was suspended in air by Chibodee's onslaught. Kane was managing to take all of the blows on Gundam Vlad's arms, but the punishment the mobile trace system was inflicting was quickly leaving his own limbs numb.

With a fierce roar Kane knocked Chibodee's next strike aside and lanced out with a sturdy roundhouse kick. Chibodee moved his head back just in time to let the attack pass harmlessly in front of him, but was forced to retreat another step as Kane came back around with his cape's blades gleaming harshly in the sun. Once again Kane had missed. Gundam Vlad's mobile trace system flashed and Gundam Vlad's cape changed form again, this time elongating into a elastic, and thin blade.

Chibodee's eyes widened in alarm as he attempted to retreat out of range, but he wasn't fast enough. The blow left a hot trail of fire across Chibodee's chest and forced a scream past his mouth. Chibodee's eyes involuntarily squeezed shut against the fresh agony, 'Damn it! Eyes open, always keep your eyes open!' Chibodee berated himself. He finally opened his eyes in time to lean out of the way of a blow that would have surely claimed Gundam Maxter's head.

Before Kane could attack again Chibodee planted a vicious jab high on Gundam Vlad's torso, and followed it up with an uppercut that jarred Kane's jaw shut, and rocked his head back. Chibodee's advantage was short lived, Kane let the force of Chibodee's attack propel him away from Gundam Maxter, and he took the opportunity to strike out with three more of his long blades. Chibodee was not fast enough to evade them all, and he grunted as Gundam Maxter's left leg was skewered.

"Now you're done!" Chibodee gasped in horror as the imbedded blade suddenly wound itself around the leg like a snake. Kane pulled with both arms and Chibodee was slammed to his back. His vision blurred, and his ears were ringing. He was gasping for breath. The extra weight he suddenly had on his chest made drawing in air even more difficult. Chibodee slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him.

"This is it!" Kane roared as he pointed his clawed fingers at Gundam Maxter's head.

Domon Kasshu only smiled, "Not by a long shot."

There was a horrible screeching as metal was torn and rendered like hay in a thresher, but that sound was nothing compared to Kane's agonized wailing. His entire body was trembling, his extended left arm worse of all. For the mobile trace system had shattered the bones in Kane's fingers, just as Gundam Maxter's Gundanium gloves had shattered Gundam Vlad's left hand.

Kane retreated several steps, clutching his pained hand as Chibodee calmly climbed back to his feet. Kane's eyes widened and he halted his mumbling as Chibodee slowly brought his right fist to bear. The blow spun Kane and dumped him unceremoniously onto the hard earth face first.

Chibodee took a moment to gaze down at what had covered him only a moment before. He felt his heart go cold, and his stomach lurched. 'I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave her in here.' Allenby Beardsley was still wrapped up in his jacket, and still dead to the world on the deck of Gundam Maxter's cockpit.

A new sound snapped Chibodee out of his reverie. Allenby's eyelids were fluttering as she continued to groan. She lifted a hand to her forehead as she finally opened her emerald eyes. "Chibodee?" She quietly asked. "What's going on?"

"Just keeping my promise Allenby. Try to relax, I'll make this quick, and then I can tell you all about it." Chibodee answered.

"Help me up." She reached up to Chibodee and he easily brought her to her feet. She held onto him for a moment as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes narrowed as she beheld Gundam Vlad for the first time. "Is that DeMarco?" She asked with fire in her voice.

"Not for long its not! Get up!" Chibodee commanded as he bounced off the balls of his feet, his fists at the ready. "Get up!" He shouted again, "Get up and fight you FILTH!!"

Domon's Smile only grew wider.

Allenby stood in front of Chibodee and looked him in the eyes for a moment as a serene smile grew on her face. "Do me a favor?" She softly asked. "Go kick his ass." She finished with a lighthearted tone that drew a hearty laugh from Chibodee as he flashed his thumb up and winked.

Kane had no idea what was going on, but once he heard Chibodee's laughter he growled, 'Oh I've had quite enough I think.' With a mental command his cape once again sprang to life, it rushed at Gundam Maxter from several directions at once like a hail of javelins.

Chibodee responded to the new threat instantly and with every thrust of his fist a stream of flame leapt from Gundam Maxter to smash the missiles to pieces. One final deft jab aimed a column of energy directly for Gundam Vlad's still prone form. Kane managed to push off the earth with his good hand with enough force to carry him well out of the harms way and into the air.

Kane continued to attack from a distance, but Chibodee's Burning Fists were smashing the nanites that made up Gundam Vlad's cape faster than it could regenerate them. 'If this keeps up much longer, my primary power source will be exhausted.' Kane's eyes narrowed as he viewed Gundam Maxter with renewed hatred. Gundam Vlad's verniers sputtered and died suddenly, dropping the mobile fighter to its feet. 'DAMN IT!' Kane clenched his jaw tightly as Gundam Maxter quickly grew larger in his view.

"This will finish you!" Chibodee called triumphantly as he reared back for the final blow.

Kane was breathing heavily as he watched the Gundanium glove descending to take his head right off his shoulders. His body was relaxed, his arms hanging limply at his sides as he sunk to his knees in exhaustion.

Allenby was beaming with pride and joy, 'This is it! Chibodee is finally going to end this nightmare!' Yet something suddenly felt wrong, an alarm was ringing in the back of her head.

"CHIBODEE LOOK OUT!!!" Domon roared at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Chibodee was caught off guard at Domon's warning and took his eyes off his opponent to turn to Burning Gundam.

Allenby's eyes widened as she saw what Domon saw, "DODGE!!!"

"Too late, you're mine!!!" Gundam Vlad's undamaged left had was covered in a swirling mass of black nanites. "VAMPIRIC CLAW!!!" With speed that belied the immense pain that was wracking his body Kane shot forward.

Chibodee's eyes went wide at the contact and he let out a surprised gasp. His body began trembling uncontrollably and he felt a freezing cold spreading over him from his stomach. Chibodee sank to his knees and would have fallen over completely had Allenby not wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Chibodee!? Chibodee are you all right!?"

Chibodee did not answer her, his eyes were squeezed shut and his whole body continued to tremble.

Domon had to restrain himself from leaping into the fray. His lips were quivering in impotent rage. He couldn't interfere.

"This is the end! You'll never escape me now!" Kane crowed happily. The nanites were slowly spreading from below the point of contact, right below Gundam Maxter's cockpit hatch. The Mobile fighter was perfectly imitating Chibodee's trembling and its eyes were flickering violently as its power was being drained.

Inside the cockpit the mobile trace system was flashing incessantly as it struggled to maintain the link between Chibodee and Gundam Maxter. Allenby was desperately trying to rouse a response from Chibodee. Tears were slowly falling down her face as she shook him, "Chibodee wake up! Please, you have to open your eyes now!" She kept trying, not only for Chibodee's sake, but in a futile attempt to drown out Kane's insane laughter.

[The Skies Over Neo-Australia.]

Argo let out a roar as he swung his Graviton hammer into another enemy mobile suit. The tan and red war machine took the full force of the blow right to the head and it fell gracelessly from the sky. With his other hand Argo literally grabbed hold of another suit's head and squeezed. No sooner had the broken suit fell from his sight had five more appeared with their beam cannons flashing. Two of the high powered beams found their mark and Argo shouted as he was thrown back.

George streaked in from the attacker's flank with three rose bits circling Gundam Rose. George let out a battle cry as his vulcans and lasers tore into the formation. Three suits detonated before George was close enough to draw his beam rapier. With a deft cut, a mobile suit was separated from shoulder to hip, while George dispatched the final one with a thrust through the head. The Dosstoy appeared in front of George and its cannons were lit, preparing to fire. Gundam Rose instantly shot out of its path and it unleashed a torrent of fire that cut into several more enemy suits.

"How many more are there?" George's chest was heaving, his brow decorated with sweat, but his vulcans had never stopped firing.

"Last one." Argo called as he latched onto the mobile suit's legs with both arms. With a great cry he stretched, and came away with both limbs. The pilot bailed out of the suit as it began its descent to the ground below.

George had finally let his guns stop. Smoke was pouring from the barrels of his vulcans as he let his eyes drift shut. He was still collecting his breath. Bolt Gundam and Gundam Rose bore fresh scars from the recent battle. Their armor was blackened and burnt in several places. Gears and inner machinery were exposed where the plating had finally failed. Black smoke was slowly drifting away from their weakened verniers. Yet the Dosstoy was in far worse condition. Less than half of her guns were still working, and only one of her engines. Smoke was freely trailing the craft as it limped its way through the skies.

"Casualties Nastasha?" Argo asked with a cold tone.

"I imagine everyone is suffering from minor cuts and scratches. Dmitri is in the worse shape. His legs were broken. The Dosstoy didn't fare nearly as well. We need a safe place to land and quickly." Nastasha finished her report with a firm emphasize.

"Understood. We should hurry then." Bolt Gundam quickly took point again with Gundam Rose and the Dosstoy close behind.

Suddenly both George and Argo gasped in fresh pain. They looked down to the brilliant flare of their shuffle crests. It was a pain they had never before felt, they only knew it suddenly left them with a chilling cold that rivaled the Neo-Russian winter. "Are we too late?" George asked with dread.

Argo didn't bother to answer, instead he turned his gaze forward and drove Bolt Gundam to its maximum speed. 'Chibodee---Stay alive Crockett.'

[The Desert of Neo-Australia.]

Rain had just finished applying a bandage to a cut on Sai-Saici's leg when she was suddenly blinded by the red glow of his shuffle crest. Rain watched as Sai-Saici's face twisted and his brow was decorated with fresh sweat. His body began jerking and Rain was hard pressed to hold him down.

"Give me a hand here!" She called over her shoulder at Chico. He nodded and quickly held Sai's shoulders down in his large hands. "Just try to hold him steady, I'm using a sedative."

"He's already pretty weak. Isn't that dangerous?" Chico asked.

"You want to take over his treatment? Or do you think you should leave it to the doctor!?" She snapped back as she tested the needle. Once she had the medicine inside him Sai calmed down enough for her to continue treating his extensive wounds. She was able to focus enough of her mind to wonder, 'What could have happened? I've never seen the shuffle crest shine that brightly. Domon, Chibodee---please be safe.'

Gundam Vlad's armor was pulsating with a ruby light. Its wounded right hand was swarming with nanites that was repairing and mended the damaged circuitry and Gundanium plating. Its eyes were spilling a ruby red glow, and through it all Kane was laughing with glee, even as Gundam Maxter continued to tremble as the nanites crept farther along its body. They had almost completely covered the front of the torso and were spreading to the legs and arms, and even towards the head.

Domon's fists were tightly clenched and his eyes narrowed as he beheld the scene before him. 'Come on Chibodee, you're stronger than this. Fight it, fight it and break free!' Domon's right fist crashed into his left palm as he continued to try and will Chibodee to rise again. The King of Hearts crest was flaring brilliantly.

It was a grim scene inside Gundam Maxter's cockpit. The lights were all but dead, the mobile trace system was failing. Allenby was distraught and her entire body felt numb. She held Chibodee as tightly as she could, but knew he was slipping away from her. His body had gone cold, and limp. Her heart was racing, and panic was steadily rising through her as she continued to try and rouse him.

She feared for his life, and it drove her to desperation. "You can't do this to me! You promised! You promised that once this was over we were going to make memories together! Chibodee, don't you dare leave me now! You can't." Her voice broke and she was sobbing freely, "Not now. Not after everything---"She trailed off and hugged herself to him. His head was resting on her shoulder.

Chibodee had finally stopped trembling and Allenby managed to halt her sobbing. "Chibodee?" She asked. The cockpit shook as the lights finally died. A moment passed before the red emergency lights were activated. Allenby let out a gasp.

"That should be enough." Kane finally withdrew his hand from Gundam Maxter and let it slump. The mobile fighter was on its knees, and its arms were limp at its sides. Gundam Vlad was once again a combination of black and blood red as an amber glow permeated its malevolent frame. Kane took a moment to flex his newly repaired right hand. 'A primitive form of self-healing I admit. But its better than nothing.'

Domon noticed the defect, 'The hand is functioning poorly. Obviously Rain's nanites aren't at good at self-healing as the DG cells.' Domon felt himself sag slightly as Gundam Vlad raised its right hand for the finishing blow. 'Chibodee, I failed you.' Domon's eyes closed, and in that moment his shuffle crest shined even brighter. 'What?'

"Its been entertaining Crockett." Kane announced as he readied his final blow. "I hope that Gulskii and de Sand can offer similar performances." With a sneer on his face Kane shot his hand forward. The force behind the blow kicked up a small sandstorm that quickly covered both Gundams. There was a sickening crunch, and the squeal of twisting metal.

After a short silence the sands once again settled, and Domon's eyes lit up at the sight.

Kane's teeth were grinding together, his mobile trace system flashed dangerously, and his right arm was trembling. His view was dominated by the sight of Gundam Maxter, still on its knees, its torso covered with fresh battle damage, and its head, still shining pristinely with its green eyes lit and ready. Kane let out a grunt as he shifted his gaze downward, Gundam Vlad's proffered right hand had punctured the Gundanium glove on Gundam Maxter's left hand.

Chibodee had one eye tightly closed against the pain that was shooting down his left arm. The other was looking into Allenby's shocked face. Chibodee let a grin spread across his features, "I'm not going anywhere beautiful. Like I said, I got a promise to keep."

Tears were still falling down Allenby's face as she smiled up at him. She quickly hugged him again, and as she withdrew she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life." She admitted in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle things from here." Chibodee smiled at her again, then stood to his full height and focused his gaze on Gundam Vlad. A grin broke out on his face, "So, you ready to finish this DeMarco?"

Kane was still struggling to retrieve his hand from Gundam Maxter, but it seemed impossibly stuck. "Finish what?" He asked with a strained voice. "I've drained your power supply, as soon as I'm free you're done!"

Chibodee laughed for a moment, "Sorry Kane, but you've got it all wrong." Kane eyes suddenly bugged as his mobile trace system flashed. He let out the scream that was building in his chest as his right wrist turned even tighter. With one final tug Chibodee snapped Gundam Vlad's hand off at the wrist and quickly followed it up with a jab that pushed Kane back several steps.

"Way to go Chibodee." Domon quietly commented.

'How!? Where is he getting the energy? I sucked that piece of junk dry!' Kane wondered as he cradled his aching hand. Then something curious happened to Gundam Maxter. 'What is that!'

Allenby smiled as the Queen of Spades crest shone on Chibodee's hand. As she watched his fight suit let off a golden glow.

Domon easily recognized what has happening. Gundam Maxter was achieving the hyper-mode. Its blue, yellow, and white colors were all replaced by the familiar power of Chibodee's soul.

"Prepare yourself Kane!" Chibodee called out in a deep voice as he concentrated on Gundam Vlad. "I've been working on something, and its gonna blow you away!"

Kane grinned, "Go ahead and try me you fool. Nothing can stop Gundam Vlad's power! I'll just absorb everything you throw at me!" Kane's voice was laced with his confidence, but deep in his stomach he felt a trickle of fear that he fought to suppress.

"Absorb this!" Chibodee called. He drew his right fist back, "FULL AUTO!!!" He spread his legs as he felt the power coursing through him, "BURSTING MACHINEGUN---PUNCH!!!!!"

Domon's eyes were blinded by the flash of energy that leapt from Chibodee's proffered fist. The violet and azure fire quickly spread out into the ten deadly columns of energy that Domon knew so well. However his eyes widened in surprise. Chibodee's right fist was still flying, and it offered an identical swarm of power with each blow. 'Incredible! He's found a way to combine the speed of his cyclone and burning punches, with bursting machine gun punch!'

Domon wasn't the only one awed by Chibodee's display of raw power. It looked much different from Kane DeMarco's perspective. Gundam Maxter was completely blocked from his sight, only a cacophony of violent colors appeared before him. His ears were drowned out by the horrid whistling and shrieking of the superheated air as the energy passed. Kane's expression was one of pure terror, and the scream that left his mouth expressed it perfectly. Kane lifted his arms in a vain attempt to protect himself as his cockpit grew brighter and brighter until the first wave finally hit.

The very earth shook beneath their feet as wave after wave of energy pounded into Gundam Vlad. An extended battle cry was flying from Chibodee's mouth. His right arm was merely a blur to Allenby's eyes. She saw the sweat pouring down his face, and the grimace that was tugging at his mouth and eyes. She knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. 'I only hope this will finally be enough'.

Finally Gundam Maxter slipped out of hyper-mode. Chibodee stood for a moment breathing heavily before his eyes rolled up in their sockets and he fell forward. Allenby was fast enough to catch him before his face could smash to the deck. With a determined expression she looked up, the energy from Chibodee's attack still hadn't abated and she couldn't see Gundam Vlad.

'This Gundam Fight Match is over.' Domon asserted to himself with a smile. 'Well done Chibodee.'

The glow had finally dissipated. A smoking crater and a littered pile of debris was all that remained. Allenby sagged in relief, and held Chibodee tighter. "Its over."

End.

Not quite yet fans. There's an epilogue on the way. I'd like to take the time to once again apologize for being so late, and I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter. The only things that I think are even remotely weak, is that I kinda just threw it back in there that Allenby was still inside Gundam Maxter's cockpit, but I hoped it worked out well. I also kinda neglected Saette, and the situation in the colony, but I'll be taking care of that in the epilogue. If I do anymore continuation of this A New History Forgotten timeline, it would likely be similar to the series, bouncing around the shuffle alliance characters, but mainly focusing on Chibodee and Allenby. LOL can you tell I'm a fan of the pair? But seriously Chibodee is easily my favorite Fighter. Maybe its because he's the American, I don't know. I just know that I want to write him as the big hero if I can. Well I think that about wraps it up, see you at the epilogue, and don't forget to review!!!

madmanmay


End file.
